When Death Fell In Love With Life
by PeanutBanana
Summary: Living among the background for most of his life as an orphan, Rentaro Asagi had never expected anything interesting to come out of his dull life. But on one fateful day something beautiful gave him a purpose live for, something crimson.
1. Chapter 1: Anything But Ordinary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 1: Anything but Ordinary**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

I'm Rentaro Asagi a pretty ordinary guy standing at 6ft tall, with short spikey grey hair with red tips, warm golden eyes, and a lean muscular build pretty ordinary for a nineteen year old. However I _seem_ ordinary, but they don't know that _I am_ death, no one knows, and no one will ever know because everything I touch _dies_.

* * *

The earliest memory I can still recall to this day is the time I met _her_. Yes, I don't remember much about _her_ but she was someone I held close. I met her years ago in a park surrounded with the pinkest cherry blossom trees I had ever seen.

I was five at the time I met her in that park. It was raining that day. I love the rain, it makes me feel closer to the sky that seems oh so far away. I only ever visited that park when it rained and before long it became a habit whenever it rained I would go to the park, for what I don't know. Until she appeared, I still remember the day I saw her sitting there on the swing in the rain. Something about her seemed to draw me in, was it her elegant appearance, her brilliantly lit eyes, or was it that she was swinging in the rain? I don't know the reason, but she drew my attention.

Taking a seat in the swing next to the girl I see her bright eyes glance over to see who had come.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello." I respond timidly as the sound of rain splattering against the pavement drowned out any more means of conversation, which was fine with me. Although I admit that a small part of me wanted to know more about this interesting girl.

Pulling out a tattered book I had picked up off the streets I began flipping through the pages.

We continued to sit under the rain as we let the water soak our clothes with the girl continuing to swing like she didn't have a single care in the world. Quietly reading my book I occasionally glanced up to the strange girl.

"The rain feels nice." She says a smile on her face "It's not often I get to go outside"

"I like the rain too." I say quietly flipping the page in my book.

"Won't your book get wet?" She asks curiously.

"Should be fine." I reply.

"Oh."

After our short exchange of words we resumed our own things until an hour or so later.

Seeing the girl gracefully jump off of her swing she spins around to me "I have to go now, see you later." She smiles before running off.

Staring at her receding form I soon resume my book and to be honest I don't remember what book I was reading that day.

This continued every time it rained, I would come, sit next to her on the swings, read while she swung, watch her leave, and repeat. Each time we would exchange few words learning bits and pieces of each other every time.

But one time I didn't see her at the swings. She was sitting on a bench underneath a small roof that was located inside the park for the parents. Sitting there I see her eyes light up as she sees me coming.

Sitting on a bench in front of her I open my book as she comes over and sits next to me.

"Do you have any dreams?" She asks as I continued reading.

"Not really." I say nonchalantly flipping a page in my book.

"Really? I have tons of them!" She spoke enthusiastically as I took my eyes off my book and turn to her. That was probably the first time I actually looked at her and I do admit that I don't remember her face but I do remember her smile.

I listened to her dreams as she talked and talked for who knows how long, I didn't really care because even though I only listened I knew the both of us were having fun from the sound of her voice.

And just like every other time she would suddenly jolt up like she had forgotten what time it was and leave.

"Bye." I wave to her quietly for the first time as she spun around a big smile gracing her features.

"Don't say bye." She says "We'll be seeing each other later right? So it should be 'See you later'." She explained to me as I looked at her. Bursting out in to a fit of laughter she looked at me strangely before an even bigger smile appeared. "I got you to laugh and say goodbye to me today!" She cheered to herself.

Spinning around she begins running off "I'll see you next time!" She waved disappearing leaving me alone once again.

I remember one time I showed up from being beat by a shop owner for stealing and for the first time I felt what it was like to be cared for by another person, maybe it was then that my heart had opened up for someone other than myself.

This happened every time it rained, each time we talked more and more. Before long I found myself hoping for rain the next day and every other day.

This girl had charmed me with her melodic laughter, smile, and voice yet I didn't even know her name. The seasons eventually changed and away went the rainy season along with our good times. I started to see the girl less and less until I didn't get to see her altogether.

Even when it did rain.

* * *

As the slivers of sunlight tried to make its way into my eyes I groaned sitting up as a book fell off my face. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I yawned stretching out my sore limbs from sleeping on the ground.

Glancing over to my clock I jolt upright "Shit I'm going to be late!" I curse jumping up from the floor. Running around my small apartment I got myself ready for school.

Grabbing my school bag and a book I start running to school. Looking up to the skies I see the grey clouds rolling over I slow my pace.

Seeing the little pallets of rain splatter down I walk slower letting the water hit my face. Walking to the park I met her at all those years ago I flopped onto my back under a cherry blossom tree.

Putting my hands behind my head I lay there closing my eyes listening to the sound of rain seemingly soothing me. I always skipped school whenever it rained and I would hang around the cherry trees.

After a few hours I decided to head to school. I only ever decided to go to the last period of the day when it rained.

Finally reaching the entrance of Kuoh Academy I drag myself into the building still wet. Walking through the dreading quiet hallways I head up to the third year's floor.

"I wish I could just graduate already." I mutter to myself, my hands in my wet pockets.

Reaching my classroom I push open the door as everyone looked at my wet form like every other time it rained. No one ever asked me why I showed up late nor did anyone really care.

"Please take a seat, Asagi-san." The teacher looked at me sharply as I lazily took my seat by the window.

I never felt a reason to come to school and because of that I never really tried either. Staring outside I became absorbed in the rain going into my own little world.

* * *

Hearing the bell ring signaling the end of class and school for that matter I started to get up. Gathering my things into my school bag I pulled out the book I had picked up today. Turning out of the classroom and into the hallway I walked through the hall totally engrossed in my reading.

Grunting I fall back onto my butt as I ran into something or more like someone judging by the sound of it. Rubbing my sore spot I quickly pick up my things and get up to see who I had ran into.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sorry." The voice of a girl replied.

Offering my hand to the girl I see her closed eyes flutter open revealing a charming pair of blue-green eyes but the thing that caught my eyes the most was her flowing red no crimson hair. She was absolutely stunning a hour glass like figure that boys ogled at and girls would be jealous of.

"Sorry, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I say snapping out of my thoughts as I helped her up.

"No it's alright." She offers a smile that would make any heart flutter "Well I have to get to my club now." She waves before walking away an air of elegance surrounding her.

Looking to the ground I see a slip of paper. "She probably dropped it." I mumbled picking it up.

Reading the slip I see a circle with intricate designs in it. "Use a drop of blood to contract a devil." I read to myself. "What the hell?" I say before stuffing the paper into my jacket pocket. Glancing over to one of the clocks hung up in the school my eyes widen. "Fuck I better hurry." I tell myself breaking out into a sprint.

Running through the school I finally reach the entrance gates. Sprinting through the pouring rain my breath quickened as did my pace as I rushed through the wet streets.

Reaching the local diner I come to a skidding stop. Rushing inside I see my boss a fat man who could barely move on his own reminding me of a pig.

"Oy! Rentaro, hurry up and git to work!" He ordered as I nodded running around to the back to get changed into my work clothes. No one at school knew about this either, about how the kid who showed up late everyday worked part time just to get by on tuition and rent.

And to be honest I hated this place day after day when I came to work I was always being kicked around by those higher up than me. Not much you can do when you're the kitchen boy who washes dishes, but the pay did barely get me by.

After getting dressed I hurried to the kitchen. Mentally groaning at the huge load of dishes already piled up I pick up a load and carry it over to the sink. Carrying heavy dishes everyday was probably what made me build up some muscles over the years.

"Come on go! Wash faster!" The head chef yelled at me as he smacked me in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

Furiously scrubbing at the plates I quickly washed the plates as the chef made another blow to my head with the newspaper. "I better not find any suds of soap left on those plates!" He shouted as I rinsed the plate. This was normal if not better than usual, sometimes they would beat me to vent out their anger because they knew I healed quick for a person. Seen as a _blessing_ for others but is a curse to me.

* * *

As closing time came and after all my plates had been cleaned I was free to leave. Looking around the now empty kitchen I grab an empty to-go box. Quickly looking around the area to make sure no one else was there I take a spoonful of rice, filling up the box. Hastily going back to the changing room I hide the box into my school bag and change back into my normal clothes leaving soon after.

Walking home I look up to the now clear skies. The rain had gone, just like everyone I ever cared about in my life. But unlike them the rain always came back.

I always felt like I was walking aimlessly every time I walked 'home'. Walking down the same dimly lit streets to the same rundown apartment building in the rundown part of town, walking up the same flight of stairs, everything about this process seemed meaningless. Why did I have to do this every day? What's the point of life if it's just an endless cycle over and over again? It was all pointless and so was my life.

I didn't know what I was living for. I was just living for myself. Maybe it was to see the next rainy day, maybe it was because a small part of me longed to meet that girl in that park once more.

Unlocking the door to my apartment I trudge inside locking the door behind me letting out a sigh.

"What a pain." I groan shuffling my way into my one room apartment.

Sitting down on the floor I pull out the to-go box full of rice and a pair of chopsticks. This was the typical food I ate for every meal, rice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Splitting the rice into four portions in the box I soon began to hungrily eat a portion of rice. Finishing the small portion I close the box falling back onto the floor.

"Mannnnn I'm hungry." I tell myself staring up to my tattered ceiling. Laying there I pulled out the book I was reading. My tired fingers turning the pages as my eyes scanned the pages. I had always loved to read books, it didn't matter what book it was I loved to read them all. Especially if it added to my knowledge, books have just always helped me escape from reality.

Getting ready to go to sleep I took a shower which for some reason only spat out cold water. But it felt good against my skin calming my nerves. Brushing my teeth I washed my face as I left the bathroom and changed into my pajamas that consisted of only my boxers.

Pulling out my blanket and pillow I lay them on the ground as I stared into the ceiling of my dark room I waited for sleep to overcome my tired body. Closing my eyes I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun with you today!" The cheerful voice of the girl said. Looking around to look at the girl I see a blackened figure "Don't you remember me?" She asked hurt in her voice. Staring at the darkened figure I tried to make out her form unable to recall how she looked. "We told each other our names, remember Ren?" She questioned as my eyes widened at my nickname.

Looking at her dark form everything around us soon glowed, a bright light blinding me. Closing my eyes I shield my eyes from the blinding light. Reopening my eyes I'm in a room, not my room either and I was in someone's bed, not my bed I didn't have one.

Feeling a weight on me I look up my heart beat quickened as my eyes met with a pair of blue-green eyes. A sultry smile played at her lips as her long crimson hair fell down her back. Her impressive bust swaying before my reddening face I lay there underneath her weight she leaned down next to my ear.

"Rentaro." She whispered my name blowing into my ear making me shiver with delight.

Swallowing hard at her playfulness the scene before me soon disintegrated into nothingness as my body woke up from the slumber.

Groaning I sit up. Thinking about the girl in my dream I put a hand to my face I think "I ran into her yesterday…" I think out loud.

"Why am I dreaming about her?" I mumble my face reddening as my eyes trailed over to my clock. "Shit! I better hurry!" I scramble onto my feet to get ready for school.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

Glancing out the window of the Occult Research Club I observe the school grounds below. Watching the hurried form of a gray haired guy cross through the front entrance, my eyes trailing his every move I see him glance towards the ORC building more precisely where I am standing. Seeing him continue walking into the school I stared at his receding form.

"Rentaro Asagi." Akeno says handing me a cup of tea.

"What?" I ask.

"That's his name, you were interested in him right?" Akeno says a knowing smile on her face. "Rentaro Asagi, he shows up late to school every time it rains and he is always alone when at school. I don't really know much more besides the fact that he's always reading." She continued without waiting for my response.

"He's quite cute isn't he?" Akeno asked as I turned around.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Ufufu if you don't go after him I will." She giggled.

Humming a response I continue watching the school grounds as another boy ran by but this time he was being chased by a group of girls waving their wooden swords.

"I need Issei Hyoudou in my peerage, but keep a close eye on Rentaro Asagi I felt something interesting inside of him." I tell Akeno as she nods a small smile on her lips.

"Ara ara so running into him yesterday wasn't an accident?" Akeno asked a smile on her face.

"Who knows?" I reply mysteriously.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

"ACHOO!" I sneeze before resuming my reading. Flipping the page someone made their presence known next to me. Looking over to see who it was I see the crimson haired girl I had run into the other day.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully. Noticing the sharp glares I was receiving from the male population in the room as I raised a curious eyebrow at why she had decided to greet me.

"Good morning." I respond as the dream I had this morning creeped back into my head causing me to look away from her embarrassingly.

"I don't think I was able to properly introduce myself yesterday, my name is Rias Gremory." She introduced herself as I sensed hints of pride at her name.

"Nice to meet you, Rentaro Asagi." I respond as uninterestedly as possible. After all throughout my life I am practically invisible, faded into the background, a nobody, unless somebody wanted something from me. So I had my rights to be suspicious

Thinking the conversation was over I resumed my book. "Would you like to join the Occult Research Club?" She asked.

Looking at her strangely I tried to read her unreadable face "Sorry, but I can't." I reply.

"Why not? I'm the club president and Akeno is the vice-president." She introduced the black haired girl who had suddenly appeared next to her. Waving to me I wave back before turning the page in my book.

"I'm not interested." I state hoping to end the conversation as the tardy bell rang bringing me relief.

"Please think about it." She smiles before the two of them returned to their seats.

"Something's up." I whisper to myself resuming my reading.

Frowning as I flipped the page in my book I continued thinking about the fishy matter. And if you were wondering why the teacher hasn't said anything is because they all have basically given up on me, or as many would refer to as a lost cause.

Closing my book I lay my head down "What a pain." I curse under my breath as I stared ahead to the chalkboard "Literature class huh."

"Gremory-san can you please read this tanka?" The teacher asked pointing to the line of words.

 _ **{I DO NOT OWN THIS OR THE ANSWER IT IS FROM Man'yōshū, Book 11}**_ _"A faint clap of thunder, Clouded skies, Perhaps rain will come. If so, will you stay here with me?"_ She stood up reading it out loud as I stared at her along with the whole male population in my class, something about her elegance made me even more curious about her.

"Now since Asagi-san here, has decided to finally join us in class would you mind telling us the answer to this tanka?" She stared at me sternly as I too stood up.

" _A faint clap of thunder, Even if rain comes or not, I will stay here, Together with you."_ I recite my voice strong and confident as the teacher looked at me a bit of surprise that was quickly hidden. I mean what did you expect from a guy who's always reading? Making eye contact with a smiling Rias I blush and avert my eyes to the ground before taking a seat.

* * *

Watching the class disperse for lunch I pull out my to-go box and a pair of chopsticks. Picking up my box I walk down the winding stairs of the school, leaving the building I walk around to the back of the school.

Finding a tree I sit under the shade leaning on the trunk I open my box of rice.

"ar roof" Hearing the small bark my head jolts up. Looking over to the bushes where the bark had come from I see a small skinny dog crawl out.

"Why hello there." I smile a real smile the one that I did rarely now days.

Watching the dog slowly approach me he sits next to me his fur slightly disheveled from not being groomed properly in ages.

Looking at his skinny form I glance down to my rice before placing the to-go box of rice in front of the dog. Seeing the dog's eyes light up like it were saying thank you I chuckle petting its unsually very soft fur. Sitting there I pet the poor dog as it devoured what was left of my rice.

"Are you running away from somewhere too?" I mumble petting the dog. "I'm alone too." I say sadly.

Falling back onto the grass I close my eyes to think about whatever came to my mind first and today the first and only thing that came to my mind was Rias. _'What could she be up to?'_ I think to myself.

Feeling a set of eyes fall on me I sit upright. Looking around my surroundings my eyes land on the tree in front of me, staring hard at the tree I expected someone to be there.

"If you want to fight me then just come out already." I mutter loud enough for if anyone was on the tree to hear me. Hearing nothing in return I relax a bit leaning back on the trunk I run my fingers through the dog's coarse fur.

Pulling out a book from my pocket I glance over the creased cover spelled across the cover _was "The Seven Deadly Sins"_. This book was one of my favorites for some reason it just really appealed to me. Each sin; pride, envy, wrath, sloth, greed, gluttony, and lust everyone carries at least one sin it keeps us human.

Looking over I see that the dog was finished with my rice. Smiling I pat the dog as its tail wagged happily. Standing up I hear the bell ring, looking back down to the dog I smile "I'll be back tomorrow." I wave before heading back to class.

"Ara ara, are you Asagi-san?" Someone asks from behind me.

Turning around I'm met with a gorge- wait no pretty girl with violet eyes and black hair carefully tied up with an orange ribbon.

"Ah please call me Rentaro, you must be Himejima-san from this morning nice to meet you." I offer a timid smile.

Returning the smile she nods "Rentaro-kun, please call me Akeno then, and yes we did meet yesterday. I was actually wondering if you had made a decision on joining us."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to join your club." I say not elaborating any more than that.

Quickly regaining my calm composure I nod my head to excuse myself as I started to walk away, holding my hand with a firm yet gentle grip I look back at her an emotionless expression on my face.

"Please consider the offer." She says with her usual eye smile. Letting me go I stuff my hands into my pockets as Akeno walked next to me.

Walking through the front schoolyard to reenter the school I hear hushed whispers suddenly arise.

"Isn't that Akeno-Onee-Sama?"

"She's hot!"

"Who's that guy next to her?"

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"I'm so jealous!"

"That guy is pretty hot."

"Ufufu what happened to that cool demeanor?" She teased me as I shuddered at the last comment.

"I'm not used to this much attention." I reply quietly as she giggled.

"Don't be so nervous you are actually quite good looking."

Blushing at her comment I don't say anything as we made our way up the stairs to the third year's floor.

Reaching the classroom we made our way to our separate seats. Falling into my seat I lay my head down "What a pain." I sigh for the umpteenth time today.

Keeping my head on the table I look up to Akeno and Rias near the front of the classroom talking to each other. Staring at them I couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever it was that they needed me for was something important, almost like they had something to hide from everyone.

* * *

As the final bell of the day rang I sluggishly moved to pack up my belongings turning towards the door to leave spot out of the corner of my eye I spot Rias Gremory standing there with a smile spread across her beauti- no elegant face.

Seeing her notice me she walks in front of me blocking off the exit. Grabbing my hand she starts running pulling me along with her vice grip.

"W-wait Gremory-san!" I say as she continues running.

"Just Rias is fine." She smiles.

"R-Rias-san, I need to go." I started as she didn't listen to me continuing to pull me along.

Running next to Rias we reach the front of the school where she continued running straight to the back of the school and towards the old school building that wasn't used anymore. Getting to the school building she pushed open the door revealing a darkly decorated room.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Clubroom!" She said happily as I frowned a bit at this.

"Look Rias-san, I am not joining your club." I state stubbornly as Rias's face puffed up into a pout, checking the time on the clock hung up on the room. "Please excuse me but I need to get going." I tell her walking away from a disappointed Rias.

Sprinting I internally screamed at myself _'Dammit I took too long now I'm going to be late.'_

* * *

Reaching the diner I sprint inside only to be met by my pig of a boss. "I pay you and you decide to come late?" He said a crooked smile grew his greasy face. "Let's have a little talk about your work ethic in the back, how bout we?" He pointed with his sausage finger as I quietly heeded his words.

Walking to the dark room in the back he closes the door behind us and flicks the light on. Turning to face him I only see stars flash before my eyes as I felt my cheek swelling up. Still standing on my feet I open my eyes to look at the sneering man his fist raised.

"Don't think you can git away with bein paid and gettin here late!" He bellowed as he threw another fist at my gut making me grunt from the force. Listening to his snickering I could tell the sick bastard was enjoying this.

Staring at him only made my blood boil but even so I was so so tired to even fight back, what was the point anyways? So I let him continue dealing me blow after blow bruising my face until he drew blood. Afterwards he shoved me to the ground, landing with a hard thud I hear him open the door. Thinking he was done with me I started to stumble up from the floor.

Hearing the door close once more my heart dropped a bit as I craned my sore neck up to see what had happened. Seeing two more men accompanying him one being the head chef and the other a waiter both wearing sly smirks matching that pig's.

Grunting as I felt a shoe being stomped on the side of my face I see that pig smiling cruelly down to me "Now who said you could git up?" He chuckled.

Seeing the two men smile down to me like I were a piece of trash I hear them pop their knuckles. Driving the heel of his shoe into my head I curled up in pain as the two men started kicking me bruising my ribs and back, keeping me from curling up any further.

Keeping my mouth shut from letting out any screams of pain I felt my warm blood trailing down my back and chest. For minutes all you could hear was the thumping of a body and the occasional snicker of entertainment.

After a few more minutes that felt like hours they finally stopped. Feeling my body go limp I lay on the cold floor. Pulling me up by the collar of my shirt my body felt heavy as he brought me a few inches away from his face.

"Git outta here, you're fired!" He shouted in my face his breath stinking of dead fish making me gag internally.

Gritting my teeth I look him hard in the eyes as I spat in his face a mixture of blood and saliva coming out as his face scrunched up with anger.

"Don't make me regret letting you go." He hissed.

"Fuck you."

Roughly tossing me over to his two lackeys he looks at me disgusted "Toss him out wit the garbage." He sneered before turning away.

Grabbing me by my arms they dragged me out of the room and outside to where the garbage dumps where located in the alley.

"Have fun." They cackled before tossing me in with the garbage they tossed my now dirty school bag on top of me.

Groaning from landing on some sharp aluminum cans I lay there staring from the dumpster to the dark sky that was brightly illuminated with millions of stars. Those stars somehow someway gave me hope even at this moment.

Picking up my freshly torn bag I pick my sore body up as I climbed out of the dumpster. Landing on the concrete ground my knees buckled from the sudden force as I stumbled for balance. Falling onto the hard ground a moan of pain escaped my lips.

"I hate them, I hate them." I repeated over and over again my voice shaking with anger.

Laying there my chest rose and sank as I took in shallow breaths. Putting a hand to my ribs I winced in pain "I definitely bruised some ribs." My parched voice mumbled. Getting back up from the ground my body felt ten times heavier as my head spun.

Standing back up on my feet I limped out of the alley as the street light shone down on me letting me get a full view of the damage. Looking at my tattered clothes I sighed tiredly "Now I have to buy a new uniform too."

* * *

Dragging my heavy body down the darkly lit streets leading to my rundown apartment building I felt a large hand on my shoulder. Turning to see who it was I see a burly built man with tattoos along his arms with three others behind him, probably his lackeys.

"What do you want?" I ask a bit irritated knowing fully well how the more run down parts of town was prone of thugs.

"Looks like this kid has got a bit of an attitude, don't cha think boys?" He sneered looking at me as if I were below him. "Well lookie here kiddo, why don't you give me all the money you have on ya and we'll be on our way. Sounds good right?"

Scowling at him my mood only got sourer than before.

"Look like this kid's got an attitude." He chuckled to his 'friends'. "Now that won't do now will it?" He laughed reaching into his pocket before pulling out a knife.

Feeling my heart thump madly against my ribcage as my ears rang like drums. I don't know what expression I had on my face at the time but I know I was scared before I thought came to me.

' _I thought I didn't have a reason to live anymore, so why am I so scared?'_ I think to myself as a flash of the girl in the park came to mind, wincing as the grip on my shoulder tightened.

Letting my frantic eyes trail over to the beady eyes of the thug he gives me a chilling smile showing off his yellow teeth. Looking left and right for a chance to run I found myself surrounded by his lackeys.

Suddenly grabbing my arms they held onto me tightly as their supposed boss towered over me. Swallowing hard I stared eye to eye with the large man my tired body shaking in fear.

"Why don't we mess up that face of yours some more." He cackled his voice causing me to back away slightly only for his men to hold me in place. Now if this were some anime I would've gained some kickass power right about now, but this isn't some anime is it?

"So be a good boy and hand over your wallet."

"I don't have my wallet." I say firmly my already cut lip quivered slightly from my previous injuries.

Seeing a dissatisfied look come across the thug's face he looks at his lackeys. Unable to read his facial expression I'm suddenly pushed to the ground with a hard thud causing me to cry out in pain from my bruises and cuts.

Searching my body one of the lackeys pipes up "He really doesn't have anything on him."

"Lemme have another look at the bastard." A different voice commanded as I peered up to see who the voice belonged to.

Letting my eyes look at the man in clerical clothing with short white hair and crazed red eyes that seemed to drill holes into my soul I trembled on the ground, but the thing that seemed to scare me the most about the man was his disturbing smile that twisted at the edges of his mouth.

Watching the man's every move he immediately dashes forward. The scent of blood filled the air as red filled my vision, a sudden pain shooting throughout my body as I looked down to the gaping hole in my stomach. Seeing a sickening grin grow on his face I choked on my own blood.

Watching him stand above me a very bright blade almost as if it were made of light in his hand dripping with my thick red blood, hearing his insane laugh emit from his throat as the four thugs from before stood behind him.

"The bastard didn't even put up a fight, how pitiful." The white haired man said in between laughs making my body shake in rage.

' _Dammit if only I were stronger this wouldn't have happened.'_ I thought to myself over and over again as I clenched my fists. I could already feel my body become more and more nauseated by the minute as my blood pooled around me.

Seeing the white haired man lean down in front of my face he whispered just loud enough for me to hear "You're probably thinking 'why me?' well let me tell you why. You were brought into this world as a bastard so it's only right that you leave this world as one."

Standing back up straight he looked down on me as I received the same look I always received the look of being below him. Turning away from me the four thugs followed the white haired man as black feathered wings popped out from their backs.

Watching my surroundings start darkening I chuckle a bit before coughing up blood bringing my unusually heavy hand up to my face I look at the dark red blood covering my hands.

"It's the same color as her hair… crimson…" I mumble my voice barely above a whisper. I found it funny that in my last moments I thought about some girl I had only recently met.

' _She really was interesting I only wish that I could've gotten to know her better…'_

Feeling weak my eyes started to close just as a bright red light shone from my jacket pocket.

' _Must be some weird death thing people see before they die, people say they see the light right? This must be it…'_ I think to myself a small chuckle coming from my lips, tears falling from my eyes.

"It's funny that I've come to accept this… even though I-I regret never telling that girl…" I chuckle dryly as my lungs ran out of air, my cold body started to shut down as I no longer felt the pain from earlier.

"It's ok Ren." A soft yet warm voice came over me like a cool breeze during a hot summer day.

' _She's the only one who calls me that…'_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's a wrap on the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review or PM me on what I could improve on or what you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **This is who I have planned for Rentaro and Issei's harems so far:**

 **Rentaro: Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka**

 **Issei: Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina**

 **If you have any more recommendations for any other girls to add than feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Chapter 2: Envy**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

I felt my consciousness slowly slipping away as I was _dying._ In my final seconds in this world my mind was for some reason very aware of my surroundings. I saw the _crimson_ strands of her hair as the smell of strawberry shampoo flooded my nose and just before I did _die_ I heard her voice, I'm sure of it.

"…not enough…pieces…Issei…all…" Her voice came out hysteric as her face came into view.

Seeing the look of alarm on her voice a small smile came onto my face.

 _'Even when she's panicking she's seriously cute.'_

It's an odd feeling to die. Being completely adrift in an empty black space, it isn't warm nor cold. I feel light yet I'm not flying or falling, just in a dark abyss of nothingness. Unable to keep track of time I'm not sure exactly how long I stayed in this state.

* * *

But after some time a bright red light slammed into me causing my whole body to burn. Pain spread throughout my whole body as blood rushed back through my veins. My lungs heaved against my ribs returning my breath.

"AHHHHHH!" I shout jolting up my body soaked with sweat.

Breathing heavily I frantically looked down to my stomach looking for any signs of a scar or scratch from being stabbed. I saw nothing, not a single mark was left behind.

Hearing a shuffle underneath the sheets I freeze, looking over to the other side of the bed… wait bed? I don't own a bed…then whose bed is this but the real question is who is this? Swallowing I see the person slowly sit up, the blanket falling off their very curvaceous body.

Feeling a furious red blush growing on my cheeks I see her blue-green eyes open making me back away slightly.

"R-Rias-san?" I say nervously as I caught myself tracing her body. Looking away I backed away a little bit more. "W-why are you naked?" I stutter embarrassingly. Feeling a breeze below I looked down only to find myself also naked, after a few minutes I managed to calm myself down. _'What the hell happened? I don't recall anything in particular'_ I think to myself putting a hand up to my head.

"Is your stomach alright?" She asked getting out of bed as I looked up to her in shock.

"Yeah it's fine." I answer slightly confused on how she knew about my dream.

"That wasn't a dream." She answered making me jump slightly.

"You were stabbed in the stomach the other night and I had to heal you with my demonic powers." She explained before turning around "Could you help me?" She asked pointing to her bra as I stood up.

"But that doesn't explain why we're naked." I say hooking her bra.

"I told you! I had to share some of my demonic powers to heal you so I hugged you naked." She spoke almost as if it were obvious.

Letting her words process my brain finally clicks "EHHHH? HUG NAKED?!"

"It's alright I'm still a virgin." She reassured me and even though a part of me was reassured another part was slightly disappointed.

"This world is full of mysteries." She soft gently

"Wait Rias-san…" I say as a soft hand touched my cheek.

Turning to the owner of the hand I blush slightly "It doesn't make sense…" I start, seeing Rias's face only inches away from mine it was only right that my breath was slightly taken away. Looking into her blue-green eyes I open my mouth slightly "You said something about demons right?" I finally ask finding the words to fill my agape mouth.

"Yes, I am a demon and I am your master." I frowned as she answered her eyes looking deep into my golden ones. Pausing for a second a ghost of a smile appears on her face "Can I call you Ren?" As my small frown deepened at the nickname I quickly concealed it.

"Sure." I reply as nonchalantly as possible my head still wrapping around what she had just said. "Rias-san, whose bed is this?" I ask as she smiles.

"It's a bed in the ORC, Akeno helped bring you here after she found you in the state you were in. There's a new set of clothes over there for you, since you obviously can't wear your old one." She pointed as I looked at it in a bit of shock.

"I can't wear this." I start as she puts a slender finger up to my lips.

"It's ok you're my servant now." She spoke softly as I frowned once more. "I had a question about that mark on your stomach." She points questionably.

"Why do you care?" I snapped a bit too harshly.

Silently thanking her I got dressed careful to not show her my back I quickly excused myself from the ORC. Getting out of the clubroom my frown reappeared on my troubled face.

"What is she talking about? Me being her servant and all." I mumble unconsciously touching where I was previously stabbed. "It's just like before 'serving' that pig of a boss." I spat my hair covering my sad eyes. "It's just like before…" I repeat.

"I'm never going to let someone do that to me again." I scowled my hands clenched into fists. Feeling a droplet of rain fall onto my face I look up to the grey sky "What great timing." I grumble.

Stuffing my fists into the pockets of my pants I stormed out of the school campus. Just the idea of serving someone seemed to get me mad. Angrily striding down the street to the park the rain started to come down harder soaking my new uniform.

* * *

Stepping through a puddle I ignore my now soaked shoes walked through the entrance to the park. Stopping I stand still letting the rain hit me cooling me down a bit.

"Someone finally decides to talk to me and I act like a total dick." I sigh running a hand through my wet and somewhat spiky hair.

Trudging to the swing set I stare at it a bit before finally taking a seat. Sitting there in the rain I felt guilty about what I had said to Rias. It was probably the first time I had ever truly felt guilt about saying something.

Feeling an oddly warm hand suddenly touch my shoulder I jump off the swing. Quickly spinning around to see who had touched me I see a guilty faced Rias. Throwing my head down I bow "I-I'm sorry for being such a dick earlier!" I say fumbling over my words.

Staring at the wet ground in silence until I hear a melodic giggle emit from her mouth "It's ok Ren raise your head." Lifting my head I look at her. I was kind of appalled by how someone could appear so bright while it was raining.

Rubbing the back of my neck guiltily I apologized "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been a servant all my life and… I'm sorry but I _refuse_ to be your servant."

"Don't apologize so much, you've done nothing wrong and while things may not make sense to you at the moment they will with time. But you are my servant and I am your master." She said as I frowned.

"No, I will not be your servant or anyone else's servant! I've been a servant all my life! I have been looked down upon as trash _all my life_!" I shouted looking at the ground in shame.

Putting her warm hand on my cheek I looked up to her in shock. "It's ok I won't treat you like the others have. I will give you a purpose to serve me."

"No, dammit why don't you understand? I don't want to be your servant! I have nothing special so why do you want me? Just leave me alone like everyone else!"

"I want to save you from your cruel fate, _let me save you_." She spoke calmly but her words were filled with purpose. "Smile, you're not alone anymore. I will help give you hope and power to overcome your sadness. So let us walk down this endless path together." She smiled.

Opening my mouth to say something I quickly shut it before I said something stupid. "Thank you Rias." I smile my voice sincere and full of kindness. Realizing how I had addressed her I blush my cheeks rivalling her hair color. Taking off my school uniform jacket I place it over her head.

"I can't let you get sick from standing with me in the rain." I mumble embarrassingly as she smiled. "By the way how'd you know where I was?" I ask.

"Akeno said you would be here." She answered as I raised an eyebrow. Choosing to ignore it I watch her take a seat on the swings.

"You asked about this mark right?" I pulled up my shirt showing her my abs. Now don't get me wrong they aren't that much but they are definitely chiseled.

Letting a blush from a certain red haired girl go by unnoticed I pointed to the black circular dragon biting its tail with strange writing inside that was tattooed onto my stomach. "I guess since I could remember I've always had this mark. It seems to be of Ouroboros the infinity dragon, it's probably something the orphanage branded me with." I shrugged pulling my wet shirt back down.

Seeing her deep in thought she looks at me strangely "Branded?" She asks confused.

Rubbing the back of my neck nervously I take in a deep breath. Pulling off my yellow t-shirt I hesitate a bit before turning around showing her my heavily scarred back. Gasping at her sudden touch I felt her delicate fingers trace the largest scar running diagonally from my shoulder to my lower back. Shuddering from the cold rain pouring onto me I felt her eyes carefully tracing each and every scar on my back.

"What happened?" She finally asked tracing the largest scar. Staying quiet I pull my shirt back on a grim look on my face.

"I'll tell you everything one day, trust me." I quickly hide my grim face with a small smile. Looking at her face I knew she didn't buy my smile but I continued to hide away my true feelings.

I would only be troubling her more.

"If there's anything troubling you let me know. I'll help share the burden with you, because you are my cute servant now." She smiled as I raised an eyebrow at the word cute.

"My my chéri, are you hitting on me? I didn't know my master could be so daring." I joke playfully a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Glancing over to one of the street clocks my smile slowly disappears "I'm sorry but I have to get going now." I say quickly. Breaking out into a sprint I started running towards my dreaded workplace.

I know I know you're probably asking 'why the hell are you going back to that hell hole?' well I'll answer that. It's because that's the only place that would actually hire and pay me a 'livable' amount.

* * *

Reaching out to push open the door to the diner I was hesitant to enter. Looking down to my shaking hands I clenched them into a fist before pushing the door open.

"Well would cha lookie here! The lil' brat's back!" The pig squealed before grabbing my shirt collar.

Yanking out towards the alley where I was thrown yesterday his face quickly changed into a snarl. Dropping me onto the ground with a hard thud he looks down on me.

"Dogeza!" (It's a way Japanese people deeply apologize for people by bowing on the ground) He commanded his arms crossed.

Looking at him I stand back up "Rehire me." I say angrily.

"Beg for my forgiveness."

"You know what? I was wrong to come back here." I snort turning to walk away.

Forcibly grabbing my shoulder his face red with anger "You lil' piece of shit. Have you no respect for your superiors?"

"Ha, you've got to be kidding me I should have never listened to a pig spouting commands." I spat furiously as he pulled his large fist back.

"Now I think you should stop right there pretty boy. Don't want us to mess up that face again now do we? I'm sure you remember what happened yesterday."

Swinging his fist I made no attempt to dodge as it hit me square in the cheek, oddly not hurting as much as yesterday.

"Why you cheeky brat, why don't you fight back like a real man?" He roared enraged.

"Because real men don't beat up helpless pigs." I mocked a challenging smirk on my face.

"Fuck you, cheeky bastard!" He bellowed his face red and blotchy with anger.

Throwing another punch he hits me right under my eye. Feeling his sweaty hands wrap around my throat slowly tightening.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you…" He repeated angrily.

Feeling my airway slowly being cut off I choked struggling to breathe I gasp for air "If…you do this you'll…only become a…lesser man." I say in-between breaths as his grip got tighter. Beginning to see stars I suddenly fell to my knees landing on to the cool pavement sitting back up gasping as air filled my lungs.

Looking up confused I see a worried Rias "Rias-san?" I say coughing.

"Why did you do that?" Her tone was harsh yet her face was worry filled.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I mumble getting up looking to see what she had done to that pig. Noticing his body on the floor knocked out I ask Rias "What did you do to him?"

"I just knocked him out and erased his memory." She spoke hints of anger still directed towards me.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can also alter memories and look at people's memories." I felt a little uneasy at the second thing she had said.

 _'Wait did that mean she could read minds?'_ I think to myself.

"No cannot read minds." She tells me as I look at her suspiciously.

Pulling my face with her hand she brings her face close to mine.

"I'm going to need to bandage you up." She mumbled looking at my fresh wounds.

Looking away I blush slightly "I'll be fine."

Stuffing my hands into my pockets I look up to the now clear skies. Deciding to head home I let out a sigh as Rias continued following me. Walking by my side I glance over to her with my jacket still draped across her shoulders I let out a small chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the ORC? School is about to finish." I state absentmindedly.

"Oh you're right! I'm supposed to introduce Issei to the ORC."

"You should get going."

"You have to come too! You're a member of the ORC now." She insisted/commanded.

Looking away embarrassingly I rub the back of my neck "I guess I do owe you, for saving my life and all."

Glancing at Rias I see her face light up with glee. Taking her hand I started running towards the school a smile growing on my face.

"Life's too short to be walking." I smile as I lead her down the streets. "Me dying yesterday is proof of that." I joke as she shocked me with a blissful melodic laugh that made my chest feel a little funny.

* * *

Reaching the ORC I stop in front of the door as Rias looked behind to me a smile on her delicate features.

"I'm sorry, I've caused you so much trouble today."

"Don't be sorry, I am your master and I will do anything to make my servants happy."

Pushing open the door she ushers me inside. Walking inside the ORC I see Akeno making tea, noticing us she smiles.

"I am going to take a shower." Rias stated as I swallowed looking to where she had disappeared behind the curtain.

"Shower?"

"There's a shower in the ORC" Akeno answered. "Ara ara I see you have decided to join our club Rentaro-kun." She smiled.

"Thank you for saving me last night!" I bow a small blush tainting my cheeks.

"Ufufu it was no problem, but if you would like to repay me~" She smiled a sultry look on her face as she put her hand over my abs.

Deciding to do a little teasing I lift her chin up gently with my finger. Bringing my face closer to hers a small smile appears on my face as we were centimeters away from each other's lips "Don't tempt me Akeno-san, or I might take you up on that offer." I whisper as I see a small but noticeable blush appeared on her face.

"Ufufu Rentaro-kun you are quite daring." She giggled as I chuckled. "Please take a seat. There's still quite a bit of time until the other members arrive."

Taking a seat on one the couches in the dimly lit room I remembered what Rias had said earlier about Akeno.

Handing me a cup of tea I thank Akeno before taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"This is delicious!" I gasp looking at the cup in amazement.

"Ufufu thank you Rentaro-kun." She smiled taking a seat next to me on the couch as she set down a medical box on the coffee table.

"Let me bandage you up." Akeno stated as I nodded. Pulling out some disinfectant and bandages she started applying the disinfectant onto my wounds. Wincing a bit at the stinging sensation I could've sworn I saw her eyes flicker with pleasure as she licked her lips.

Finally finishing bandaging my wounds I thanked her as we both sat in silence with the sound of the shower running in the background.

Holding the cup I nervously traced the intricate designs on the cup with my fingers as I looked over to a usual eye smiling Akeno. She was honestly a beauty, a curvaceous body that rivalled only Rias's and beautiful black hair held up with an orange hair tie. Shaking my head I cleared away those thoughts as I took a sip of the delicious tea.

"Akeno-san…" I started as a searing headache ripped through my head. "Urgh." I groan clutching my head in pain as a blurry memory slowly became clearer.

It was a memory of that girl.

"Ren, let's get married once we're older kay'?" Her chipper voice resounded through my head.

"Ok." A younger version of me answered.

Sticking out her pinkie finger I just stared at it.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"We're going to make a promise." She said as if it were obvious.

Latching my pinkie with hers her face lights up with joy as she enveloped me into a hug.

"I'll be your wife one day." She smiled as I turned away a blush on my cheeks.

As the memory vanished I frowned running a hand through my hair.

"I still don't remember her face." I mutter.

"Is everything ok Rentaro-kun?" Akeno asked once more as I looked up replacing my frown with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a small headache." I chuckle. _'I shouldn't just assume it's her'_

Hearing the door of the ORC open I look to see who it was. Watching a short white haired and gold eyed girl walk in I stand up.

"Nice to meet you." I greet as she nodded to me.

Taking a seat on the couch in front of us, she pulls out a bar of chocolate. Sitting back down Akeno introduces us to each other.

"This is Toujou Koneko a first year and Koneko this is Asagi Rentaro a new member."

"Nice to meet you." Koneko answered quietly.

Sitting in silence for a few more minutes I continued drinking Akeno's tea before I heard the door open once more. This time a blonde and brown haired boy walked in.

Standing up once more along with Akeno I introduced myself to the two second years, Hyoudou Issei and Kiba Yuuto.

Talking to the two the shower curtain pulled back and out walked Rias now fully dressed. Hearing Issei ogle at her figure and every other females figure I did feel a little agitated but I kept it to myself.

"Thanks for waiting." Rias said drying her hair with a towel.

"Sorry, since I spent the night healing Ren I didn't have enough time to shower."

"N-no it's fine!" Issei and I said at once. Exchanging frowns to each other we looked back to Rias.

Sitting back down where I was next to Akeno, Yuuto takes a seat next to me as Issei took a seat next to Koneko on the couch in front of us.

"We welcome you both to the Occult Research Club. But, the ORC is merely a façade. Nothing more than a hobby." Rias explained.

"What do you mean?" Issei and I said at the same time. Frowning at each other I calmed myself down. _'He's annoying.'_ I thought to myself but little did I know that exact same thought went through his head too.

"I'll be frank." Rias resumed. "We are demons."

"Well that was very frank." I say as Issei gasped.

"The black winged man you both saw yesterday was a fallen angel. Once serving god, they have been casted down to the underworld due to their wicked nature. They're trying to manipulate humans and destroy us demons. Since primeval times there's been a constant fight over the underworld, or Hell, as humans call it. There are also normal angels, coming here on God's orders to hunt demons. In other words, we have a three-way standoff. Do you understand what I'm getting at so far?"

"I guess." I chuckled along with Issei.

"Amano Yuuma." Rias said as Issei gasped at the name. "I'm sure you remember her you both went on a date after all."

"I have no idea where you heard that name." Issei answers.

Sliding a picture on the table with a girl "She was certainly there." Rias said as Issei looked at the picture shocked.

"How'd you get that?"

"She is a fallen angel the same faction that assaulted you both last night." She continued.

"B-but no one else remembered her and her cellphone address was erased!" Issei spoke hysterically.

"Don't tell me she has powers like you, Rias." I speak up as she nods a smile on her face.

"Yes the same powers I used on your boss to erase his memory. Once she finished her mission she erased any traces left behind from you and the people around you."

"Mission?" Issei asks.

"Killing you both." She spoke a serious look on her face. Seeing her look over to Issei she continued "She came to check whether you have a certain dangerous object in your body. After she killed you by impaling you with a light-lance to be precise."

"Now that I think about it she brought up something about a Sa-something." He mumbled.

"Sacred Gear."

"A unusual power that resides in certain humans. It's said most of the great men in history possessed it." Akeno spoke up.

"And you think we have this?" I ask.

"Yes, which is why the fallen angels killed you." Rias answers.

"Sometimes they have power formidable to threaten demons and fallen angels. Issei and Ren could you both raise your left hands please."

"Like this?" We asked in unison as we once more frowned at each other.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

"This is all too sudden!" Issei said.

"Focus, Issei."

Holding up my left hand I looked over to Rias who was sitting on the desk as a blush grew on my face. It was then that both Issei and I could see Rias's black panties.

"Focus…Focus…" We mumbled over and over again.

"I can't do it!" Issei cried in defeat as Rias jumped off of the desk.

"This is a lot harder than I thought." I mumble.

"It's all right. We'll take it slow." Rias sighed.

"There has to be some kind of mistake." Issei started.

"It's a fact the fallen angels fear it and had you killed." Rias said.

"How are we still alive then?" I finally ask.

"Because of this." She flashed a small piece of paper with a strange circle in the middle. "You both summoned me with this flyer moments before you died. Issei had summoned me first and just a few minutes afterwards Ren summoned me."

 _'That's right I remembered her hair…'_ I think to myself.

"Ren, Issei, you both have been reborn into the household of Rias Gremory, daughter of Duke Gremory, an upper class demon. As a demon, that is!" She spoke with a proud air of royalty as black wings spread out from her back.

Staring at her in shock I chuckle a bit "I didn't think you were literal."

"Indeed we are the same." Akeno smiled as everyone's black wings spread out.

Hearing Issei gasp two as black wings protruded from his back. Hearing my own wings pop out I look at them in shock. Unlike the black wings everyone else had mine were a dark red. Seeing everyone's eyes look at my wings with interest I felt a little awkward.

"Ara ara that is certainly unique." Akeno smiled as I chuckled.

"So welcome Ren, Issei." Rias smiled.

"Seriously?" Issei and I cried out.

 _'I'm no longer human? This is fucking crazy.'_ I think to myself in shock. After listening to Rias I was actually quite interested in being a devil.

"Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation for it. Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon demons, so we just hand circles out to potential contractors."

Showing us a stack of flyers she continues "We usually have familiars do it, but as a servant you need to learn the basics. You both will be partners for this, since you both are new at it." Rias explains as we glared at each other.

Opening my bag Issei and I start pilling flyers into our bags. Leaning close to both of our ears she whispers "Work hard and you might get a servant for yourself someday!"

"M-my servant?" Issei asked eagerly.

"It all depends on the effort you put in."

"I-If they're servants, they will obey me, right?" Issei continued as I gained a tick mark.

"Yes." Rias says.

"So that means I can do whate-." Poor Issei never got to finish that sentence because I swung my bag so hard into his head he fell to the ground.

"If they're your servants why not." Rias giggled watching us.

* * *

"So there's only one bike…" I sweat drop before jumping on it "Haha, I got it first!" I shout pedaling.

"Hey you bastard! Come back!" Issei shouted running after me, jumping onto the bike I look behind to him.

"We almost fell!" I shout at him as he held onto the bike for dear life.

"This looks stupid." Issei groaned glaring at me.

"Wasn't my idea." I mumble pedaling down the steep slope.

"Did you hear what Buchou say about getting your own servants?" Issei asked excitedly. "Since we can no longer turn back into humans, I'll just become the harem king!" He shouted excitedly.

"Issei." I say as calmly as I can "If you say something stupid again I'll push you off."

* * *

Going back to the ORC after we had finished handing out our flyers we were met with a smiling Rias.

"We finished." Issei and I smile proudly before we glare at each other.

"I have one more thing for you both." Rias says "Koneko received two requests so you both will be taking one of them."

"Thanks for handling this." Koneko says bowing.

"No, thank you." We bow to her.

"Alright! Our first contract!" I say proudly as Issei and I high five each other.

Seeing the room glow a red color I look over to see Akeno standing in a glowing red larger version of the summoning circle on the flyers.

"This is a magic circle used for teleportation." Rias explains. "Give me your left hand please."

Showing her our left hands she taps them as a red intricate circle appeared.

"This serves as proof that you both belong to the Gremory household. Do as I told you with the client. Do you think you can do this?" Rias smiles.

"Y-yes!" We reply.

"Glad to hear that. Off you go then!"

Stepping into the glowing circle we waited for something to happen after a few seconds our body began to glow. Seeing the glowing of the circle disappear and our body's stop glowing I hear Rias sigh.

"It looks like the two of you can't use the circle." Rias said.

* * *

"This is lame!" I mutter pedaling once more with Issei sitting behind me holding onto the bike.

"What kind of demon has to go on a bike when summoned!?" Issei cried out.

Coming to a stop I lean the bike against a wall as we finally reached the apartment complex.

"This should be it." Issei mumbles.

"It's room 2-1." I say pointing to the door.

"Good-evening, Morisawa-san!" Issei and I greet in unison as we knocked on the door.

"Why do you keep copying me! We're here on behalf of Gremory-san." Issei and I cry out once more.

"Stop it!"

"Copy cat!"

Opening the door was a long black haired man "I want a different one." He spoke uninterestedly before closing the door.

"Oy! You're the one who summoned us!" I shouted banging on the door.

"Wait a second!" Issei shouted.

"What kind of demon knocks on doors?" He asks as I stop banging.

"He does bring up a good point… but Open up!" I shout.

"We knock on doors!" Issei cries.

"Koneko-chan always appears from this flyer's magic circle. Not to mention I summoned one demon, Koneko-chan not you two. Just leave now!"

"We wanted to do that too!" We sob.

"We biked here in the middle of the night for what?" I sob.

"You're helpless." The man sighed opening the door.

* * *

"Thank you." I mumble as he handed me a cup of tea.

"So you both are demons, so you must have talent. Show me."

"Talent? What does Koneko-chan usually do?" I ask curiously.

"There's cosplay! And being held in arms, just like a princess!" He shouted happily holding up a cosplay outfit as I sweat dropped.

"Of course…" I mumble staring at him.

"Y-You don't need a demon for that!" Issei shouted.

"A small girl like her won't be able to lift me if she's not a demon!" He shouted smugly.

"R-right." I sigh.

"W-wait she lifts you?" Issei mumbles.

"So what talent do you both have?" He asks.

Standing up Issei gets into a ridiculous pose "Dragon Wave!" He shouts thrusting his arm forward as the man and I stare at him. "Sorry, I can't do anything yet." Issei slumped in defeat.

Looking at me he signals for my turn "I can beat up Issei." I shrug as Issei scowled at me.

"Hey! Do you want to fight Rentaro-senpai?" He shouted.

"Drago-M ball, huh? Seeing how young you are you must've watch the re-airings. I'm from the first generation. Behold this is my collection!" He shouted proudly as I scrambled up on to my feet.

"No way!" I cry out looking at his collection in awe. "Can I read it?" I ask eagerly as the man smiles giving me thumbs up. Hey as a kid who only reads it's only fair that I am this excited.

"Go ahead kid!" He says proudly.

"Y-you're from the first generation; so what?!" Issei shouted.

"What?" The man shouts.

"I have the special edition of all volumes!" Issei argues.

"You don't know how every Wednesday the after the broadcast, I travelled across the Earth with my comrades to gather energy for the ultimate spirit ball!" The man heaved victoriously.

"I've played hide and seek in the park with my friends and we found each other by our life energy! I still believe the protagonist Gon soku, is the world's strongest!" Issei shot back.

"I think Dell is the strongest!" The man shouted back.

Walking up to the table I sigh "No no Begeta is the strongest!" I shout as they both stared at me.

Bring back his whole book collection he drops them on the table "Let's talk." He says challengingly.

* * *

Pedaling on the bike I hear Issei sigh "All we did was argue over Drago M-ball we didn't even form a contract. What the hell are we doing."

"Hey it's alright-" I cut my sentence as I stopped pedaling. "This feeling." I mutter at the suffocating evil feeling in my chest. Hearing footsteps nearing we turn around to see a woman wearing very revealing clothing.

"I, Kalawarner, have been ordered to erase all traces. How utterly strange."

"No way!" Issei shouts.

"Who are you again?" I ask scratching my cheek.

"How are the two of you still alive?" She shouted as black wings flew out from her back.

"A fallen angel!" Issei gasps.

Throwing the bike down I frown "So you're with those bastards that killed me."

"They killed you both!" She raged a light spear forming in her hand.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." I repeat as she thrusted the spear towards us. Grabbing Issei by his collar I threw us both to the ground as our hands started to glow red.

"The Gremory household seal?" She said shock evident in her voice.

"Dammit am I just going to get killed again?" Issei mumbles.

"Not on my watch." I chuckle getting up from the ground.

"Who knew the two of you would join the Gremory household?" She said getting ready for another attack. "All the more reason to make sure you won't leave alive!" She shouts throwing the spear towards me.

 _'Shit, shit, shit, this bitch is crazy! But I can't move either or the spear's going to hit Issei.'_

Grabbing Issei once more we dodge her attack as we dove for the ground.

Hearing Issei mumble to himself he jumps up "I can't just stand by anymore! Grant me power!" He shouted raising his left hand. Watching him my eyes widen as a red gauntlet formed on his hand glowing as a wave of power whipped out completely shredding the lady's clothes off.

"Sacred Gear? I must notify her first before I kill you!" The lady gasped before quickly flying away.

"Wow! That was awesome Issei!" I smile giving him a thumbs up.

"Hehe thanks." He chuckled.

"H-hey Issei, is it getting darker?" I chuckle my vision darkening as he sprints up to me.

"H-hang in there." He spoke frantically as I blacked out.

* * *

Opening my eyes I see yet another unfamiliar ceiling. Hearing muffled voices I groan sitting up from the couch, finding that my shoulder was very sore. Feeling everyone's eyes on me I smile "Yo." I greet the ORC members

"Ren are you ok?" Rias asked from her desk as I looked over to my bandaged shoulder, it didn't take much to figure out what had happened.

"Y-yeah." I mumble. "I'm going to get some air." I smile getting off the couch.

Walking out of the clubroom I found a tree and sat underneath it. Sighing I bury my face into my hands "I make myself sick." I groan "What's up with my clown act?" I mutter. I felt so tired and sick from hiding everything from this morning with a fake smile. "Who am I kidding, I ended up getting hurt from some stupid spear." I felt so frustrated with myself that I couldn't even hold my own ground.

Hearing the clubroom door open I see Issei walk out, his head hung low. Taking in a deep breath I walk up to him.

"Issei!" I call out putting up another smile. "Thanks, you really saved my ass back there." I say genuinely as he looked at me a strange look on his face.

"It was no problem." He says a small smile on his face before he walked away.

Watching him leave I walk back to the tree. Leaning back on the tree's trunk "I wish I were stronger…" I mutter looking at my left hand.

"Ren?" Rias called as I looked up to her.

"Rias." I smile rubbing the back of my neck "Sorry I caused trouble again." I chuckle as Rias frowned.

"You shouldn't have fought with that fallen angel." She spoke with a serious face.

"You're wrong I did anything but fight, all I did was stand there and get hit with a stupid spear." I mutter. "You know I thought I finally had the chance to stand up for myself and fight, but I'm just as weak as I was before."

Getting up from the tree I look at her "I got it 'don't get cocky with the fallen angels, be alert'." I sigh looking at her shocked face.

As I started to leave I stopped opening my mouth slightly

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit envious of him."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 2! As usual I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review on suggestions on future chapters, what I can fix or harem additions which are at the moment the same.**

 **Rentaro: Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka**

 **Issei: Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina**

 **See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Myth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 3: Myths**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Slamming my fist into a large clay vase that I had filled with water I quickly drew my fist back in pain. Shaking my hand in an effort to stop the stinging sensation in my knuckles I sigh.

"What the hell am I doing?" I chuckle sadly to myself "All this just to 'get stronger'?"

After walking home from the ORC I had decided to go to the abandoned lot behind my apartment that was filled with trash and dead trees. This was where I found the pretty sturdy vase and decided to fill it up with water and smash it with my fists. I know great idea right?

"GRAHHHH!" I shout throwing punch after punch at the vase as my bruising fists screamed for me to stop. Stopping I look at my cut up left hand once more "The strongest thing that comes to mind."

Waiting for something to happen I sigh "I guess I don't have a Sacred Gear." Falling back I lay on the dirt ground staring up to the bright orange sky as the sun started to rise. Laying there I started to think about everything "Why did Rias want me in her peerage I don't have a Sacred Gear." I mumble looking at my cut up hands.

Pondering in my thoughts for a few more minutes I hear my stomach growl. "Damn I'm hungry I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I yawn getting up from the ground. "I guess it's time I go find a new job."

Going back to my apartment I took a shower and changed into a clean t-shirt and pants. After spending way too long poorly bandaging my hands I left my apartment and headed back into town. Walking down the streets I looked for any 'Help wanted' signs.

* * *

Seeing a tall man with black hair, golden bangs, and a black goatee hauling some boxes inside what looked like his small corner store I stop, walking up to him I wave "Excuse me, do you want some help?" I ask as he looks at me up and down before eyeing me suspiciously.

"Hmmm, you seem pretty fit so why not." He smiles "Unload those boxes from the truck." He points as I nod.

Wiping the sweat from my brow I lean against the store's wall as a water bottle is thrown at me. Easily catching I look up to see who had thrown it. Seeing the man who seemed to be in his twenties smiling at me I smile back thanking him before I chugged down the whole bottle.

"Say kid, are you looking for a job?" He asks a little too knowingly as a big smile grows on my face.

"Y-yes sir!"

"But you go to school, do you not?" He muses observantly. "Well I just opened this shop that sells suits, so if you would like you can shine shoes in front of the store." He says showing me the shoe shinning equipment outside of the store.

Chuckling I scratch my cheek nervously "I don't know how to shine shoes…" I start as he lets out a hearty chuckle.

"That's ok you'll learn with time." He brushes it off as he let out a laugh. "Basically I'm letting you run your own business right in front of mine." He smiles as I sweat drop. "If you need anything I'll be inside!" He hollers as I nod.

Taking a seat on the stool right next to my now shoe shinning business I wait for customers. "How did this happen?" I sigh to myself "But I guess any job is better than no job."

* * *

Sitting on the stool hours pass as the sky started to turn orange but not a single person came to get their shoe shined. Looking across the street to the clock I sigh "Only an hour left of school."

' _Should I go to the ORC today?'_ I ask myself.

"Well there doesn't seem to be ANYONE coming by, I might as well." I mumble to myself as I got off of the stool.

Peering into the strange man's store I see him reading a magazine behind the counter. "Yo!" I call out to him as he looks up. "I'm going to close shop for today." I tell him as he looks at me an amused look on his face.

"No one has come to get their shoe shinned right?" He asks as I sigh sadly.

"Nope."

"Here, I'll give you your pay for today." He smiles pulling out a 10000 yen note.

"Nah I'm fine for today, I'm sure they'll come tomorrow." I grin as he looks at me an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll get going now!" I wave before running off.

* * *

 **Azazel POV**

"Strange kid, who would've thought that he'd become a reincarnated demon." I think out loud flipping through the pages of my magazine.

Leaning back in my chair a mischievous smile forms at my lips "I would never have thought that he was a bastard, but then again I doubt he knows." I hum to myself evaluating the boy. "Perhaps the myth is true." I chuckle humorously at the thought of the old story.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Arriving a few minutes ago I found Issei sitting by himself organizing some papers while sulking after apparently being scolded by Rias.

"It feels like all I've accomplished is getting yelled at by Buchou." Issei sighs sadly a sad look coming across his face.

"Don't be so down; just keep chasing that dream of being a Harem king." I yawn tiredly stretching my arms.

"That's right; Buchou is just looking out for you." Akeno pops up from behind Issei's couch.

"Akeno-san!" Issei and I scream at her sudden appearance. Hearing the door open I glance over to see Rias walk in.

"Akeno, I thought you had already gone back." Rias says surprised.

"The archduke just sent us a message. Apparently there is a stray demon on the loose in this town." Akeno replies as she and Rias gain a serious look.

* * *

"What is a stray demon?" Issei asks confused.

"It used to be a servant of another demon." Yuuto explains as the magic circle shinned a bright red.

"Sometimes, demons betray or kill their masters so they can live doing whatever they please. That's what we call a stray demon." Yuuto continued as the circle stopped glowing as we appeared in the middle of the forest.

"We're heading towards a deserted house. A stray demon is said to lure people into it to eat them." Akeno pointed in the direction of the large house. "Tonight's mission is to bring it down."

* * *

"You shall see the utter monstrosity stemming from abuse of demonic power and being without a master." Yuuto states gravely opening the door to the house.

"Ren, Issei" Rias asks.

"Yes?" We answered.

"Are you both familiar with the game chess?" She asks as we made our way through the house.

"Chess as in the board game?" Issei asks.

"I, the master, am the king. There's the queen, knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Demons from the aristocracy assign the traits of these pieces to their subordinates." Rias explains as I listened quietly taking in her information. "We call them evil pieces."

"Why would you need to do that?" as Issei continued to query her.

"Anyway for tonight, observe closely to how demons fight."

"Yes." Issei and I answer.

"She's here." Koneko announces.

"I smell something bad. At the same time, I also smell something delicious! Will it be sweet? Or will it be bitter?" A dark voice comes as a naked woman appears from the shadows.

"Boobs!" Issei smiles perversely.

"Stray demon type: Visor. Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They more than deserve death for their sins. In the name of Duke Gremory, I'll kick your ass!" Rias states confidently.

"What an insolent girl. I will cover you in blood as red as your hair!" The stray devil cries out grabbing her boobs.

"A line as witty as I'd expect from a small fry." Rias replies coolly.

"Th-this is a stray demon? She seems to be just an exhibitionist." Issei chuckles perversely.

"Look closely." I sigh as the stray devil let out a shrill laugh bring up her leg that consisted of a large hand.

"I told you." Yuuto says. "They become ugly monsters in both body and heart." He states as the whole body of the minotaur shaped demon became clear.

"That's such a waste! She has such nice boobs!" Issei cries a magic circle appeared on her breasts.

"That doesn't look good." I mumble as Rias grabbed both Issei and I pushing us off to the side, dodging her boob laser beams. Looking back I stare at the melted walls in awe.

"She is a monster!" Issei says in shock.

"Don't let your guards down." Rias warns us. "Yuuto!" Rias commands as he seemingly disappeared from view.

"He's gone." I look around trying to find him.

"He's so fast you can't see him." Rias states nonchalantly. "Yuuto represents a knight, so his trait is speed, and the sword is his strongest weapon." She explains as Yuuto comes back into view, swinging his sword with one swift slice he cuts off the arms of the stray devil.

"It's dangerous, Koneko-chan!" Issei shouts.

"For some odd reason I feel like she's got some insane power too." I think out loud.

"GRAHHHHHH!" The stray devil let out a roar as her mouth gained jagged teeth, her torso also formed a large mouth with sharp teeth.

"That does not look nice." I muse.

"DIE!" The devil cries engulfing Koneko with her large torso mouth.

"Don't worry." Rias speaks calmly.

Hearing the devil's sickening laugher her torso mouth busts open with Koneko standing inside opening the mouth with her bare hands.

"Koneko is a rook. Her traits are simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability. That kind of attack won't even scratch her." Rias explains calmly as I stare at Koneko in awe.

"Begone." Koneko declares before spinning around and delivering a hard punch to the devil sending her crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

At that moment both Issei and I thought the same thing _'I should never get into a fight with Koneko-chan.'_

"Akeno." Rias calls as she stepped up.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno responds. "Ara ara, what should I do?" Akeno says a smile on her face.

Hearing something move behind us out of my peripheral I spot the arm of the stray devil fly towards Rias.

"Rias-san!" I shout sprinting up to her I slam my fist into the arm sending it away.

"Th-thanks." Rias says surprised as I offered her a hand up from the ground.

"It was no problem." I chuckle shaking my aching fist.

Walking past me she looks at Akeno "Akeno, finish her off." She commanded.

"A bad girl who tries to harm our president needs to be punished!" Akeno's smile widens a bit.

"She's the queen. The almighty vice commander combining the powers of all other pieces." Rias reveals.

Watching Akeno approach the devil that was lying on the ground "Ara ara, you still seem to have some energy left. Then how about this?" She smiles bringing her hands above her head as lightning crackled around her.

"She specializes in using demonic powers." Rias explains as a wave of lightning rained down on the devil. "On top of that, that she is…"

"Ara ara, you're still energetic!" Akeno smiles a small blush on her cheeks as she licked her lips.

"…A complete sadist!" Rias declares as I sweat drop.

"I wonder how long you can bear it!" Akeno laughs continuously shocking the devil as her lightning lit up the room.

' _That's kind of hot… wait no what am I thinking?'_ I shake clearing my head.

"Akeno that's enough." Rias commands.

Stopping Akeno turns around a blush on her cheeks "We're already done? That's a little disappointing." She giggles putting a hand up to her cheek

Standing with everyone in the ORC we watch Rias approach the devil.

"Any last words?" Rias asks her words were cold.

"Kill me." It replied.

"Really? Than you shall vanish." She says bringing her arms out as a magic circle formed in front of her "Checkmate." She discloses as the circle glowed as a bright red a black and red explosive power came from the circle completely annihilating the stray devil. After a few seconds the room grew dark once more and there was no longer of a single trace of the stray devil left behind. "We're done." Rias concluded as I continued staring at her.

' _One day I hope to be strong enough to be able fight along side her.'_ I think to myself determinedly clenching my fists.

Spinning around she smiles to us "Now, let's go back."

"Yes, Buchou." Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno replied.

"Buchou, what about my piece?" Issei asks.

"A pawn."

"D-does that mean…"

"Yes, Issei you are a foot soldier." Rias replies.

"U-um Rias-san, what's my piece?" I ask as a troubled look came across her face.

"I'm not sure." She answers.

"W-wait, what do you mean?" I ask confused as we began leaving the house.

"I'll explain everything later." She asserted.

* * *

"Koneko has two requests again, so is it alright if you take one?" Rias asks.

"Sure." We reply in unison.

"Make sure to form a contract this time. Don't let me down." She says staring out the window.

"We won't." We answer at the same time as Issei glared at me.

Pedaling down a slope once more with Issei sitting behind me I couldn't take my mind off on what Rias had said earlier.

"I'm a pawn the weakest piece. I'm just a cannon fodder!" He sighs sadly as I chuckle.

"Hey, at least you know your piece." I joke.

"I've got a long way to go to become a Harem King."

"You'll get there eventually." I reply absentmindedly pedaling.

* * *

Standing in front of our client's door Issei rings the doorbell waiting a few minutes I push open the surprisingly unlocked door.

"It was left open." I mumble suspiciously.

"That's dangerous." Issei says.

Looking at the end of the dark hallway I see a light. "Issei, keep your guard up." I warn him as the alarms inside my head went off.

"Good evening!" Issei calls out completely ignoring me as we both stepped into the house. "We're Gremory-sama's servants. Is the client-" He stops as a bad feeling rushed through our bodies. "Is anybody home?" Issei asks.

Taking my shoes off at the door I start walking down the hallway as Issei follows. "We're coming in!" He shouts.

Peering into the doorway at the end of the hall we both notice the dimmed lights.

"Setting a nice mood huh." Issei smiles as I walk into the room first.

Stepping into something wet I touch my new soaked foot my eyes widening. "Issei don't move." I whisper as I looked at the dark red liquid on my hands.

As we both traced the pool of blood on the ground I hear Issei gasp as my stomach churned at the almost unidentifiable body lying in a pool of its own blood. I could feel myself about to throw up as I heard Issei gag.

"What is this?" I hear him say terrified.

"Punishment of the wicked. I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here." An all too familiar voice replied as we see a white haired man sitting on the couch. Turning his head back I gasp at the man.

"Stay back." I tell Issei as I pushed him towards the doorway.

"Well, well if it isn't a demon and what is this you're still alive?" He chuckles before bowing "My name is Freed Zelzan. A young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" He dances around proudly.

"A-A priest?" Issei says shocked as I felt my blood running through my body I clenched my fists in attempt to calm my shaking body.

"Well I'm definitely not some worthless shit like a demon." He says a sick smile growing on his lips making me shudder in fear. "So now tell me, why are you still alive?" He roars scowling as my body shook in fear.

"Is that your doing?" Issei pointed towards the corpse as the man walked towards us a scowl on his face.

"You're no longer human once you start depending on demons." He replies nonchalantly as we took a step backwards. "It's the end of the road. The end!" He shouts madly. "That's why I killed him!" He says his crazy red eyes boring into our skulls. "Getting rid of shitty demons and even more worthless shits bedeviled by them is my job!" He cackles reaching into his coat pockets pulling out his light sword and a gun.

"A light sword?" Issei says in shock as I felt my body freeze in place.

"Now who should I kill first? I'll just stick this sword into your heart and score a lovely headshot with this fabulous gun!" He laughs crazily before charging at us. Pushing Issei towards the door we both nearly miss his sword. "Bang!" He shouts firing a shot from his gun.

"Gah!" I cry out as the bullet hit my leg. Gritting my teeth at the pain I hear him chuckle.

"It's your turn first! I'll make sure to erase you this time! How do you like it? An exorcists golden bullet?" He throws his head back laughing.

"What does he mean?" Issei asks as I look at him.

"He's the one that killed me, that night." I say in between breaths as Issei stared at me in shock. Sucking in a breath I stand up readying myself. "I'll get you this time!" I say staring at him.

"Damn you!" I hear Issei shout as his Sacred Gear appeared on his hand.

"Oh, demonic indeed! Now that's more exciting to exorcise!" He says excitedly as Issei charged at him.

' _Am I just going to stand here and let someone else fight for me again?'_ I ask myself angrily. Rushing forward I frown as Issei misses his punch seeing the priest bring his sword down I shove Issei away. Feeling the blade sink into my back I grind my teeth in pain as the blade scorched my skin.

"Watch it!" I shout as we both landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hahaha, how heroic and that gear is it just for show? I hate that the most!" Freed says a dark smile on his lips.

"Issei…go get…Rias." I say in between breaths.

Hearing a feminine scream I glance up to see that it belonged to a blonde haired nun.

"Oh Asia-chan, my assistant!" Freed says noticing her presence. "Are you done setting up the magical barrier?" He asks as if nothing were happening.

"Th-this is…" She whispers mortified at the scene of the corpse.

"Shit, this hurts." I mumble to myself as I looked up to check on Issei who was getting up.

"Ah, that's right you're a beginner." He shrugs "This is our job. We kill off worthless people enchanted by demons, you see."

"N-no way!" She says in disbelief as she and Issei gasp in shock "Issei-san?"

"Asia?" He says surprised.

"What? You know each other?" Freed asks.

"Why are you…?" She stares at him confused.

Seeing Issei look back to the ground in shame he answers "Sorry. I'm… a demon."

"A demon? Issei-san is…?"

"I wasn't trying to fool you! That's why I thought it'd be best if we never met again."

"No way!" She gasped.

"Unfortunately Asia-chan, demons and humans are incompatible. Not to mention we can't live without the protection of fallen angels." He spoke gravelly to Asia "Well let's get this done now. Are you ready? Even if you aren't, here it comes!" He cackles bringing his sword back he prepares to swing his sword.

Stumbling I stand up straight a tired smile on my face "I've heard about enough from you." I mutter angrily.

"Come on! Are you serious?" He asks me a smile on his crazed face.

"Issei go!" I tell him as he stood still behind me.

"No, I'll stay and fight for Asia!" He declares as I turned to him.

"Would you rather that we both die here then? Go get Rias. After all I've got a score to settle with this son of a bitch." Grinning to him I give him a thumbs up "I'll protect Asia with my life, I promise!"

Hesitating slightly he swallows nodding to me "Oy, oy are you sure you want to be discussing your plans out loud?" Freed asks as I laugh.

"It doesn't matter because it'll work even if you do hear." I chuckle.

Letting out a roar I dash towards the exorcist "Go!" I shout as Issei sprinted towards the door.

Making a fake swing Freed turns towards Issei swinging his sword down causing him to fall to the floor as Asia jumps in his way. Landing on the ground I stumble on my feet as I landed on the ground.

"Please let this one go! He may a demon, but Issei-san is a good person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!" Asia pleaded.

"Don't give me that crap!" Freed raged swinging his sword cutting the nun's clothes.

"Asia!" Issei cried out rushing towards her.

"Have you gone mad?" Freed asked wrapping his hand around Asia's chin. "They told me not to hurt you, but I think you do need a little punishment!" He roared throwing the girl onto the wall pinning her arms up with his blade. Grabbing her breast he trailed his gun up her thigh "A chaste nun getting seriously fucked up by a priest. Doesn't sound fun?" He announces getting close to her face.

"Stop!" Issei shouts "Let Asia go!"

"Go Issei!" I shout as I saw his troubled eyes flicker with hesitation before turning to run out of the room and towards the door we had entered from.

Heaving my heavy body up from the ground I look up to the priest my eyes full of hatred. "There are only a few things I hate in this world and you just made my list." I growl as the priest looked at me with interest.

Pulling his sword from the nun's sleeves she falls onto the ground as he steadied his blade at me. "You want to fight me? You'll suffer and die!" He shouts as I chuckle.

Glancing up to me I see the girl's eyes flash with sadness "You're right, I have no chance in hell of beating you. But I have a promise to keep and I don't plan on breaking it!" I declare running towards the man. "I'm not running away anymore!"

I saw it, the blade just a split second before it touched me, he was just too fast. Moving I change my direction at the last minute as the blade meant to pierce my heart, pierced my right lung instead. "You are never going to kill, for I am death himself!" I roar my eyes glowing an amber color.

Thinking I would stop from the attack I continued to dash towards him till I reached the handle of the sword, seeing that he would be unable to react fast enough from the close distance I throw my fist into his face sending him stumbling backwards.

Letting out a short chuckle of victory I cough as the blade that was now pierced completely through my body shook. I could feel steam forming from the sword probably because of light touching a being of darkness caused the burning sensation. Putting a hand up to my mouth I notice the blood coming out. Wiping it away I pull the light sword out of my body with one swift pull before dropping it to the ground.

"Shit, that hurt more than I thought." I mumble to myself as the scalding sensation remained. "It feels like my body's on fire." I chuckle looking back at the priest who was getting back up.

"That was an unexpected move, you piece of shit! I'm going to kill you this time!" He says in a shrill voice as he steadied his gun at me. I was actually quite surprised that I was still standing even though every part of my body burned like hell.

Seeing him pick the blade back up I groan to myself "Maybe I shouldn't have dropped the sword." I think out loud. Watching him closely he quickly runs up to me with amazing speed. Narrowly dodging his sword he aims his gun at me, firing it he hits my other leg a crazed laugh emitting from his throat.

"GAHHH!" I cry out in pain as my body fell to the floor. Grunting I struggled to get back up maybe it was because my legs practically didn't work anymore, no that was definitely why I had a hard time getting up.

"Stop!" Asia yelled as Freed's disturbing smile grew wider.

"I'm going to set the record for making the finest human minced meat ever." He chuckles lowly.

I could feel his eyes following my every move as I slowly got up on my legs. Stomping them onto the ground to remain balance I grit my teeth in pain _'So that wasn't the greatest idea, I can't run and I doubt I can dodge any more of his insanely quick attacks. Damn this guy is a pain in the ass.'_ I think to myself while Freed let out another crazed laugh.

"This is fun! I love that look on your face, you actually think you can win?" He says in an insane manner as he jumped up his sword above his head ready to hit me.

I felt my legs shaking from being unable to holding up my own weight as I stood there staring at his form, everything was happening in slow motion and I couldn't move. Slowly my legs gave out and I fell onto my knees. I was cornered, trapped in the corner I had virtually no where to dodge to.

Deciding that I wouldn't close my eyes at the crazed man I stare at him in the eyes my eyes filled with rage and determination. When the room glowed crimson a magic circle soon appeared right in front of me, feeling a small smile growing at my lips Kiba flies out from the circle his sword in hand as he intercepts Freed.

Seeing Issei jump from out the circle he looks over to Asia worriedly "Don't worry I kept my promise." I smile tiredly as he looked at my beat up form in shock.

"Ara ara, look at that." Akeno says coming out from the circle.

"Exorcist." Koneko added as she came out.

"You guys." I smile slightly although I was ashamed that I couldn't take down the priest on my own.

"I see all the demons are here!" The insane voice of the priest called out as he readied both his gun and sword.

"Sorry, but he's with us." Yuuto states calmly.

"So, what? You're a top and he's a bottom?" Freed shot back.

"How vulgar, I can't believe you're a priest." Yuuto answers.

"Don't pretend you're refined, damn demon. It's my purpose in life to hunt down maggots like you! So just shut up and let me kill you!" Freed shouted.

"Even us demons don't jump on just anyone." Akeno adds.

"I like your intense stare!" Freed gushed. "Could this be love? Or intent to kill? It's so exciting no matter which side is doing the killing!"

"Then you should just disappear." The voice made my stomach flip, looking towards her a magic circle appears in front of her as a large blast of black and red energy came flying out towards the priest as he barely dodged it. " It seems you've been messing around with my servants."

"Rias-san." I say my heart heavy with guilt.

"Oh, are you the real deal? Yes, yes, I've been messing around with him. Got a problem with that?" Freed sniggers.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Rias asks turning to me as I looked down to the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, I've caused trouble again because I was unable to hold my own ground." I say my voice full of guilt.

Feeling a warm hand cup my cheek I look up surprised I look up into Rias's mesmerizing blue-green eyes "You're so beaten up. I'm sorry. I didn't know a stray exorcist was around. I never noticed because there was a barrier set up until Issei showed up."

"What are you doing, you bitch? It's your job to take care of the barrier!" Freed cursed stomping on the nun as I stared at him in rage.

"Asia!"Issei calls out as he got ready to launch at the priest, seeing Rias hold out her arm she stops Issei.

"It's my policy to show no mercy to anyone who hurts my servants. In particular, I can't stand when a vulgar fiend like you damages my property." Rias spoke darkly as her body began to glow red.

Noticing the priest taking several steps back he prepares his sword "You look pretty damn powerful- I mean this is pretty bad."

"Multiple fallen angels." Koneko announced hastily as a purple circle formed on the ceiling of the room.

"I'm making a comeback! You'll all vanish in light!" Freed laughed.

"Buchou?" Akeno asked.

"Retrieving Ren was our priority for now. Akeno prepare a jump." Rias commanded.

"Affirmative." Akeno confirmed.

"Koneko, I'll leave Ren to you." Rias declares.

"Sure." She replies chucking the bookshelf she was holding towards Freed. Easliy picking me up Koneko slings me over her shoulder as I grinded my teeth in pain. Stepping into the glowing circle I see Issei's troubled face.

Hearing the bookshelf hit him with a thud he shouts "Hey! That hurts!"

"What about Asia?" Issei asked frantically "Buchou! We should take her too!" Issei shouted getting ready to get of the circle.

"That's not possible. Only members of my household can use this magic circle to jump." She spoke firmly as Issei stared at her desperately.

"N-no way!" He cried out as Yuuto held him back from jumping out of the circle. "Asia! Let me go!" He shouted flailing his arms desperate to get out of Yuuto's firm grip. "I need to save Asia! Let me go!"

"Issei-san, see you." Asia smiles tears forming at her eyes as the circle began to glow. I felt guilty for leaving the girl behind as the dark room we were in was replaced with the ORC's room.

* * *

"I'll take him from here." Rias told Koneko as she carefully placed me on my feet as I winced in pain.

" _I'm weak.'_

Putting my arm around Rias's shoulder she guides me to the shower in the corner of the room. Pushing the curtains aside we walk in, turning she pulls the curtains closed "Take off your clothes." Rias instructed a slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

After we had both gotten undressed I turn around as Rias pulls me into a hug. Swallowing hard I could feel her soft breasts pressing against my back. Gently gliding her hands over my chest her body begins to radiate a soft red as my body healed.

"Let me see your hands." She commanded as I hesitated. Turning around she places her hand over my own unwrapping my poorly bandaged hands. "What happened?" She asked knowing all too well that these cuts weren't from the exorcist.

"I accidentally slammed my fingers in the door, that's all." I mumble looking the other way as she looked at me strangely before wrapping her hands around my own. Looking at my fingers a concentrated look came across her face as I blushed.

"It's okay now." She finished letting me go.

"T-thanks." I answer quietly.

Tying a towel around my waist I clutch my racing heart before letting out a sigh "What the hell am I getting flustered for." I mumble to myself.

* * *

Stepping back out to the clubroom Akeno guides me to the sofa, "You're so lucky!" Issei cried out as I sat down on the couch. I felt everyone's eyes as they traced the scars littering my body.

"Let me bandage you." Akeno says as I put my legs on to the sofa. After wrapping both of my legs she tells me to turn towards her so that she could bandage my back.

"That stray exorcist was able to wield quite strong powers of light." Rias says from the shower.

"So, it's not just demon who become strays?" Issei asks as I sat quietly letting Akeno bandage my back and shoulder.

"There are many who get expelled from the Church and end up serving under a fallen angel."

"Does that mean Asia is one of those stray exorcists?" Issei asks as Yuuto nods grimly.

"Either way, you both are demons, and she is a servant of a fallen angel. Those are facts." Rias spoke firmly as she walked out of the shower with a towel tied around her waist.

' _I'm weak. I'm too weak'_ I think to myself angrily.

"You all should go home and get some rest for now." Rias instructs as everyone got up to leave. Getting up Rias stops me "I need you to stay here. I asked my brother to come see you about your piece."

"My piece?" I ask confused as she nodded.

"He should be arriving soon." She says a troubled look on her face as she handed me a new uniform.

"Thanks." I smile "Could you tell me what happened that night?" I ask rubbing my neck nervously as I got dressed.

* * *

 **Flashback Rias POV**

Sitting beside the pool of blood surrounding Rentaro I pulled out my remaining Evil Pieces. Taking my knight piece I place the glowing piece over his chest, sinking into his body it glows bright red. Smiling at my new knight my smile quickly vanishes and turns into a frown as the Evil Piece was spat back out, his body rejecting the piece. Taking my bishop piece I put it over his body as it refused to take it.

"Why isn't it working?" I spoke frantically as I took my rook piece placing it over his body as it began to sink into his chest I stared in anticipation before it was spat back out just like the other pieces.

"No, I've already used all my pawn pieces on Issei! How do I not have enough pieces?" I say my face full of distraught as I stared at my remaining bishop, knight, and rook pieces. "Unless the reason it isn't working is because he's worth more than these pieces…" I think out loud "I have to hurry or I won't be able to turn him into a reincarnated devil…"

Grabbing my knight and rook pieces I place them over his chest as they both began to sink into his chest my eyes widened at the scene before they were both rejected from the body, but his body still glowed the same bright red as if the pieces had been accepted into the body. After the glowing died down I placed my hand over his heart. Feeling a faint heart beat I gasped in shock.

"His body didn't accept the pieces though…how is he…?" I look at his body in shock and confusion.

* * *

 **Present Rentaro POV**

"So I don't have a piece?" I ask as she nodded taking a seat next to me on the couch. "Then how am I…?"

"I don't know." She answered as I chuckled running a hand through my hair.

Seeing the room light up red a magic circle appears in the room as a man who seemed to be in his early twenties with long red hair appeared, actually a better way of putting would be the male version of Rias.

"Rias-tan, it's been too long!" He cries out going for a hug with Rias as she dodges.

"Onii-sama." Rias greets as I stood there watching the scene before me unfold.

After a few minutes the red haired man turned towards me a strange look on his face that was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, you must be Rentaro Asagi. I am Sirzech Lucifer, Rias's brother." He introduces himself offering me his hand.

Taking it I smile nervously "Nice to meet you."

"That's strange." He mumbled "Rentaro could you please take off your shirt?"

"A-alright." I answer an embarrassing look on my face as I pulled off my shirt.

Standing in front of him I see his eyes flicker with interest as he looked at the black branded Ouroboros on my abs.

"Where did you get this mark?" He asks seriously.

"An orphanage branded me with it sometime when I was first admitted." I reply.

"Branded?" He mumbles looking at the mark. "There is no doubt that is a seal placed by someone with a lot of experience and a lot of magic."

"A seal?" Rias asked.

"Yes, have you ever heard of the _Dragon's Myth_?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's an end to another chapter! Like always I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave on review about questions you may have or additions I could make. Also feel free to PM me ideas for the future Arcs!**

 **At the beginning of the story when I mentioned that Rentaro was 'Death' and how whatever he touched died I meant it metaphorically whenever he got close with someone they left him. Sorry for the confusion!**

 **Yes I can add Serafall and Kuroka to Rentaro's harem.**

 **Updated harems:**

 **Rentaro: Rias, Akeno, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Serafall, Kuroka**

 **Issei: Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina**

 **I won't be updating for the next few weeks because of some matters I have to attend to but fear not I will return! Until then see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy Is Ugly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 4: Jealousy Is Ugly**

 _ **Previously**_

 _Standing in front of him I see his eyes flicker with interest as he looked at the black branded Ouroboros on my abs._

" _Where did you get this mark?" He asks seriously._

" _An orphanage branded me with it sometime when I was first admitted." I reply._

" _Branded?" He mumbles looking at the mark. "There is no doubt that is a seal placed by someone with a lot of experience and a lot of magic."_

" _A seal?" Rias asked._

" _Yes, have you ever heard of the Dragon's Myth?"_

* * *

 **Present**

Scratching my head I stare at him, "The what?" I ask confused.

"The _Dragon's Myth_ an old story or as some like to believe is a prophecy." Rias explained processing what her brother had told her as he nodded in return.

"A child born in the darkness from Dreams

Whether of Angel, Devil, Fallen, or Human blood

Will carry a karma no god can change

The promised child both cursed and blessed

Able to shoulder the burden of all the worlds

With an Infinite power stronger then all those deemed both holy and unholy

Only once the seven have been met will the North Star shine."

Nodding his head at the story he flashes me a knowing smile "I believe this myth has something to do with your seal."

Shaking my head my brows furrow slightly at the accusation "Asagi Orphanage. That's where I got my surname along with this mark." I say a tinge of anger behind my voice as Sirzechs continued smiling making me even more frustrated. Noticing the surprise on Rias's face I struggled to keep myself from frowning.

"But there's also a record in your medical history that says you suffered from a serious head trauma that lead to amnesia, which you still haven't recovered from since." Sirzechs continued as I grit my teeth in irritation.

' _How does he know so much about me?'_

"The record was dated sometime after the people at the orphanage decided to abandon you. Which means you aren't really sure if that mark is really from the orphanage, now are you?" Sirzechs says a mysterious twinkle in his eyes.

By now the slight furrow in my brows had already turned into an agitated frown calming myself my anger slowly disappeared instead a small smile appeared in its place letting a chuckle escape my lips I look at the powerful red haired man before letting my eyes wonder to the one other person in the room, locking my gold eyes with Rias's blue-greens as a melancholy expression made its way across my face.

"From the moment you're born life isn't fair; you don't decide where you come from, you don't decide if you have a place to call home. You don't decide how you're brought into this world… you decide how you leave." I declared frowning.

Looking back into my eyes Sirzechs's smile returned on his face; however this time I noticed the warmth behind it. "You are quite interesting, Rentaro Asagi." He replies.

"So what do you know about my piece?" I ask him.

"I can't confirm anything with you yet but meeting you here today has certainly helped me narrow it down quite a bit." He muses to himself "I'll have to talk to Ajuka before I make any assumptions though." Turning to me he looks at me a calculating look on his face before he shakes his head slightly "If it's alright I need to speak to Rias privately." He says offering his hand to me he smiles once more "It was nice to finally meet you Rentaro."

Taking his hand I nod "Yeah sure, it was nice to meet you too." I answer timidly.

Walking towards the door a hand hold me back "What is it?" I ask tiredly looking back to the owner of the hand.

Looking into my eyes with a worried look plastered across her face, my chest squeezed.

"If you ever need to talk about anything I'll be there for you." She says quietly as I nod. Loosening her grip on my arm I walk out of the ORC my head spinning with all sorts of questions and thoughts, and the questioning I had just received didn't help with my now sour mood.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I turn to my brother as he crossed his arms his knowing smile returning to his face.

"It seems you still don't remember." He answers.

Letting out a breath I look at him "What do you mean?"

"You have to remember it yourself." He answers with a frown "But you know sometimes you can be very dense." He adds an almost sorry look on his face.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Clenching my fists I look down to my hands "Remember, remember." I chant to myself frustratingly "Why can't I remember dammit?"

"Remember what?" a voice asks as I jump surprised.

Spinning around I scratch my head nervously "Nothing, it's nothing." I answer quickly to a smiling Akeno. Noticing the bags of groceries she was carrying I assumed she had just gone shopping. "Here let me help you with those bags." I say taking them from her.

"Ufufu what a gentleman." Akeno says as I ignore her tease.

Walking beside her quietly my mind would not stop thinking about what had happened this morning. Looking up from the ground I'm met with a smiling face only several inches away from my own "Akeno-san!" I gasp.

"What are you thinking about Rentaro-kun?" She asks before pouting "and I've told you to call me Akeno."

"Sorry, Akeno it was nothing." I reply cooly.

"We're almost there." Akeno says a smile on her lips. Walking down the street I catch Akeno looking at me the pleasant smile never leaving her face.

"Did something happen?" I comment.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be in a great mood."

"Ufufu It's nothing." She replies with a giggle as I raised a curious eyebrow before shaking my head.

* * *

Stopping at the foot of a long staircase Akeno turns to me "This is it."

"At least let me bring them up." I say refusing to give her the bags she finally agrees.

Gasping I catch my breath from walking up the long flight of stairs that lead to a shrine.

"Ufufu Someone is out of shape." Akeno says giggling.

"I didn't know you lived in a shrine." I state as she turns towards the shrine a strange look coming across her face.

"This is a silly question to ask a devil, but did you ever pray to God while you were human?" She asks cryptically.

Frowning I walk up next to her, looking at the shrine in front of us I let out a breath "I stopped praying to God a long time ago." I replied as she turned to me her smile returning.

"Anyways, where did you want me to put these?" I ask lifting the bags up to eye level.

"Ufufu I almost forgot follow me inside." She smiles ushering me inside the shrine.

"You can sit here." Akeno smiles as I decline her offer.

"I need to get going." I tell her harshly. "I don't have time to be squandering around." I say walking out of the shrine. "I'm still weak after all." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

Jogging down the steps I let out a tired sigh "Why is she being so nice to me?" I think out loud clenching my fist "People only ever do that if they want something from you." I spat my anger rising.

Walking down the emptying streets a horrid feeling rushes through my body. Looking at what the cause is I shiver in fear, a church, no the only church in town. "That damned exorcist." I curse at the thought of the Freed. Making my way towards the church I stop myself "Dammit I'm about to do something stupid again." I say as the thought of Rias saving me comes to mind.

"What is this, a devil wondering near a church?" A girl's voice says from behind me.

Spinning around I cursed my luck, recognizing the sick churning feeling in my stomach _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

"So what is a devil doing with a master?" The fallen angel smirks as I frown at the blonde haired girl in her arms.

"Asia?" I call out before returning my frown to the fallen angel "You must be Raynare."

"I am _, has Issei-kun been talking about me_?" Her voice changes making my scowl deepen.

"Don't you dare bring him into this." I growl getting into a fighting stance as I saw a maddening smirk grow on her face something inside me snapped. Rushing towards her I throw my fist forwards "I'm so fucking done with you fallen angels." I roar my anger boiling.

Getting ready to land my fist in her face she moves Asia in front of her as a shield. Stopping my fist mid punch my eyes widen in fury.

"Are you sure you want to follow through with that?" She mocks.

"You bitch, I'll fucking kill you." I scream losing myself "I'll kill you and that fucking exorcist!" I shout violently as I two beings pulls be backwards glancing from the corner of my vision I see the other two fallen angels, Dohnaseek and Kalawarner thrashing from within their grasp, unable to shake myself from their grasp I could feel my veins pumping blood into my boiling veins.

"Looks like we've finally caught a little devil." Dohnaseek chuckles darkly as I grit my teeth at the resemblance of this situation to the one that got me killed.

"Kaka, well isn't it the little bastard?" The cruel voice made me tremble in anger.

"Freed!" I rage at the man who stepped out from the shadows. "Let me go, I'm gonna kill this bastard!" I shout all my anger finally pouring out as the thoughts of Rias and everyone protecting me came to mind.

"This time I'll make sure to put you in your place!" Freed cackles "No one, no one escapes Freed three times and this time I'll make sure you'll really feel it." He says darkly before I felt my head swelling up and I started to see stars in my vision.

"Freed…I'll…kill…you" I mumble in between breaths as my vision blackened.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey devil scum!" Freed's voice echoes as I opened my eyes.

"Arg!" I cough as his fist knocked the air out of my lungs. Looking at him I felt him kick me once more in my gut.

Groaning in pain I hear his maddening laughter "Now boys have your go at this piece of trash!" He shouts as a large group of priests in black stepped into my view. Pounding their fists and kicking me I felt fresh bruises forming on my body "How bout' we step this up a notch?" Freed laughs as the group of priests surrounding me let out a cheer.

Looking up to them in hatred I start getting up "Cut the crap!" I shout. "I'm so done with everyone!" I shout angrily throwing my fist at several of the priests knocking them backwards "Especially Issei, a sacred gear and all the pawn pieces?" I spat enviously punching another man. "You can't be fucking serious!" I flare as I felt the jealousy and envy building up inside me. "And what am I left with, they don't even know what piece I am!" I laugh madly "What do I know? I was born and then fucking abandoned!" I continue laughing as I stopped throwing punches.

"Jealousy's, quite ugly don't you think?" Freed cackles as I shoot a venomous glare at him, pulling out his light blade he makes the priest around us back up a little. "I'll kill you this time you shitty devil!" He screams running up to me. Bringing his blade down I catch it with my hands, ignoring the burning sensation I see his face light up in pleasure "I'll kill you." He says psychotically.

Keeping a firm grip on the blade as I tried to control the spiraling feelings of jealousy within me I look at Freed my eyes burning with hate.

"Ooh I like that look in your eyes!" He gushes before he quickly drew his gun out pointing it over my heart I stare at him laughing he pulls the trigger. Listening to the sound of the gun go off I feel the bullet being lodged into my chest as my whole being felt like it was set on fire.

Laughing at the pain I throw my head back manically laughing. Breaking out into a fit of coughs blood spills out of my mouth as I let the blood fall from my mouth my crazed laughter ceased. I didn't know what was wrong with me yet everything seemed to make me laugh. For the minutes that seemed to last for hours all you could hear was my laughter bouncing off the walls of the church.

Seeing this moment as a time to attack Freed lunges forward with his sword ready to slice me. "HAHAHA…" my insane laugh continued as my body limply dodged his sword.

"WHY YOU FUCKING DEVIL STOP MOVING! WHY AREN'T YOU DYING?" Freed finally explodes as I continue laughing tilting my head to an angle my hair covered my eyes.

"Haha…" My laughter died down as all of my previous feelings resurfaced.

"COMEON BOYS LETS KILL THIS DEVIL!" Freed commands as all the priests pounced towards me. Holding me back several of the priests pull out light blades. Readying their blades several of them rushed forward slicing my arms and legs. I knew what they were doing, making sure I died slowly and painfully.

Staying still I didn't flinch at the attack, my whole body felt numb as something started to shine brightly on my body. I couldn't hear any more of the commotion around me, everything just sounded like a faint buzz as I saw them plunging their swords into my body.

"Dragon's myth…" I chuckle "Might as well be Issei it's talking about." I whisper to myself, I knew it was an ugly thing to be this jealous but I couldn't help it. But I also knew that it was all just an excuse I made up to hide my horrible feelings about others. I felt sick thinking about others this way, it made me feel horrid. What was to be expected though? I was the perception of _death_ , for each and every one I ever got too close to always left.

"Stop leave him like this!" Raynare ordered as all the priests stopped dropping me onto the ground. Laying on the cool floor my mind seemed foggy as I heard the cries of Freed.

"Let me finish off this shitty devil!" He protested as Raynare shut him up.

"No, we'll use him as a hostage against those devils." She laughs evilly walking up next to my body. Picking me up by the collar of my now tattered shirt sneering at me, my lifeless eyes looked at her face. "Everyone get ready those devils should be on their way, but little do they know… the ritual is almost complete as for this devil let him suffer the same fate as the girl. He's worse than she is." She spits as she throws my body to Freed.

Carrying my body downstairs he reveals an underground room. Looking ahead I see Asia strapped onto a cross-like machine. Quickly twisting my body around I slam my forehead into Freed's head causing him to fall backwards.

"Get him!" Freed shouts as priests tackle me down left and right. Gracefully dodging their attacks I lost the feeling of pain from my wounds everything felt like nothing. Everyone's attacks missed as I surprisingly dodged all of their punches.

"Asia!" I shout "I'll get you!" I scream as her eyes flutter open.

"You are quite funny devil." Raynare replies standing in front of Asia.

"Stop it!" I shout at her.

Dodging another punch I swiftly counter with a punch causing him to fly back taking out several other priests it was almost as if I was _copying_ their moves, _predicting_ what they were going to do next. Slowly over the next few minutes I was able to take down several priests when I heard a loud thud.

"Where's Freed?" I ask myself scowling looking around for him as I was being bombarded by fists and light blades. "But more importantly I need to get to Asia." I grumble.

As several of the priests

jump on me I get pinned down, grunting from their weight I reach my arm out from the pile of bodies.

"Asia." I gasp reaching my arm out as far as I can. I don't know why I did it but something inside me told me I could. "Hell if these bodies are going to keep me down!" I declare mustering up all my strength. Letting out a battle-like cry I escape the dog pile as a light blade slightly skims my forehead drawing blood.

I couldn't hear anything else I was in a zone where I was just taking down the priests one punch at a time. At one minute I could hear the blood curling screams of the girl and then the next minute I see Kiba and Koneko fighting next to me.

"Are you ok Rentaro-senpai?" Koneko asks as I give then a grunt in response.

"I've told you guys to call me Rentaro." I reply with a slight frown.

"You look horrible." Kiba says as I chuckle watching the two move gracefully. Thinking about what they had done my body starts to move on its own. Copying the moves of Kiba and Koneko I was able to move swiftly yet also deal more damage. Looking up the staircase I see Issei clutching Asia in his arms.

"It was fun teasing a guy who's inexperienced with girls. _You became so caring when I looked even slightly troubled_." She changed her voice as my anger boiled.

"Yuuma-chan, I really loved you." Issei says quietly as I escaped the circle of priests surrounding me.

"Nothing could have gone wrong on that date. But that also made it freaking boring." She laughs manically.

"Shut up!" Issei shouts as Raynare forms a light spear getting ready to strike him down I disappear almost as fast as Kiba can, reappearing in front of her surprising not only her but also myself I grab her wrist stopping her attack.

"You know I find myself being very resentful towards you, Issei." I admit to him my stern eyes never leaving Raynare's glare as she struggled to free herself from my grip. "But at the end of the day you are my friend." I end.

"I know Rentaro." I hear Issei say smiling to me as he leaped down the staircase.

"We'll hold them back!" Kiba yells to Issei.

"Run!" I yell to him holding Raynare back as she formed another light spear.

"But-" Issei starts as Koneko stops him.

"Just go Hyoudou-kun!"

"Once we go back, start calling me Issei! Promise me! Because we are a team!" Issei shouts running out.

"What an idiot." I mumble watching Raynare.

Seeing her move I could see it, what she was going to do next _several steps ahead_. Dodging I mimic Koneko's form as I surge forwards I felt it the power behind my punch as it hit her.

* * *

 **Akeno POV**

"Not bad." Mittelt smiles.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier can last." Kalwarner mocks.

Carefully watching the Fallen Angels I keep my barrier active as I stood in front of Rias.

"Or were we supposed to let the others go because of it?" Mittelt sneers "No,no. We won't let you escape." She wags her finger before turning to us confidently "Your servants should be in for a beating by now, too. Especially the perverted one that fell in love with Raynare-neesama."

"Don't underestimate Issei." Rias says calmly "He is my strongest pawn."

"And what about the one that was found wandering around here?" Dohnaseek smirks "Didn't seem to be of importance."

"Ara ara that is where you're wrong, our Buchou thinks all her pieces are important. " I say smiling as a furious aura formed around Rias and I.

"You made fun of my servant." A deadly voice came.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

"How are you still able to move? After all that damage Freed has done?" She asks a hint of worry in her voice. Hell if I knew how I could still move with a bullet in my chest. "I can't even land a hit on you." She curses forming another light spear a smirk forming on her face. "Since I can't hit you… I'll hit one of your team members!"

Throwing her spear my eyes widen frantically as I watched it fly in the air towards Kiba's back I rush after it.

"Kiba!" I shout as he started turning around. _'Shit I'm not going to make it in time!'_ I curse leaping forwards I did the one thing I was good at, shielding others. Clamping my jaw down tightly I hold in my scream as I fell onto my knees.

"Rentaro!" Koneko and Kiba exclaimed as Raynare took the chance to escape.

"Forget about me! Stop her!" I roar as Kiba rushes after her swiftly cutting her arm with his sword she quickly flies upstairs to Issei. Angrily grabbing the light spear stuck in my chest I quickly pulled the spear out throwing it to the side.

Rushing up to my side Koneko looks at me worriedly "Are you ok?" She asks offering me her shoulder as I refused getting up myself as I looked up I was reminded of the group of priests remaining.

"There's no way we can handle all of them." Kiba mumbles.

Watching the group of priests rush forward towards us we were suddenly blinded by a familiar crimson light. Soon after I see Rias appear in front of us a furious aura surrounding her. Watching her move all the priests were wiped out within seconds.

* * *

Walking towards us she smiles caringly as my heart thumped against my ribcage "Are you all ok?" She asks looking at my wounds.

"Yes." I answer quietly as Rias looked at me worriedly.

"I want Issei to handle this on his own. So don't interfere with his fight." Rias says sternly as we all nod.

I could feel it once more the feelings of jealousy brewing inside of me.

"Let's go check on Issei." I finally say as they nod following me towards the stairs back up.

Standing in the shadows with Kiba and Koneko I watch as Issei fought Raynare. Just standing there I clutched my arm angrily a bit of my jealousy remaining from the fight. I just hated the fact I couldn't do anything to help him but just stand there and watch.

* * *

Feeling my eyes widen with surprise I see Issei grab Raynare's arm. Pulling her back he lands a hit sending her crashing towards the window shattering it. Seeing Kiba rush towards his side I stand there quietly watching everything as Kiba explained how we were told to not interfere with his fight.

"She did?" Issei asks in shock leaning on Kiba.

"I did. I knew you could defeat her." Rias spoke confidently making her presence known. Jumping a bit at her sudden appearance I look at her confident stance as she smiles making my stomach churn with envy "I was done with my business so I teleported to the basement here. Once there, I saw Ren, Yuuto, and Koneko fighting a whole bunch of priests." She says walking towards Issei.

"We wouldn't have made it without Buchou." Kiba says thankfully.

"Damn, I shouldn't have worried about you." Issei says.

Leaning against the wall behind me I finally felt all the fatigue catching up to me. Putting my hand over my bullet wound I could feel the blood gushing out.

"Shit." I curse quietly as the church doors opened.

Looking up I hear a thump on the ground. "Buchou, I brought her." Koneko announces.

"Nice to meet you, fallen angel Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory heiress apparent of the Gremory family."

"So you're the girl from the Gremory family!" Raynare says fear evident in her voice.

"Nice to meet you, though it won't be for long. Also…I blasted away your friends." She says darkly letting three black feathers fall out from her hand. "The three who came visiting."

"Blasted away?" Issei asked.

"The president is known as 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess', or 'Princess of Destruction'." Kiba explained as I chuckled at the names.

"A princess." I chuckle to myself as I slowly made my way towards the rest of the members.

"I never knew I was serving such a master." Issei exclaimed.

"When Dohnaseek and that exorcist attack my servants I knew that there were fallen angels in this town and I knew you were scheming something. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused trouble but…"

"So was this for me?" Issei and I ask at once.

" _Issei_ , that Sacred Gear!" She says surprised as my heart squeezed in pain.

"Sometime during the fight its shape changed." He says looking at it.

"A red dragon… Oh I get out now" She thought out loud. "Fallen angel Raynare, this kid's, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear is not a mere Twice Critical. Known to double its holder's power ever ten seconds; allowing any who possess it to surpass even the Devil or God in power temporarily. It is one of the thirteen Longinus: The Gauntlet of the Emperor of the Red Dragon, Boosted Gear." She announced proudly.

Letting out a breath I could see the shock rushing through Raynare's face. Feeling my heart thump in pain I continued hiding it behind my normal face.

"Even so it takes time to power up so, it is not almighty. You only won because your enemy let her guard down." Rias explains looking at Issei. "Begone, fallen angel." She says looking down to the angel.

" _Issei-kun!_ " She says in Yuuma's voice making him gasp. " _I said mean things, but I had no choice! It was my duty as a fallen angel!_ " She protested making my stomach churn with anger.

"Yuuma-chan!" Issei says as I glare at her.

" _Look, I still have this! It's proof of what I said_!" She says showing him her the hair tie. " _You remember it right? You bought it for me_!" She continues her act.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei asks pain in his voice.

" _I just couldn't throw it away! Because I-_ "

"This is bad Koneko-chan!" Kiba says rushing forward as Rias stuck out her arm stopping them.

Standing still I watched them, Rias's face remaining unchanging.

" _Save me, Issei-kun_!" Raynare says looking up to Issei.

"You are so…Buchou, please." Issei turned to Rias as I stood still.

Stepping up in front of Issei, Rias looks down at the fallen angel who was currently scared out of her mind. For only death awaited her.

"Don't try to seduce my adorable servant." Rias says coldly as I watched her hand glow a dark crimson. "Get out of my sight." She says. Igniting the fallen angel she blows up her scream echoed throughout the church. Looking towards Issei, his back facing towards the fallen angel I felt bad that he had to go through this. I really did, yet something deep down inside me ached from what Rias had said.

Looking back at Rias she turns to Issei her kind eyes returning as she showed him the two glowing rings in her hands.

"Let's return this to her." Rias says with a smile.

"Yes…" Issei answered taking the rings he walked up to Asia. Placing the rings on her fingers his form shook. "I'm sorry Buchou. After talking big, even with all the help from all of you, I couldn't save Asia." Issei cried as I looked at him sadly.

"You just lacked experience as a devil." Rias says softly " No one will blame you."

"But…But…I It's unheard of, but it's worth trying." She suggests reaching into her pocket she pulls out a white bishop chess piece.

"A chess piece?" He asks as a crimson light emits from behind us.

"A bishop to be exact." Akeno says standing next to me.

"A bishop's task is to support other demons in the household. Her healing abilities would make her a capable bishop." Rias explains holding up the chess piece "I will try to resurrect this nun as a demon."

* * *

Placing Asia's body on the ground the ORC club members gathered behind Rias as she placed the bishop piece on her chest she stretched out her arms as a crimson circle formed underneath Asia.

I mean come on who wouldn't want to see something like this, so of course I was a little bit excited to watch Rias perform some devil resurrection I mean it sounds badass!

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asia Argento. Bring your sou; back to this world, and become my servant demon. You shall be my bishop and rejoice in your newfound life!" She exclaims as Asia's chest glowed a red color. Watching the bishop piece sink into her chest her whole body glowed red. Letting out a breath Rias closes her eyes.

"Buchou, how is Asia?" Issei asks eagerly.

"Quiet." Rias shushes him as I continued watching Asia.

Seeing her rings glow a green color she body twitches. Watching her eyes flutter open relief floods my system.

"Asia?" Issei exclaims.

"Huh?"

"I only resurrected her because I wanted her ability to heal even us demons." Rias shrugs nonchalantly as I smile; I knew where her true motive was and it was that she wanted to be Issei happy. "You'll be taking care of her as her senior demon." Rias says turning away. Catching the smile on her face I chuckle to myself as I broke out in a fit of coughs. Cover my mouth with my hand I look at my bloodied hand.

"Shit…" I curse out loud.

'What's happening?' I think to myself as my vision started to spin. Seeing the edges of my vision darken I fall backwards. I didn't feel it but I could tell I was now on the floor with my blood pooling out around me.

"Ren?" Rias called out her worried face coming into view my smile returned to my face at the familiar scene.

* * *

As the sun tried to make its way under my closed eye lids I groaned my eyes opening, as I recognized the ceiling of the ORC. Recalling the events last night I sit upright. Groaning at the sores in my muscles I lift up my shirt checking for wounds.

"Asia must've healed me." I think out loud feeling my chest for cuts. Getting up from the bed I opened the door to head out towards the main club room when I heard two voices.

Watching Rias wrap her arms around Issei she smiles "The only pieces I had left were a knight, a rook, a bishop, and eight pawns. I had to use all eight pawns, so you could be resurrected as a demon."

"You used all eight just for?" He asked shocked.

Feeling my chest constrict painfully I stood in the door way quietly.

"I decided to make you my servant when I saw that." She continues "Humans with that much potential are very rare. I bet on that potential." She says leaning closer to Issei. "It was because you have a Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus."

"Boosted Gear, the Gauntlet of the Emperor of the Red Dragon." Issei repeats the blush on his face never leaving.

Putting her hand on his cheek she turns it his way. "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess and Gauntlet of the Emperor of the Red Dragon…Both are red, _it's a perfect match_." She whispers to him as my body fell numb, my heart twisted and burned more than the light that was speared into my body.

"Indeed." Issei answers.

"Aim to be the mightiest pawn. You should be able to do it. You're my adorable servant, after all." She says looking at Issei.

"Woah! The mightiest pawn that has a nice ring-" He babbles as Rias leans in placing a kiss on his forehead.

"It's a good luck charm. Grow strong!" Rias smiles to him as I close the door.

Leaning against the door I slide to the ground clutching my chest.

' _Why did it hurt so much to see that?'_

It felt like my whole heart had been ripped out of my chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guess who back bitches? Anyways there you have it, Ren has finally unlocked one piece of his power an easy way to explain it is that it lets him copy or mimic abilities he has seen at least once. A simple comparison is that it's similar to the "Sharingan".**

 **Harems: Rentaro's harem is now closed and finalized, changes may or may not happen ;)**

 **Issei's Harem is still open for suggestions: Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina.**

 **And as always feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Throb of The Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 5: The Throb of the Heart**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

"110…111…112…113…" I grunt pushing my body upright as I continued doing pushups as a thin layer of sweat glistened on my body. Feeling my arms shaking from my weight I frown continuing on, "I'm not done yet!" I tell myself.

After feeling satisfied with the amount of pushups I had down I fall onto the ground of my apartment, staring up to my tattered ceiling I let out a breath. It hurt, it hurt so much and I wasn't sure why the conversation between Rias and Issei pained me so much.

Checking the time I get up from the ground and run a hand through my messy grey/red hair, I had decided to take the day off from work to just sort out my feelings. Grabbing another pair of clothes I walk into my bathroom to take a shower, my mind still processing how I was able to somewhat fend for myself.

Taking off my clothes I glance into the mirror my eyes landing on the circular Ouroboros mark on my stomach. "What the hell…" I mumble looking down to the mark, because a portion of the tail was no longer black like before but now red. Turning on the shower I scrub at the red portion to see if it would come off, and well at this point I was kind of freaking out.

"I probably should let Rias know about this…" I think out loud.

Quickly getting out of the shower I dry myself off and get dressed. Putting on my shoes I walk out the door towards the school.

* * *

Glancing up to the sky I sigh "It hasn't rained in a while."

Walking into the ORC I see that all the members were already gathered for the usual meeting.

"Ren, can you come here?" Rias calls me over to her desk as I stand next to Issei. "After that fight with the fallen angel it showed that you both need to increase your physical strength. So I want to have a training day tomorrow by 5 in the morning." Rias explains.

"That's early…" Issei mumbles.

"Hmmm, okay." I reply quietly my had felt like my stomach was tying knot and so it became quite clear to me that what had happened yesterday hadn't stopped suffocating me for some reason.

"Then, I'll be off to hand out flyers." Issei says taking the bag with him as I watch him leave.

Contemplating on whether to ask her about the mark or not she speaks up "Aren't you going to go too?" Rias asks me and well honestly I didn't have the same amount of ambition as Issei to have a higher ranking in the devil world but I nodded anyways.

Frowning slightly I grab my own bag of contracts and head out of the room in low spirits.

* * *

Once I was in a more populated area I started handing out the flyers, putting on my best smile I could feel my face twitching with annoyance. After doing several contracts with Issei, Rias finally let us do them by ourselves and I don't know how many contracts Issei got afterwards but I can say that I for a fact that I never got one. I would do the contracts but it never felt like I really felt compelled to ask for a contract so I just didn't do it.

"P-please take one!" I say as convincingly as possible. Hearing a familiar giggle I look over to see who it came from. "Akeno?" I exclaim surprised.

"Ufufufu Rentaro no one is going to take one with your face like that." She laughs as I rub the back of my head out of habit.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this yet." I chuckle. Honestly if I had to say Akeno had been the first person I could actually talk to since I had become a Devil and well I have to admit it is nice to have her company. Something about her just seemed off yet it was that same thing that made her so approachable to me.

"Buchou cares for you, you know?" Akeno states as I looked at her strangely.

"I know." I reply, _'But what if that isn't enough?'_ the thought never leaving my mind.

Handing out several more flyers I reach into the bag for another only for my hand to hit the bottom of the bag. Looking up to Akeno a wave of relief rushes over my face as she smiles.

"Ufufu Rentaro, I can't help but notice that you aren't nearly as excited about making contracts as Issei is." Akeno dead pans, containing my surprise I look at her.

"I suppose that's true, but what's the point?" I say uninterestedly before taking in a deep breath I stare up to the fading sky. "Isn't it beautiful?" I ask absentmindedly.

Turning to the sky Akeno stares at it her eyes glazing over with a faraway look in her eyes.

" _The sky is beautiful isn't it Ren?"_ The soft voice of the girl asked me as my eyes widened at the voice.

Everything around me fogged up as the image of the memory became clear, and like always it was raining in this memory. But unlike the other times the sun was out or more specifically it was setting, a sun shower.

" _Yeah it's beautiful."_ I answer.

Blinking several times the memory vanishes almost as fast as it showed itself.

"Dammit." I curse to myself.

"Something the matter?" Akeno asks looking at me.

"No, no it's nothing." I reply quickly. "I should start heading back to the ORC to return this bag." I say flashing a smile.

* * *

 **Akeno POV**

There he went again with that crooked smile of his; he flashed it every now and then. I suppose no one ever really got the chance to see it, because of how rare he showed it. But if you looked closely you could see the _cracks_ behind his fake 'mask'.

I remember him, Ren, we used to play together as children at my family shrine. Back then Ren was a completely different person, he laughed a lot. He also wore a different expression on his face a kind, lively one, his eyes, they seemed warmer a special shine that was always found when you looked in them, and his smile it was a brilliant smile that could change the atmosphere of the room.

But now, he was different. Almost a completely different person, his kind expression was replaced with a hardened look, and his eyes well they had lost their shine. All that was left in him was the shell of who he used to be, all the _life_ had been sucked right out of his body. He no longer cherished people the way he used too, instead he _resented_ them.

He was _lonely_ and it was _my fault_.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Entering the club room I notice the light still on.

' _Rias must still be here.'_ My chest fluttered at the thought.

Walking in Rias was no doubly still sitting at her desk, however she had a strange dazed expression on her face. Placing the bag down making my presence known I also notice the other bag, meaning Issei had already come back.

"Welcome back Ren!" Rias exclaims replacing her expression with a smile and oddly she seemed to be doing the thing I did when I wanted to hide something 'hide it with a smile'. Noting her strange behavior I nod "Don't forget to come to the park by five in the morning." She reminds me.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I answer with as few words as possible. "I'll be going now, goodnight Rias."

"Goodnight Ren." Her simple words made me feel queasy.

Stepping out of the ORC I hold my stomach "I'm probably getting sick or something." I mumble to myself as I made my way home.

* * *

Wearing my yellow and black lined track suit I wait for Rias and Issei to come to the park. Spotting Rias riding her bike and Issei right behind her I raise my arm lazily letting them know where I was.

"Yo." I greet them.

"Good morning Ren/Rentaro." Rias and Issei responded.

"Ok let's get started!" Rias speaks up "Let's start by running!" Rias commands as we start stretching some of our muscles. Getting on her bike we start running as she tailed us from behind.

* * *

About an hour in we were both gasping for air "I don't want me servants to be weak!" Rias shouts from her bike.

"Yes Buchou!" We both shout back as Issei glares over to me. Glaring back lightning flashes between our eyes as the battle commenced.

"I'll become the Harem King!" Issei declares looking at me.

"Did you really need to say that out loud, Perv?" I raise a challenging eyebrow at him.

Running faster than Issei he frowns catching up he runs past me. Frowning at Issei I run past him, continuing our small competition.

"Let's do some more stretching now!" Rias calls stopping us.

Sitting down on the ground Rias comes from behind us, putting a hand on our backs she pushes us down as we stretched our legs.

"Listen you two, physical strength determines your standing in the demon world." Rias explains pushing our backs down further.

"Yes Buchou!" We grunt from the stretching.

"Asia should be coming in a few minutes." Rias speaks up "So let's run some more while we wait."

"Slowpoke." I jab at Issei as he scowls back to me.

"Nuh uh." Issei shoots back "Let's have a race." Issei says stubbornly.

"Fine." I answer just as stubbornly.

Sweat dropping at us Rias raises her hand "On your marks get set…" taking off before she finished I let out a evil laugh.

"Muahaha!" I cry out as Issei scrambled after me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He shouts from behind me.

Catching up to me he rams his shoulder into me as I push back against him.

"I'll get you back for that!" He grunts pushing.

"Like you will!" I taunt him pushing back.

Unfortunately for us we weren't paying attention to where we were going and ran straight into a tree with a hard crash.

"Oy, watch where you're going." I groan rubbing my sore head.

"Where are your eyes?" Issei groans back.

Hearing a melodic giggle come from behind us we both turn out heads towards the noise to see Rias smiling "How about we go work on something else now?"

Feeling a gentle heat spread across my face and ears I look the other way "Yes, Buchou." We both answer.

"Hmmm, she should be here by now." Rias says looking around for somebody.

"Is someone coming?" Issei asks.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Asia's voice calls out as Issei's his head spins towards her, his face full of happiness. Rushing towards us she trips over basically nothing and lands face first into the ground.

"Are you ok Asia?" Issei calls out as we all sweat drop at her.

Maybe it was then that it struck me why Issei was so excited, and no not because Asia has big boobs and he was just being Issei. The strange look in his eyes became clear to me.

Sitting down on a bench near us Asia offers Issei some tea "Would you like some too Rentaro-senpai?"

"No, I'm fine." I decline as I watched the two interact. This was the first time I had seen the moment of someone falling in love. _'What am I getting all embarrassed about?'_ I think to myself a smile on my face as I watched the two. Glancing over to Rias I see the same absentminded expression on her face as yesterday and well honestly it seemed to make something deep in my stomach churn restlessly. It was like it was screaming _'Ask her! Ask her what's wrong!'_

"Buchou!" Issei shouts knocking Rias and I out of our probably very different thoughts.

"Oh, yes." Rias answers

"What's wrong Buchou?" Issei asks worried.

"Now that Asia is here, let's go." She ignored his question.

I knew that simple things like _''What's wrong'_ or 'It'll be ok.'' Wouldn't help her, yet _I_ wanted to help her.

"Ren would you like to come with us?" Rias asks as I shrugged 'why not'.

"Where are we going?" Issei piped up.

"To your home, Issei." Rias smiles.

Standing in front of Issei's house there were several boxes stacked up in front.

"What is this?" Issei asks surprised.

"Those are my belongings." Asia replied quietly.

"That's right! Asia will be living at your place from now on." Rias smiles proudly as I chuckle at her. It seemed like she hadn't conversed to someone about the move, and that someone was who she would be living with.

"Sorry?!" Issei shouts in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry you have to live with a pervert." I say a smirk on my face as I pushed his head down into a bow as he frowned at me.

"I-I'm very fortunate to be in your care Issei!" Asia says shyly as Issei lifted his head.

"She chose to live in your house, when I asked her." Rias adds before turning to me "Could you help Issei bring the boxes inside?"

"Sure." I answer picking up a box.

Taking a seat next to Rias, Issei sits next to me beside Asia. Needless to say their faces were shocked nonetheless they found words to fill their mouths.

"A-asia-san, was it?" Mr. Hyoudou gasps. "W-wouldn't a different family be better?" He asks as I almost laugh at his comment.

"Yes , Issei-san has done me a real favor when I first came here and I think it would be real nice to stay in this house." Asia says softly her face showing no hints of lies.

Glancing over to Issei I see the almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks. I knew the feelings he held for Asia and the feelings Asia held for Issei.

"A-are you sure? Our son is basically the incarnation of lust!" says.

"Yes!" agrees as I smile at the warm scene in front of me.

"D-don't say that!" Issei shouts.

"It's ok Asia knows this fully well." I add as Issei glares at me.

"Then how about you teach her how to be a housewife?" Rias adds as everyone looks at her in shock.

"W-wife?"

Watching the room stir with emotion I zone out as I observed the emotions present in the room. It was strange but I was good at it, reading emotions I mean and well I could say that I was a tad envious of Issei's family. He had the life I aspired to have, and he had no problem showing it. I didn't hate him for it, maybe a little bit of resentment but not hate.

"U-um you know being a housewife and being my wife are two different things right?" Issei states as I look over to Rias her eyes glazing over.

"Wife, huh?" Rias mumbles as I stare at her lost expression, that same expression made my stomach heavy. _I_ wanted to cure her grief.

* * *

Sitting at my desk in class I stare at her, her blue-green eyes that captivated me were staring aimlessly out of the window. She wasn't paying attention to class.

' _Well, sitting through this lesson isn't going to help me pass anyways…'_

Standing up my chair clatters to the ground as the whole class looks back to me. It was an unusual thing for me to do anything that would attract people's attention, yet I was able to ignore it as my face remained calm.

Quickly walking up to Rias' desk she continues looking out of the window, completely oblivious of me. Grabbing her hand she quickly looks to me at the sudden contact and as blue-green meet gold that strange feeling returned to my chest.

Pulling her up from her seat I turn and pull her along behind me, taking advantage of her sudden surprise making it easy to pull her along. Opening the door of the classroom I close it behind me and continue walking the firm grip of my large hand never leaving her smaller hand.

Reaching the roof of the school Rias finally recovered from her shock and asked me "What's wrong?"

Scoffing at her words I let her hand go as I spun around to face her. Grabbing her shoulders I pull her towards me as she fell into my chest I wrap my arms around her.

Holding her tightly I could feel my heart thumping against my ribcage crazily. "Don't be an idiot. I should be asking you that question. What's wrong Rias?" I ask softly as my height let her be at my chest level. Looking down to her face I could almost see what she was about to say, _'nothing'_ that's what you always say when you do have something to hide.

"I see it; you take care of your peerage. But who takes care of you?" I ask quietly. Burying her face into my chest she doesn't say anything for a while like she was thinking whether or not to tell me.

Releasing her from the hug she smiles up to me "It's nothing, I'm fine!" Rias smiles covering up her pain that sent a jolt of pain through my heart. Turning around she starts heading back down the stairs "We should be getting back to class." She says.

"Yeah, you go on ahead." I wave lazily as I fell onto my back. Spreading out my limbs I stretch my body. Lying on the roof's tiles I look up to the blue sky, hoping for rain. It bothered me that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, it _hurt_ that she didn't trust me enough. Strangely enough as good as I was at reading others emotions I sucked at reading my own. "What a pain." I grumble closing my eyes.

* * *

Noticing that the sun no longer shone brightly on my face I open one of my eyelids to see what had obstructed it. Looking up to the smiling face of Akeno I close my eyes resuming my light nap.

"Ara ara Rentaro it isn't nice to ignore a girl!" She mocks as something hard lands on my face.

"Agh!" I yelp in pain as I jolted up my eyes wide at the sudden pain. Looking at the book she dropped on my face I hold my face, looking over to Akeno who was giggling perversely. Chuckling awkwardly I remember Rias' words _'The ultimate S. Well she wasn't wrong.'_

Sitting down next to me she looks up to the sky as I stare at her "So who do I owe this pleasant visit to?" I ask.

"You've noticed it right?" Akeno speaks up "How she's been acting." Akeno continues ignoring me.

Quietly looking up to the sky I chuckle "She too stubborn to indulge others with her troubles." Yet when I said it, the unsettledness in my chest never left.

"Don't worry too much about her, she'll tell you soon enough." Akeno says sadly.

Biting my lip I thought about telling her about the strange feelings but I stopped myself. "Yeah." I nod settling with the simple word.

"She cares about you." Akeno repeats as I nod knowingly.

"I know, but you know it just doesn't feel like it's enough…" My voice trails off as Akeno looks at me.

Placing her hand on my cheek she turns it so that I faced her. Taking her hand off of my cheek our eyes looked into each other, each pair searching for something in the other. Sticking up her pointer finger she taps my nose.

"Boop." Akeno says before giggling childishly.

Feeling a scarlet blush spread across my face I turn the other way. I felt at ease whenever I was with her, but it felt different then how I felt when I was with Rias. My heart didn't beat the same way it did when I was with her.

Getting up Akeno offers me her hand "Let's go to the ORC." She smiles as I turn the other way.

"You should go ahead I want to stay here a little longer." I reply quietly laying back down as she gave me a strange look before leaving me, and for the second time that day I was alone. I never cared about other people, because I had more important things to worry about, but I couldn't ignore _her_ for some reason and it bothered me. Putting my hands into my hair I ruffle it "Ugh, why do I care so much." I groan to myself.

That was when a thought donned me, what Rias told Issei, the looks she had been giving him. It was all adding up in my head. Sitting back up right I look up to the fading blue sky a small chuckle left my mouth as the corners of my lips curled up into a sad smile.

"She loves him…" I say almost breathlessly as a sharp pain throbbed in my chest. It hurt, it hurt so much it felt like my heart had been shattered to a million pieces. I felt hollow and my stomach churned sickly as I lay back down, putting my forearm over my eyes I let out a long breath.

* * *

"It's your responsibility as a servant of the Gremory House to attend the ORC meetings." A strict voice says as I opened my eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of them I look to see the person who the voice belonged to. Looking at the silhouette I could tell who it was even in the night, just by her voice.

' _I must've fallen asleep.'_ I yawn tiredly sitting up.

"Ren!" Rias says stubbornly as I glanced to her a bored expression on my face.

"What?" I ask absentmindedly.

"You have to attend ORC meetings!" She repeats as I shrug.

"It's not like I'm a part of your peerage anyways." I state calmly.

"You are!" Rias replies a hint of anger behind her voice.

"Why should it matter? Everything will be fine whether _I'm_ there or _not_." I emphasize the words as a frown made its way on Rias' face.

Feeling a sudden stinging sensation on my left cheek I continued my calm demeanor.

"Maybe next time you won't let your other peerage members and your master down!" She speaks furiously as I look the other way to avoid eye contact. Her words seemed to sting more than her slap was.

"What a letdown!" The voice echoed in my head as a memory made itself clear.

* * *

I was younger probably in middle school still, a book in my hands that I was nose deep in. Stepping in my way was a group of five boys who formed a circle around me.

"Look it's the nerd Rentaro!" The boy who was presumably the leader mocks as I continue reading ignoring his words.

"Did you hear? He's failing all his classes and might have to stay back!" Another boy joins in as I make an attempt to step out of the circle only for another boy to block my path.

"He also has to live in the orphanage, because he doesn't have _parents_!" The leader adds with a snicker as all the boys laugh along with him. Now there was something in this comment that seemed to tick me off.

Looking up from my book I'm met with a fist flying to my face.

Landing on the ground with a hard thud I drop my book as I hold my face in pain. Hearing the laughter of the boys around me the close up on me as they bring their shoes down to kick me, keeping quiet I knew that if I made any noises the beating would last longer.

"Why don't you say anything _orphan_?" A boy shouts before bursting out in laughter.

"Even if he had parents he would probably let them down!" Another boy giggles before stomping down on me.

"What a letdown!" The leader shouts kicking me.

"What a letdown!" The boys chant after him.

"Letdown!"

"Letdown!" They continue as my skin changed to a nasty shade of purple every time they kicked me.

Staring at Rias I let out a sigh before getting up I look at her angry form. Scratching my cheek I think to myself _'Damn I really have been getting beat up my whole life.'_

"Ok I won't do it again, but I have one correction to make. I'll do it for my _friends_ and for _you_ , _Rias_ , not my Master, Rias Gremory." I say determinedly as Rias looked at me an unreadable expression on her face.

' _Was that too confusing? I don't think that really made sense.'_ I think to myself worriedly as my face remained neutral.

Staring at me a little while longer I hear her stifle back a giggle, putting a hand up to her mouth she laughs. Feeling heat raise to my face I become red with embarrassment realizing that she was laughing at me.

"W-what's so funny?" I ask my cheeks almost as red as her hair.

Wiping away her tears she shakes her head "I-It's nothing." She says in-between breaths. I have to admit it felt nice to make her laugh, it was almost contagious. The melodic notes of her laugh was well… _beautiful_.

Soon after a buzz could be heard in her pocket as her phone's ringtone called out. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a purple cell. Answering it a smile spreads across her face.

"Good work, it seems like you've finished your job!" Rias praises as I listen to her quietly. "That's great Issei! You finally got your first contract!" She praises him as she smiles widely. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She ends putting the cell back into her pocket.

Putting on a smile I look at her "Issei finally got his first contract. Looks like he's one step closer to getting his harem." I chuckle awkwardly.

"Yes." Rias answers thinking. "Let's make a deal, Ren."

"What is it?" I ask confused.

"If you are able to get a contract on your next job then I'll do any one thing for you." She says a persuading smile on her lips.

Grinning widely I stick out my hand "It's a deal." I say knowing exactly what I wanted. Shaking my hands she smiles.

* * *

"I thought I was going to do this alone…" I state a tad bit annoyed as I scratched my head.

"I'll be accompanying you as a supervisor this time." Rias reminds me as I sigh.

Looking at me enviously as tears streamed down him face Issei cried. "Rentaro is so lucky to be able to go alone with Buchou!"

"Well off you two go!" Akeno announces throwing an arm up as the circle glowed a bright red.

Closing my eyes as our surroundings changed I peer out of my eyelids as the circle stopped shinning.

"What is with all this Warring States Period stuff?" I ask with a sweat drop as I looked around.

Seeing the set of armor suddenly stand up I jump back at the sudden movement. Glancing over to Rias I could tell she was clearly enjoying this.

' _She's a japanophile.'_ I deadpan to myself.

"Oh, are you the demons?" A girl's voice came from within the set of armor.

"Well, yes." I answer her. "Are you by chance a girl?" I ask as she nods.

"My name is Susan, I came here to study because I love the Japanese culture!" She spoke passionately.

"Oh really I would have ever guessed…so what's up with all that?" I ask pointing at her heavily clad armor.

"O-oh! I dress like this to protect myself from the dangers of the night!" She says nervously as I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I-I see." I say.

"I am really glad nice demons like you came, or else I would've had to draw this Kijinmaru Kunishige!" She says quickly as she started to reach for the sword on her side.

"Ah! You don't have to do that! We're nice demons I promise!" I say quickly as my face twitched with annoyance.

"H-how rude of me! I haven't served you tea!" Susan exclaimed in panic as she scrambled to her kitchen.

At this point I knew it was futile to tell her no so I just took a seat on the ground as Rias took a seat next to me. Looking over to her I hold back a laugh at her amazed look as she looked at the things in Susan's room. Rushing out with three cups of tea she gives us a cup before taking a seat herself.

"So what is it that you want us to do?" I ask plainly.

"Please accompany to the university, so I can retrieve the notes I left there!" She cries as I sweatdrop at her request.

"You are kidding right?" I say.

"THE UNIVERSITY IS SCARY AT NIGHT!" She screams in tears as my eyes widen.

"I'm not sure which is scarier." I tell myself.

* * *

Walking down the darkly lit street alongside an armored girl and Rias I let out a breath.

' _How did I get into this?'_

"BARK BARK!" The sound of a dog barking rang down the street as she once more drew her sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams swinging her sword around wildly as I watch her in fear.

"What's the matter?" I ask as she stops.

"S-sorry, the streets at night are scary." She replies as I let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think you should be scared of anything dressed like that." I add my face threatening to change into frown.

Finally making it back to Susan's house safely with her notes she bows down.

"T-thank you so much!" She says as Rias begins to walk away.

"Yep, see you!" I say quickly following behind Rias.

"W-wait…" Susan calls out as I slowly turned around.

"Yes?" I ask as nicely as possible.

"A-acutally, I have one more request." She says shyly.

"Can we even do that?" I ask turning back to Rias as I secretly wished she would say no.

"Yeah, sure I don't see why not." Rias answers as I let out a defeated sigh.

Falling to the ground I begin to sulk as a dark cloud could be made out above my head. Tracing circle on the ground with my finger I cry to myself. "I want to go home." I chant to myself quietly as the two girls conversed over what Susan wanted. Bringing her fist down on my head "DAH!" I grunt holding my head in pain.

"So you fell in love with a boy?" Rias resumed as I held my knees close to my chest.

"Yes, I'm very shy and thus I couldn't express my feelings. He's a very wonderful man." Susan explained nervously.

' _I bet he is also a freak.'_ I think to myself sulking.

"So you want us to help you?" Rias continued which was strange because she was suddenly very involved with this request which piqued my interest.

"Yes, but I don't want demonic powers involved. I want to earn his love on my own." Susan says embarrassed.

"Can I go home Rias?" I ask her as Rias glared at me making me shrink back.

"Why don't you confess to him?" Rias asks.

"That's…I can't do that!" Susan says as I turn around at this.

"Why don't you write a letter?" I suggest with a shrug.

"Yeah, a love letter might be a good idea!" Rias added smiling to me.

Pulling out a calligraphy set she sits down with a scroll in front of her. Listening to her letter I sweat drop "T-this sure does sound official." I chuckle as Rias smiles over to me.

"It's all right. It's the feelings that matter, not the form." Rias tells me as she turned towards Susan. "Yes, it's not the form. It's… not the form." Rias repeated the same faraway look on her face.

"I'm finished!" Susan called out as I turned towards her.

"A bow? You've got to be kidding me." I groan.

* * *

Sitting in the middle of the park we waited for her lover to come. "What is this?" I sigh tiredly as I looked at the whole set up.

"It seems like he's here." Rias stated as clunks of metal could be heard.

Looking over I see someone in a full set of knight's armor.

"At this point I'm not surprised anymore." I mumble to myself because the thing more surprising was that the arrow was still stuck in his head.

Standing off to the side with Rias we watched the two interact and as strange as the scene was I could help but smile at bit. Looking over to Rias I could tell how joyous she was for the two.

"I-I want to go out with you if you don't mind." The knight stammered as I stared in shock.

Hearing Rias gasp with happiness I turn back towards her sneaking a glance of her face.

' _This is something straight out of a tv show.'_ I think to myself as the two embraced. Throughout the whole thing however Rias' face never changed.

* * *

"It's great isn't it?" I think out loud to myself.

"Yes, it is." Rias added.

Standing in front of Rias in the ORC she leaned back on her desk as I watched her.

"They are the perfect couple!" Rias declared cheerfully.

"I guess." I shrug.

"Hey Ren?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I answer.

"How do you feel about having a romantic relationship with someone you love?" She asked me as I stared at her quietly for a moment, looking at her sad almost conflicted face I felt conflicted.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful?" I say absentmindedly. "To love someone with all your heart, that is something truly wonderful." I continue the words seemingly flowing out of my mouth. "That's why you shouldn't force someone you love you." I mumble continuing "Isn't that in itself amazing?" I say in thought to myself.

"I appreciate the answer." She smiles to me the sad look on her face vanishing as she stared at the picture of Susan. Instead what replaced her face was stunning. Staring at her face I couldn't take my eyes off of her, yet something pulled deep within my heart. It burned and hurt like nothing I had ever felt before.

"What about you?" I return the question as she looks up to me a strange smile on her face.

"Ah! I almost forgot about the promise we made!" Rias brings up swiftly changing the subject. "What was it that you wanted me to do?" She continued as if nothing had happened.

Putting aside her strange behavior a wide smile grows on my face at the mention of the promise. "If anything is ever bothering you or bugging your mind, I want you to tell me." I declare as Rias looked at me a shocked expression on her face.

"W-what?" She says in shock.

"If there is ever a problem I want to be there for you, so promise me you'll tell me if something is wrong." I repeat myself the same smile on my face. It felt good to finally smile genuinely to someone else. My chest felt warm and full like my heart was leaping for the sky, it felt good.

Letting out a giggle she looks up to me as if she were asking me 'are you sure?' like my request was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"Okay, it's a promise." She says a smile on her face. Tilting her head slightly she takes a step towards me "I guess this'll be a good time to return this."

Wrapping her arms around my neck she brings me into a hug. Opening my mouth at the sudden contact I my eyes grow as wide as bowling balls as her slender arms held me tightly. Standing there in shock with my hands on my side Rias keeps her hands around me. That was when I noticed how gentle her touch was, how soft she felt against me, and that soft floral scent on her made my head spin.

Hearing a gasp behind me my face become a deep shade of red, "E-everyone is here Rias." I stemmer as she continues hugging me.

"EEHHHHH BUCHOU?" Issei almost screams.

"Work hard Ren, you'll become an excellent devil." Rias responds calmly.

"A-alright." I answer red with embarrassment.

I have to admit something about her hug felt different than the one she had given me on the roof. I could sense the grief in her I wanted to help her, cure her of it. Remembering the words she had told Issei my chest burns as a conflicted look came across my face at the weird _throbbing of my heart_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter and like always feel free to leave a review! Hopefully things will be less hectic now and chapters will come out more consistently. Sorry for the late chapter! (Please don't hurt me) and see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Before Her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 6: Before Her**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

"Familiar?" The word felt odd and stuck to my mind like I had just forgotten something. There was something about it that almost made me remember something. The eerie feeling lingered in my mind as I thought long and hard about it.

Staring at Rias she puts her hand up as a magic circle appears, seeing a cloud of smoke poof up a small bat appears.

"Issei, you've already met my familiar." Rias states as her familiar transformed into a girl.

"This is mine." Akeno smiles pointing towards the floor a small imp appears.

"And this is Shiro." Koneko says happily stroking the white kitten in her hands.

Staring at them in deep thought I stroke my chin, "A familiar." I mumble to myself once more.

"Now you three won't have to distribute flyers anymore." Rias smiles to us as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Really?" Issei almost shouts as Rias nods.

"Remember, I said that distributing flyers was a familiar's job. Familiars are a basic for devils, they can help you with many things like delivering messages or finding things." Rias reminds as I relish in the thought of not having to hand out flyers anymore.

"So how do we get a familiar?" Asia asks.

"Well-" Rias began as our club doors opened cutting her off.

Walking in was a small statured girl with glasses that gave her a sophisticated look. Following closely behind her was a group of people who I assume was her peerage, confirming my thoughts of there being other devils in this school.

"Please excuse us." The girl says an air of command surrounding her.

"So who is she?" I ask in a whisper as Issei stares at me stupidly which felt offensive for some reason.

"She's the student council president Shitori Souna and the rest of the student council!" Issei answers in a hushed tone as I let out a comprehensive 'ahhhh'.

"So what brings you here?" Rias asks.

"Just a greeting, since both of us have some new servants." Souna smiles.

"New devils?" Issei asks as Akeno nods.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri and is the heiress of the upper-class Sitri family." Akeno explains confirming my thoughts.

' _Another powerful devil in this school, why am I not surprised.'_ I think to myself.

"There are other devils in this school?" Issei asks Akeno in shock finally catching on to what was happening.

"Rias-senpai, you didn't tell him about us?" A brown haired boy smiles mockingly.

"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs." Sona explains as I watched her quietly "It's no surprise Hyoudou-kun is unaware." She states as I came to a conclusion about her. Sona firmly believed in intelligence and was very smart from what it looked like. It was quiet easy to read her from behind her glasses.

"Aren't you that new guy who just recently joined the student council as the secretary? Class 2-C…" Issei's voice trailed as Sona smiles.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona states in 'a matter of factly' tone.

Putting her hand up Rias smiles introducing Issei and Asia, "This is my pawn, Issei Hyoudou and my bishop, Asia Argento." Backing up a bit so to not get in the way of the introductions I stood in the back awkwardly.

Letting my eyes trail to the floor I could feel Sona's calculative eyes on me as she tried to figure me out.

"So you are a pawn too? And we're in the same grade!" Issei spoke happily as Saji smirked making my eye twitch. Only few things ticked me off and one of them was people who felt the need to be superior to others, when in actuality you are the same rank.

"I must say that being the same piece as one of the perverted trio seriously hurts my pride." He says as I bite my tongue as to not say anything too rash.

"What did you say?!" Issei shouts to Saji.

"Oh, you wanna fight? I just became a demon, but I'm a pawn worth four pieces!" He boasts as I snort at this.

"Saji, don't. Also he was worth eight pieces." Sona says sternly towards him.

"Isn't that all of them?" Saji asks in shock. "A lame guy like this-" He mumbles.

"Shut up!" Issei shouts as I nod along with Saji.

"Indeed he is lame." I agree with him as Issei scowls towards me.

"You aren't supposed to agree with him!" He shouts again only this time towards me.

"Apologies for that Hyoudou-kun, Argento-san. Try to get along with him, he is also a new devil." Sona says apologetically before turning towards me. "I don't think you have introduced this servant of yours." Sona says eyeing me with curiosity. Glancing over to Rias, she smiles to me.

"This is Rentaro Asagi one of my new servants. He is technically the equivalent of a rook and a knight." Rias announces as everyone's eyes turn towards me.

"You used two different pieces to bring him back? Impossible, what do you mean by _technically_?" Sona states unbelievingly her eyes locked on me.

"His body rejected the two pieces before the ritual was complete, yet he was still reincarnated." Rias explains as I fidgeted nervously from the stares.

Quickly putting on a smile I walk up towards Sona in an attempt to kill the quiet atmosphere I take her hand and shake it "It's nice to meet you Sitri-san." I greet as she shakes my hand a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes nice to meet you too Asagi-kun." She returns.

No need to act up around those who might end up causing trouble for you later, plus it's nice to have allies when needed. That was my mentality around her. Call it what you'd like, but I call it useful. Whether she could see through my plan or not was beyond me.

Hearing some noise behind us I turn to see what the commotion was and lo and behold I see Issei and Saji fighting. As a vein popped on my forehead I storm over to them putting them both into headlocks.

Leaning down a dark look comes across my face "How about we get along, eh?" I say in a hushed tone.

"You must be having a rough time." Rias smiles.

"Same goes for you." Sona replies pushing up her glasses.

Hearing the two fighting under my arms my eye twitches as I hear Saji yell "So I hear you are still handing out flyers!" He mocks.

"Don't make fun of me!" Issei shouts back as I snapped squeezing the life out of them from the headlock I could hear them tapping my arms for mercy, letting out a sigh I let them go as they began to turn blue. "It…doesn't…matter….we're getting….our…familiars...soon!" Issei says in-between breaths.

"So you were planning on going?" Sona asks surprise in her voice.

"Yes, I had sometime next week in mind." Rias replies.

"But he's only available once a month." Sona says in thought.

"Then how about deciding it with a fair game?" Rias suggests a devilish look on her face.

"A game?" Sona asks.

"The winner gains the right to commission him." Rias adds.

"Are you talking about a rating game?" Sona asks a serious look on her face.

' _A rating game? What the hell is that?'_ I think to myself at the new devil lingo.

"Oh, no we'd never get permission for that." Rias brushes off elegantly as Sona smirks knowingly.

"That's right, you can't afford to harm yourself right now, after all." Sona mentions cryptically a hidden meaning behind her words.

Glancing over to Rias I see her frown "That's irrelevant." She declares hotly. Noting her sudden change her head jolts up with an idea. "I've got it! Let's settle it through sports, like the high school students we are."

* * *

After our club meeting had ended with the Student Council we were dismissed to go home. Walking out the club room I let out a tired sigh as I put my hands behind my head. Money had been tight since the day I had gotten my first contract with Rias, and my shoe shining business was short lived because of all the club meetings I had to attend, I had decided to quit. The old man who gave me the business wasn't too excited about me leaving either.

So I had been working night shifts at a construction company and honestly speaking the pay was literal shit, but there's not much a high school student could do.

"Rentaro!" Issei's voice rings down the street as I turn around to a running Issei.

Catching up to me I greet him "Yo, Issei. What's up?"

"Well I heard from Akeno-san that you're always reading, so I was wondering if you could help me out with literature class." Issei asks nervously as I stared at him for a while before continuing my walk home. I felt guilty for feeling jealous of him and it just didn't feel right to talk to him anymore.

"No, I'm too tired." I wave walking away.

"Come on! Pleaseeee?" He begged tugging at my sleeve as I turn towards him.

"No."

"Pleaseee?"

"No."

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE? I'LL FEED YOU!" Issei screams catching my attention as I put a hand over his mouth to stop him from making any more noise.

"Alright, alright, just shut up." I give in as Issei thanks me profusely.

"Thanks Rentaro, I'll tell you when to come over! See you later!" He smiles before running in the other direction towards his house, disappearing just as fast as he had appeared in front of me.

"Akeno, huh…" I murmur to myself as I continued walking home.

* * *

On the way home I had decided to treat myself with some fried chicken and boy did it feel nice to know that I would be eating something warm tonight.

Reaching out to unlock my door I noticed a piece of paper stuck on my door. Pulling it off I read the words under the dim light.

"NOTE OF EVICTION?" I cry out loud the shock almost causing me to drop my precious chicken. I was getting evicted from my apartment because the landowner couldn't afford to keep the unit running anymore. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I ramble scratching my head angrily. "This is great. I'm going to be homeless." I groan to myself as I entered my apartment.

Taking in a deep breath of my musty apartment I stuff the note into my back pocket. Hearing a knock at my door I roll at my eyes, because everyone who even cared to pay me a visit here were hookers looking for money in the middle of the night.

"I don't want-" I cut myself off before I could finish that sentence because the person who was standing in front of me was in fact not a hooker but someone else. "Rias…" my voice trailed as I slammed the door. After a few seconds I finally came to my senses "Rias!" I exclaim reopening the door.

"That's no way to treat your master!" Rias smiles bringing her hand down on to my head.

"Oof!" I grunt at the force of her hand. Rubbing the sore spot I look back up to her and noticed the lost look on her face "So what brings you here?"

"I was coming to check on you because I had never visited your home before." Rias says her face changing instantly as the eviction note in the back of my pocket felt heavy.

Looking at her face I knew that she wouldn't leave until I let her inside. "Alright, come inside." I say getting out of the doorway and letting her inside my one room apartment. Pulling out a small wooden table I put it in the middle of the room. "You're lucky, tonight we're having fried chicken." I tell her a wide smile on my face as I walked into the kitchen. Pulling out two plates I bring the fried chicken and plates over to Rias.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Rias asks quietly looking around the apartment as I ripped off a drumstick.

"I just never felt the need to." I shrug chewing "Plus it doesn't really matter how you live to determine the kind of person you are, now does it?" I ask her a small smile on my lips.

"Well, yes." She answered knowing fully well where I was getting at. "But-" She starts as I chew on the bone.

"It doesn't really matter, I never really had a home anyways." I shrug cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Ren, please just let me-" She attempts once more as her stubbornness began showing.

"Nope." I cut her off once more.

"Please let me do something for you!" Rias says.

Grinning I look at her now confused face "You've done so much for me already."

"That's not true!" Rias retorts as I shake my head.

"It is true, but on another note I think you came here to talk to me about something else besides how I live correct?" I ask changing the subject as Rias noticed my sudden change in topics. She however let it slide which was strange for someone as stubborn as her.

Watching her troubled faraway look comeback onto her face, I felt conflicted inside yet I stayed quiet about it. I didn't ask her 'what was wrong' but I did realize that she still hadn't taken a piece of chicken yet. Sliding the plate full of chicken towards her, she snaps out of her thoughts.

"It seems you're upset about something. Here. You know if you're hungry while you're upset, you'll only feel more miserable." I smile the chicken bone from earlier hanging from the corner of my mouth.

"You know it's easy to help people who are hungry. But it's hard to help those who are hurt because they tend to lie that they're alright." I smile putting down the chicken bone.

' _How ironic.'_ I think to myself.

Seeing the surprised look on her face my smile only got wider. My heart seemed to grow along with my smile. It grew and grew making my whole body warm.

That's probably why I said what I did next.

"How about sharing some affection with someone rich in heart?" I ask my smile reflecting how I truly felt on the inside. My smile didn't cease as I continued looking at Rias' unreadable expression. "The richest person in heart across all the worlds is me." I grin bringing a hand up to my chest. "So I give you this…as a piece of affection." I exclaim pulling out a drumstick.

Holding the piece of chicken in front of her face she stares at me almost dumbfounded. Turning the other way she covers up her mouth as I hear a beautiful sound coming from her.

Her smile warmed me up on the inside, I felt bubbly and well… _happy_. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I hadn't realized it, but she had changed me. From my brooding behavior to my worthless life, she had given me things I couldn't even imagine having. She gave me a reason, a purpose. In amidst all of this I remembered something. In that moment my whole world came crashing down.

 _Rias loved Issei and Issei loved Asia_.

* * *

It had been hours since Rias had left and here I was reading on my floor. Putting my hands behind my head I put my book down. I couldn't concentrate on my book become something was bothering me, actually it was _someone_.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Standing in the middle of my room I tried to keep the strange dreary feelings brewing in my chest as far away as I could. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I ask as she shakes her head.

"What you told me is plenty. I feel so much better, thank you." She smiles her eyes shining brightly. Standing in the middle of my room she raises her arm preparing to summon a magic circle, before she did though she smiled to me once more "Thank you, Ren." She says as a red intricate circle formed beneath her. Waving to her, her body glows as she slowly disappeared, her smile remaining on her face.

* * *

 _Present_

Rubbing my eyes I lay on the floor looking up into my light. Picking my book back up I tried to occupy my mind with something else besides Rias. I couldn't get her out of my mind, she just kept on popping up and it bothered me.

I always sucked at expressing my feelings so I usually kept them bottled up somewhere inside. It was strange that I acted the way I did earlier with Rias. I had to admit though, I admired Rias.

* * *

Hearing the chirping birds outside my window I let out a yawn. Sitting up my book falls off my face, rubbing my eyes of the sleep I look outside to the bright sun.

"I must've fallen asleep." I grumble reaching to pick up the book I notice something. Turning the both of my hands over I see how accurately wrapped and how much they had healed overnight. Letting out a small 'huh' I tried to figure out how or what had happened _'Was it Rias?'_ Shaking my head I laugh at the thought of such a thing.

Getting ready for school I remember about the tennis game today. After going through my morning routine I left my apartment for school.

Taking my time I walk through the streets my mind filled with all sorts of thoughts from the previous night.

Yet one thought bugged my mind _'Do I like Rias?'_

Letting out a loud laugh I run a hand through my hair "There's no way I'd fall for her!" I say out loud.

* * *

Reaching the tennis courts my jaw drops at the rowdy crowd already forming around the court. Pushing past several people I make my way to the fencing around the court. Unable to pull my eyes off of her I watched her intently as the game commenced.

Putting my hand on to the fencing I grip it tightly as I watched Rias' form move gracefully on the court as the tennis ball literally flew back and forth. Finally looking away from Rias my eyes trail to the ground as the void in my chest reopened at the thought of her sad face at my doorstep the other night.

"I'll save you, Rias. I promise you, I'll become strong enough to save you." I whisper as I watched her tennis match determinedly. It was probably then that their magic usage in the match became evident. Hearing the chatter of the crowd increase at the thought of a 'magic ball' being used I groan at how easily deceived people were.

I could tell this match wasn't going to come to an end. So I decided to stop sulking and join everyone's cheering.

Watching the game I couldn't seem to wipe the stupid smile across my face "I'll show you my Gremory style!" Rias shouts swinging her racket towards the ball.

"Shitori style!" Sona shouts swinging her own racket as the ball flies back towards Rias.

It was then that I found myself staring at her once more. From her flowing crimson red hair to her creamy white skin, she just didn't know how beautiful she was. I tried my best to not look at her for too long for she was the like the sun, bright, shining, and _faraway_.

Zoning out from the scene before me, I recalled a memory with the _girl_.

I could see the sadness reflecting off of her form, everything about her seemed so sad for some reason and it felt unusual as she stood still in front of me. Her meekness seemed to blend well with the bleak rainy weather that day.

* * *

" _I hope that one day we will be able to meet again, when we're both a little older and wiser, and I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. But for right now, I am the hole in your heart and you are the storm in my soul." Her voice was soft yet it was louder than a whisper. The wind seemed to deliver every word to me, yet I still didn't understand what she meant by it._

 _Opening my mouth my throat became dry, seeing that words weren't going to form in my mouth the girl turns away from me._

" _It's ok Ren, you don't have to say anything." She tells me gently as I stared at her in awe my mouth still opened wide._

" _Ah- no- I-" I stutter unable to find words to fill my mouth._

 _With her back still turned towards me she looks up to the grey skies. I could barely feel the droplets of water touching my skin maybe it was because I was too focused on her or maybe it was because I was too cold._

 _Turning around she faces me, rushing forward she envelopes me into a hug. Stumbling back a bit at her sudden force I stand still in shock._

" _I love you Ren." She whispers into my ear as I listened to her words quietly._

 _Pushing her off of me I hold her at an arms distance. Smiling to her I take in a deep breath "You don't want to love me, I'm a loser." I admit to her as she looks at me confused and hurt._

" _Then tell me who should I love?" She asks me._

" _Someone strong enough to protect you, someone with money, someone able to keep you happy, and most of all someone who will love you." I tell her my face straight and unemotional._

 _Breaking away from my grasp I could see her tears fall from her face. "You baka!" She shouts before running off._

" _O-oy!" I shout after her._

* * *

"RENTARO?" Someone yells into my face as I look up dumbly.

"Huh?"

Seeing Issei waving his hand in front of my face I snap out of my thoughts.

"Hey Issei." I greet him noticing that the rest of the ORC club members were right next to me.

Absentmindedly thinking about what I had just remembered I look back up to the tennis match and then to Issei.

"What do you think of Rias?" I blurt out suddenly as he looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" He asks not understanding my question. "I mean I guess she's really nice and…"

Cutting him off I look at him in his eyes "No, what I meant was do you like her?"

Staring at me he puts a hand under his chin "I mean she does have nice boobs." He states as a tick mark popped out of my head.

Slamming my fist into his head I shake my head "It's fine, I don't need an answer." I tell him as calmly as I could.

Resuming our attention back onto the courts I put my hands up around my mouth.

"GO RIAS AND AKENO!" I cheer at the top of my lungs hearing me the rest of our club joined in my cheer.

"GO RIAS AND AKENO!" We cheered loudly as the fierce game continued.

* * *

Standing in the ORC room Koneko pulls out two tattered tennis rackets.

"The match just wouldn't end so, there's going to be a team match." Koneko tells us.

"A team match?" Issei asks with surprise.

"Buchou and Akeno-san are discussing it with the student council right now." Kiba explains.

' _They are really getting riled up over this thing.'_ I think to myself.

Hearing the doors open everyone looked expectantly waiting for the news. Standing proudly Rias smiles to us "We decided on dodge ball." She states "The match is tomorrow night at the gym. Let's do our best for Ren, Issei, and Asia!"

Let me admit that it felt nice for someone to be doing something for me for once. Smiling widely I scratch my neck "Hehe, thanks guys!"

* * *

Rushing home after the meeting I had to get changed for my night shift at the construction company. Putting on the issued work uniforms I grab my yellow hardhat and head out. Quickly running to my job site I check a street clock as I passed by, "Dammit, I need to hurry." I cry out "I can't lose this job."

Getting to the construction site I gasp for air as I hurried to where everyone else was. Hearing my name being called my head spins towards to whoever was calling me.

Running up to the man in charge I come to his attention "Yes?" I answer him as he nods.

"We're going to be placing in frame of the building today. You're going to be on the team in charge of placing the steel beams in place." He instructs me as he flips through his clipboard.

Turning away I put on my gloves as I head over towards the building area. Climbing up the wooden panels of frame work I follow the other members of my team. Hearing my team leader shout at us to move out of the way of the machinery bringing a steel beam towards us, we all quickly moved towards a safer location.

Watching the machine slowly bringing the beam down we all rush over to hold the beam so that it wouldn't fall, as my team carried the beam to where it was supposed to be I hear my team leader shout "Get ready to place it down on the count of 3! 1…2…3!" placing the beam down carefully in the correct place.

We were going through each beam quickly without much trouble placing each one in its correct place on the building's frame. Just as we were placing in the last one into its place I wipe the sweat off my brow.

"Good work men!" Our team leader applauds as everyone cheers looking at our completed work.

Standing on the steel framework we had just built we were three stories up when I noticed something. Closely observing one of the support beams my eyes widen as I run across a steel beam "Move!" I grunt pushing an oblivious man out of the way.

Hearing the creaking of the beam give out from its weight I hear audible gasps as the beam came crashing down. "Shit." I shout as I watched the beam come crashing down on to me.

* * *

"Everyone has a reason on why they are here. So what's yours? Your purpose was to act as a foot stool for those higher than you." The voice resonating throughout my head as my eyes widened. "Why else would you be here? Why were you born? You've only gotten yourself in this cruel world."

"STOP IT!" I scream clutching my head. I was in the middle of nowhere a dark empty abyss surrounding me for as far as I could see, just like the time I had almost died.

"Why do you think everyone leaves you? You are death, you chase everyone away! You're a sad excuse for a person!" The same voice shrieks. It only took me a minute to realize whose voice it was, it was my own.

Clenching my jaw I could hear the evil voice cackle with laughter "You're weak, you think you actually have a chance of saving Rias? You can't even save yourself!"

I hated it so much. I wanted it to stop, yet I knew what it said was true "SHUT UP!" I yell angrily. "You're wrong! _I will_ get strong enough to fight by her side and _I will_ save her!" I shout my voice strong with resolve. "I don't need saving!" I declare.

Staying quiet for a moment I listen "Say what you want, because at the end of the day you know that you caused _her death_." The voice says darkly. "No matter what you do now, there's nothing you could possibly do to help her if she doesn't want your help." The voice tells me almost pitifully.

* * *

Jolting up I grab my head at the pulsing sensation as I gasped for air to fill my pounding lungs. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like shit." I ask looking at the bandages wrapped on various parts of my body.

"Rentaro-san!" The relieved voice of my boss calls out.

Remembering what had happened I look up to them curiously.

"That was amazing! How did you survive that?" The man I had pushed aside earlier asks astonished.

Letting out a nervous laugh I shrug "Must've been by the grace of God." I say the word causing a searing headache to rip through my head.

' _Or in my case Satan.'_ I think to myself.

Looking around the room we used for breaks during construction I finally ask the question bugging my mind. "Say, why didn't you take me to the hospital?" I ask curiously to why they wouldn't bring someone who was just crushed by some beams.

"W-well, the big boss told us that it would only trouble you more." My boss explains as I raise an eyebrow at this.

"Big boss?" I repeat confused.

Nodding his head he explains "The man who's running this whole thing."

"Ah, I see." I nod understanding. Stretching my sore body I wince at the pain.

"Why don't you go home for the day? Don't worry about your pay, you'll get it." My boss adds as I nod.

Getting up from the couch I walk towards the door slowly. My whole body ached. Obviously not as much as when I was stabbed with light spears, thankfully, my devil body was more durable and I wasn't killed by that beam.

"There you go saving me again, Rias." I chuckle a smile spreading across my face.

" _No matter what you do now, there's nothing you could possibly do to help her if she doesn't want your help."_ The voice echoed through my head as my smile vanished all together. I wasn't surprised that even I doubted myself.

I am a coward.

* * *

It was the following night and I had asked for a day off from my job. Sitting on the floor of the gym Akeno pushed on my back as I stretched out my legs.

Hearing Asia's moans for Koneko to stop pushing her further I could see Issei smiling perversely. "It's not fair that Kiba is helping me." He huffs under his breath.

"Ouch!" I yelp from the pressure on my wounds I had received the other night.

"Ara ara what happened Rentaro?" Akeno asks flicking her finger onto the bandages around my forehead.

"It's nothing. I just fell down some stairs." I say grabbing my head and turning the other way stubbornly.

Staring at me like she knew I was lying she pushed me down even further as I hear my back snap, the action somehow felt very deliberate "Ugh!" I grunt.

Tossing a ball up and down Rias explains to us what had happened "They have two more players than us, so I asked them to referee."

"I haven't played dodge ball since elementary school!" Issei adds excitedly while stretching.

Hearing him say this I tried to think back as far as I could. Did I play dodgeball in elementary school? Did I even go to elementary school? The questions went on and on, but they all ended in the same answer. _I don't know_.

Finishing up our stretching we hear the gym doors slam open.

"Thank you for waiting!" Sona's voice echoes throughout the gym. Proudly walking into the gym her peerage closely followed behind her just as confidant.

* * *

Standing in our positions a girl with blue hair readies the ball in her hands Pulling her arm back she chucks the ball at full force towards Koneko. Seeing the ball come towards her she ducks as the ball barely nicks her and shreds her clothes.

"What the hell…" I say staring with wide eyes at the damage the ball had done.

"Out!" The white haired girl yells tossing the red flag up.

Preparing for their next attack was Tsubaki. Watching the ball glow a dark purple "GRIEF OF MEMORIES!" She shouts throwing the ball, watching it zoom across the gym towards Rias, she catches it with both her hands the sheer force of the ball shredding her sleeves.

"Not bad!" Sona says a malicious glint in her eyes.

Look back at her with a determined look Rias smiles "Who do you think I am?" throwing the ball back, as the ball flew threw a red magic circle it's speed increased by at least 10x.

Flying towards brown haired girl I could only feel bad for her. For that girl never saw that ball coming her way as her clothes were literally ripped off of her body.

"Oooohh!" Issei gasps ravishing at her nude body.

Seeing the girl behind him grab the ball she gets ready to throw it. Leaping forward I grab the ball easily.

"Where are your eyes wondering?" I ask him a tick mark on my forehead. I don't understand why but Issei's acts of perversion seemed to tick me off the most. Not saying that I wasn't a bit perverted myself, seeing that I too am just a teenage boy.

Seeing a dark purple ball zoom past my face I could've sworn I saw my life flash in front of my eyes. Hearing a scream followed by the tweet of a whistle my eyes grow as wide as plates. Watching the literal war raging before my eyes magic exploded and bodies were flying everywhere. At this point I didn't know what we were playing anymore.

"Dodgeball is a scary sport!" Asia screams holding her face.

Ducking down I narrowly dodging a spiraling purple covered ball targeted towards my face. Seeing the ball fly back towards the other team I jumped around the gym avoiding the ball, not to get hit and not to possibly die from being hit.

Looking at the remaining players on the opposing team I quickly stretch out my arms to catch a ball hurling towards me. Feeling the leather ball touch my hands I wrap my fingers around the ball making sure it wouldn't fly out of my hands. Sensing the burning sensation of the ball rotating in my hands I let out a breath as the ball stopped.

Turning towards the other team an evil smile comes onto my face as I readied the ball in my hand. Throwing the ball back towards them with all of my force I hit a girl. "Alright!" I shout out happily pumping a fist into the air.

For countless minutes all that could be heard were screams, whistling, shouts of spells, and the thudding of flesh and ball. Staring at the chaos in front of me I couldn't help but chuckle at how everything was going. Hearing Sona shout out a spell she chucks the ball towards Issei.

"Dodge it Issei!" Rias shouts to him as he runs away only for the ball to follow him.

Watching him run around the gym with a flying ball close on his tail he makes a sharp turn as I watch his mistake unfold.

Hearing the thump of the ball making contact with his balls he screams "UGH!" holding his balls as he crumples to the ground in pain.

"Right in the family jewels." I wince watching him.

Watching Asia attempt to heal him I walk up to her as Issei tried to refuse her healing. Listening to his embarrassed screams I couldn't figure out why Asia wasn't as red as he was.

"Are you alright?" Asia asks to a crying Issei as she healed him.

"Well this is awkward." I comment scratching my chin.

"Can't help but agree." Issei adds.

"Asia, you stay behind and heal him. We'll continue the game to avenge Issei!" Rias shouts holding up her fist.

"Yes, Issei's death won't be in vain!" Everyone agrees as I watch them a sweat drop on my forehead.

"I-I'm not dead." Issei points out only for us to ignore his words.

Getting back on the court the starting whistle is heard as we get ready for the ball. Picking up the ball Koneko pulls her arm back as she tosses the ball towards Saji. Hitting him straight in the balls just as hard as Issei was hit.

"N-nice throw Koneko." I compliment her as she turns my way. Giving me a thumbs up I let out a nervous laugh.

Staring at him in pity I could almost feel the pain that he was in. I could only imagine what he was feeling right now, and it wasn't good.

"What are you going to do now Sona? You're the only one left." Rias announces in triumph as Sona's eyes narrow.

Holding the ball she gets ready to throw it "The real game starts now."

Hearing a whistle signifying the game ending I let out a tired breath. "Thank Satan for not letting me die here." I tell myself.

"Well we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed." Rias smiles to Sona.

Nodding Sona smiles back to Rias "Of course. I hate losing, but I did have fun. But if it were a Rating Game instead of a childish game like this, I wouldn't lose." Sona says proudly.

"I won't lose to my childhood friend either. Although it looks like it will be a while before we'll have one." Rias admits.

"Indeed, well see you later." Sona waves walking out of the gym.

Standing in the gym with the rest of the ORC members Rias smiles proudly to all of us "Good job everyone!" Rias praises us as everyone cheered after her. "How about we go back to the club room and celebrate?" Rias suggests as we all nod.

* * *

Leaving the gym with smiles on our victorious faces I trailed behind the group. Watching everyone interacting with one another I stuff my hands into my pockets. Reaching the club room we slowly trickled inside room.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Akeno announces walking into another room as we all took a seat on the couches with Rias standing in front of her desk.

Suddenly feeling nauseous I excuse myself from the room and rush to the bathroom. Opening the door I lock it behind me, by now my head was spinning and my palms were sweaty. Leaning over the toilet a piercing headache runs through my head, putting a hand up to my forehead I gasp at the pain.

Breaking out into a cold sweat my hands shook uncontrollably as another headache runs through my head. Covering my mouth with my hand a third headache pounds throughout my head as a series of images jogs through my head, each one too quick for me to see clearly.

Stopping at an image it begins to play, it was like I was watching a silent film. Staring at the scene I recognize Issei and the rest of the ORC members. Smiling to everyone Issei passes around a white head band with the words "Occult Club" embroidered on in red. Watching the image quickly disappear another appears.

This time everyone was in a dark forest, I couldn't hear what was being said but a few minutes after walking through the forest a green slimy blob falls onto the girls. Looking at Issei's perverted face I wanted to shove it into the ground but soon after my eyes widened as the girls' clothes began to disintegrate.

My jaw literally dropped as I watched unable to peel my eyes away from the screen. Putting her hand up Rias frees herself as she began destroying the green slime. A little while after all the girls had destroyed almost all of the slime, except for Asia. Rushing towards Asia Issei hugs her to protect what was left of his slime friend.

Falling to the ground from a shock of lightning zapping Issei and destroying what was left of the slime I see a small purple dragon fly down onto Asia's shoulder. Pausing the image another image soon replaces its place this time it was in the ORC room, it was of Rias and Akeno.

I tried to read her lips but it was pointless, smiling Rias looks down to her desk where the headband _Issei had made_ was. Holding it up with her delicate fingers she traces the words. Her smile drew me in, I couldn't look away.

The image then dispersed as if it were never there in the first place. My stomach churned sickly as I returned back to reality. Emptying out my stomach's contents into the toilet I felt like shit. Retching I continued to throw up. After a while I felt better and got up from the toilet.

* * *

Rinsing my face and mouth of throw up I look into the mirror hung on the wall. I was still pretty shaken up from the experience but I had to hurry up so that everyone wouldn't be curious about where I had gone.

Walking back out to the club room I'm greeted with the lively chatter of everyone. Spotting me Akeno hands me a cup.

"Thank you." I smile taking it.

Taking a spot at the end of one of the couches Rias flashes each one of us a smile.

"Cheers!" we all shout clinking our glasses.

"The ORC has marvelously defeated the student council! You all made this happen!" Rias applauds us as I stared into my glass.

Looking back at my reflection in the glass I couldn't shake off the strange feeling from the images, but what really seemed to be bugging my mind was the fact that I wasn't in any of them. It didn't seem to make any sense. Everyone else was there, but why wasn't I?

"Didn't Issei help out?" Asia asks me as my head bolts up.

"Yeah, he did!" I say realizing that everyone was now staring at me "He really did help us win that game!" I add.

Seeing that everyone seemed satisfied with my words Rias motions for us towards the fairly open space in our club room for magic cirlces, "Well, let's go get familiars." Rias says.

"Right now?" Asia asks surprised.

Observing Akeno as she activated the magic circle Rias nods to Asia "We can only meet him when there's a full moon."

* * *

Stepping into the circle our surroundings quickly change and was soon replaced by a dark forest, or more specifically the one I had just seen in my head.

"Him?" Issei pipes up.

"The familiar master this is the forest where familiars are created." Akeno explains to us.

Looking around I start to zone out before I hear a shout "Gotta' catch 'em all!"

' _That phrase sounds very familiar.'_ I think to myself comically as I looked up to an old man.

"I'm the familiar master, Zatuji. It's a full moon today. The best day to catch some familiars! I can catch any familiar!" He boasts as I stare at him in awe.

Following the group silently I observed my surroundings carefully and comparing it to my image. Everything looked exactly the same as when I first saw it in my head, the strange feeling sent chills down my back.

"Now, what kind of familiar are you looking for?" He spins around to face the group.

Putting a hand up to my chin I think, "How about a badass looking one." I shrug.

"I want a cute familiar, one that looks like a girl." Issei asks a perverted look on his face.

Shaking is finger at us he looks at us almost in shame "Tsk, you newbies can't do it right. You want familiars that are useful and strong." He tells us.

"Um, I wanted a cute one as well." Asia says shyly as the man gives her a big smile.

"Sure thing, baby!" He answers quickly as my eye twitches.

"Why I ought a-." I mumble under my breath.

"Well follow me!" Zatuji waves to us as we shuffled behind him.

* * *

Staring up to the dark violet sky I let out a sigh, I wondered how Zatuji could live in a place with a sky like this one. Giving my attention back to Zatuji I let out a gasp.

Turning around frantically I tried to find where he along with the whole ORC was. "N-no way…" I groan to myself as the realization set into me, I was lost.

Doing my best of staying on the beat up dirt trail I ruffle my hair, "Dammit, I have no clue where I am." I curse my luck. "Hmm, the sun rises in the east…wait no was it the west? No…the north…" I ponder before I looked up to the sky and noticed that IT WAS FUCKING NIGHTTIME.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I was really lucky I could see in the dark. Hearing some bushes rustle I jump back at the sudden noise. Readying my fists I try to locate the noise, hey if you were lost in some familiar forest in the middle of the night you'd be afraid too. Realizing that nothing was going to come out I moved on.

Continuing to wonder through the forest I came to notice that I was no longer on the trail. Listening to the crunching of twigs and leaves under my shoes I decide that I could use my alone time to think. Why was it so hard to remember? For some reason I could only piece together vague thoughts and blurry recollections.

Closing my eyes I could remember back to my days before I could've even think about meeting Rias, back to the days of when I first awoke from the hospital.

* * *

I was still young, sitting upright in the white hospital room by myself. The clean smell of the hospital seemed to make my stomach churn for some reason. It was the strangest sensation I couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday or any day for that matter. But the thing that scared me the most was not remembering my name.

Who am I? Why am I here? All sorts of questions were flying through my head. Hearing a gasp at the foot of my bed I look up.

"Mr. Asagi! It is quite the surprise that you woke up!" The doctor exclaims rushing over by my side. Checking all my vitals I sit still, still processing everything.

After he finished my doctor starts scribbling down things on his sheets of paper I swallow in an attempt to satisfy my dry throat.

"Why am I here?" I ask hoarsely.

Looking up from his clipboard his eyes shine with pity making me sick to my stomach.

"Well son, you were brought in by a young girl yesterday." He answers me "The girl refused all of our treatments and left just as quickly as she came."

Putting a hand up to my face I look down to my white sheets in confusion 'A girl? That's strange. This only happened yesterday. So why couldn't I remember?'

"It's ok to be confused, you have amnesia." The doctor finally tells me as my eyes widen at the news. "It's a shame too you don't have anyone to contact and from what we have on you, you were from an orphanage."

And so for the first time I truly felt alone. I was alone in the world without anyone to care for me, gritting my teeth until my jaw hurt I look to the doctor who was occasionally shooting me pitiful looks.

"I don't want your pity." I mumble clutching the sheets.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"I don't want your pity." I repeat myself louder.

Ignoring my comment he puts his clipboard down "Well, that'll be all you seem to be fine besides your amnesia. You can be discharged tomorrow."

"What about my memories?" I inquire as he shakes his head.

"It looks like you won't be getting them back anytime soon." He responds his words sinking into me.

Following the days of my discharge from the hospital I was enrolled into a middle school, the same one where I met those kids who picked on me and beat me every single day. Until one day, I remember that day so clearly.

It was the day I realized that if you were strong you could have anything. It was also the day I beat those kids to a pulp.

Pounding my bruised fist into the leader of the group he cries out for mercy only for it to fall upon deaf ears. Dropping his limp body to the ground along the side of his lackeys he lets out a whimper. Breathing heavily I tried to catch my breath, it felt good to finally give it to them. It was worth all the cuts and bruises I had at the end, as long as I won.

From that day forward I stood up from myself and myself alone, it was me against everyone else. I remained secluded from everyone else, or maybe it was because they were scared of me. This continued on until high school.

Bringing my foot down onto a bigger boy my face remained cold. Glaring up to me the delinquent sneers to me "Think you're hot stuff just because you can beat us? Well lemme tell you somethin, the reason why you are always getting angry at us isn't because you simply hate us it's because you can't stand the sight of us getting along _together as buddies_." He spits at me as my eyes narrow.

Taking my foot off of his head I put my hands into my pockets before walking away. I hadn't realized it but at the moment I couldn't remember why I fought all those delinquents in the first place. I had forgotten my purpose for fighting. Yet at the same time his words seemed to strike something in me, but at the same time I refused to agree with him.

' _What was I fighting for again?'_ I remembered asking myself this question over and over again. I had nothing to protect, I was fighting for myself.

I was truly hopeless, I hated everyone who told me that 'there's a reason why you're here' or 'things will get better' they were all lying to me, all _liars_. I hated the fact my parents gave me up, I hate the fact I was alone, I hated the fact everyone left me, and I hated myself. I just wanted to be normal, that's all I wanted.

Over the next few years my personality and behavior fluctuated. I didn't know who I was anymore. my will to carry on with life dwindled with each passing day. The days seemed to pass by all the same to the point they would all blend together in my head. Time seemed to freeze for me during this period of my life.

I ended up secluding myself in my apartment rather than attending classes. I choose to skip class whenever I could and I would choose to avoid people whenever possible. I had lost sight of who I was as a person, I didn't understand anything anymore. The only thing I could do was read. It helped me forget about reality for a moment, but when reality did comeback to me I was hit with many things. I was no prince in a fairy tale. I was no hero who had to complete a difficult quest. All I had to do was pick myself up and become a successful human being who contributed to the economy.

I've always had a tendency to separate myself from others whenever I got confused about who I was. Probably because I've always had trouble relating to others or that's what I've been telling myself at least.

Back then I doubt I could've even imagined what would happen to me in the future. Now that I think about it, bumping into Rias was probably one of the best mistakes that had ever happened to me.

Maybe when I ran into her that day time began to run again for me, maybe on that day _Death fell in love with Life_.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well here's another update, and once again sorry for the inconsistent updates but here it is! I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language. (Spare me ;3;) But anyways thanks for reading as always and feel free to leave a review! See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Compass

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 7: My Compass**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Staring into the dark trees in front of me I spot a dark figure behind a tree. Rising my curiosity I start walking towards it as it moved back quickly ducking behind another tree. Looking at the figure it stares back at me. It's piercing red eyes staring right back to me, causing the hairs on my back to stand straight up.

Quickly dashing from the tree I follow its strange presence, my curiosity getting the best of me. Hopping over tree roots I continue to chase after the figure. Running after it I could hear the snapping of twigs and leaves under my feet as I closely tailed it.

* * *

Approaching a small ledge I jump down, landing on a path way I let out a satisfied sigh as I looked around. "I can't believe it… I FOUND IT!" I cry out in relief as I looked around for the black figure. Rubbing my eyes I scratch my check "Must've been seeing things." I tell myself acknowledging how tired I was.

Hearing the crunching of footsteps approach I look down the beaten dirt trail. Smiling wearily I put my hand up to wave.

"Yo." I greet.

Returning the gesture they wave back. "Where did you go?" Rias asks confused.

Scratching my head I laugh tiredly "I guess I just got lost."

Stroking his chin Zatuji looks at me from head to toe "Hmmm, it's certainly a surprise you found us before one of the familiars in this forest found you."

' _What the hell is that supposed to mean…'_ I think to myself trying my best to stay calm at his words. Looking at all the club members I spot Issei disappointed look, it wasn't too long after I noticed just where we were standing.

Glancing up into a particular tree branch I see it, a small purple dragon perched upon the leafless tree. Pointing up to it I make eye contact with Asia "I think you should get that familiar." I tell her as Zatuji looks at me with shock.

"That's a Sprite Dragon. Child of the dragon that wields cerulean lightning." Zatuji explains.

"It's cute." Asia smiles watching it.

Nodding with approval Rias looks at the dragon "It's the first time I've seen one."

Noticing Akeno's strange look I smile to her reassuringly, before taking off into a quick sprint. "I know just the one you'd want, Issei." I exclaim with a grunt as I pulled myself on to a tree branch. Moving as fast as I could I felt everyone's interested eyes staring at me as I made my way up the tree.

Grabbing a branch I pull it closer to me, "This should be it." I think out loud as I reach out towards it. Feeling something gooey at my fingertips I bring my arm forward grasping the thick gooey substance with my hand. Holding it so that it wouldn't just break in my hands I carefully made my way back down the tree. Landing back onto the ground with a thump my knees buckle slightly at the force.

Looking towards Issei I throw the glob of slime towards him "Catch." I tell him as he looks up to me puzzled catching the gooey thing into his hands.

"Are you sure you want that? It's more of a pest than a familiar." Zatuji asks Issei as Issei looked down to it still perplexed.

"It's a clothes-eating slime, it specifically likes women's clothes." I tell him simply, watching his eyes sparkle with interest he holds the slime proudly.

"I'll take this one as my familiar!" He shouts happily, "Slatarou you will be the best familiar! With you I will become the greatest hero!" He declares looking at the glob in his hands as I sweat drop.

Looking at me with great interest Zatuji says "You sure know a lot about familiars, are you sure you're a reincarnated devil?"

Chuckling to him I nod "Well the last time I checked I was still a reincarnated devil."

Hearing the familiar giggle of a crimson haired girl I turn to witness her smiling face. Watching her put that same hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her smile I couldn't help but feel my cheeks pull up as well.

The feeling in my chest was no doubt… nah I wasn't going to finish the thought, for my sake and for Rias's. There would be no point anyways for _she liked Issei_ , damn I am really getting hung up over this whole thing.

' _I have to stop.'_ I tell myself as I stared at everyone around Issei and Asia.

"Good job Ren, you found familiars for the both of them today." Rias compliments kindly as I put my hands into my pockets.

"I guess I did." I shrug watching them happily finish their familiar contracts.

"How did you know those familiars would make such a great pair with them?" Akeno asks me curiously.

Staying as collected as I could I scratch my head "I just had a feeling." I say not wanting to push it any further than that. Something about the images still felt eerie to me.

"Have you named your familiar?" I ask Asia as she nods excitedly snuggling with her dragon.

"Rassei-kun!" She smiles holding the dragon closely as I held back a laugh.

"Rassei?" Issei inquires as Asia smiles to him.

"Yes, because he shoots lightning…and I took part of your name." She admits shyly.

Chuckling Issei smiles to her "Well it's alright, nice to meet you Rassei." He says holding out a hand to the dragon the other hand holding his familiar. Listening to the crackling of lightning that was being shot at Issei we all watch with a smile as he fell to the ground with his familiar.

"Ah, I forgot male dragons hate males of other species." Zatuji mentions as we all laugh at his comment.

* * *

Back at the ORC we stand around Asia and watch her interact with her new familiar. "Sprite dragons are said to only open up to those with a pure heart, so it's unusual that it followed a devil." Rias explains to us.

"It could be that she used to be a nun." Akeno adds as Rassei snuggles up to Asia.

"Oy what are you doing?" Issei shouts to the dragon as he receives another shocking surprise sending him to the floor. Crawling back up onto his feet Issei turns back towards me "Ren didn't you get a familiar?" Issei brings up as I shook my head.

"I just couldn't find one that suited me." I answer him as he nodded understanding.

Jabbing his thumb into my chest he smiles victoriously "I guess I'm more of a devil than you!" He mocks me as I slam my fist into his head bringing him back onto the ground.

"Well maybe it's because I don't _need_ one!" I shoot back to him as he shrugs.

"I wouldn't _know~_ " Issei says in a sing-song voice making my eye twitch dangerously. Knowing what he had just done he grins.

Chuckling at us Kiba dismisses himself: "Well good work everyone!"

Following after him Issei waves "Good work!" watching Koneko, Kiba, Issei, and Asia leave I realize only Rias, Akeno, and I were left.

"Guess I should get going too." I announce stretching my arms above my head.

On my way out my eyes trail towards Rias's desk, catching a glimpse of her leaning against her desk I smile to myself as I opened the door back to reality. Or that's what it felt like at least, everything that happened inside that room seemed so unreal to me still, whenever I seemed to be with _her_ it all felt like a _dream_.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"He's still as interesting as the first time you saw him, isn't he?" Akeno questions as I smile towards the window.

Letting out a tired sigh I stand upright taking my weight off of the desk. "They both still have a long way to go. I'm glad Asia and Issei both got their familiars today." I tell Akeno. "But I'm a little worried about Ren, at the rate he's going now he'll just become who he was before."

I knew about how he tend to separate himself from other people, but more importantly I had to get him strong enough. Just in case _he_ came, but I knew I couldn't do much if Ren wasn't mentally strong enough to handle it.

"He's been spacing out more often." I mumble to no one in particular.

"It's good to see that Issei is getting used to being a devil." Akeno adds as I smile at this.

Issei's just such a happy person, with loyalty, bravery, compassion, to the point that his perverse ways seemed cute to me. I would be lying if I said I didn't harbor feelings towards him. I often found myself thinking about him, _I liked him_.

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Lying on the floor of my apartment I got ready to go to sleep. I grew up a screw up I had never done anything to make anyone else happy before, but as I watched Asia and Issei's happy faces today I realized that as long as I was the only one suffering, and everyone else was happy then it would be fine.

"It'll be fine." I whisper to myself as Rias made her way into my head. It was intoxicating just thinking about her, she was like a drug and I was addicted to her in every way. At this point I was pretty sure I had tachycardia.

Getting up the next morning I went through my daily routine sluggishly and left right on time. Most of my wounds had healed to the point to where I didn't need the bandages anymore so I just took them off. Closing my apartment door behind me I'm reminded of my eviction notice.

* * *

Pushing the thought out of my mind I decide to not think about it as I walk towards school. Making my way towards the school's front gates I see Issei approaching me.

"Good morning!" He smiles as I wave back to him.

Continuing into the school Issei walks next to me as I made my way to my classroom.

"Do you need something?" I finally ask as he fidgets nervously.

"Well, I was wondering if you could come by my house today and tutor me." His voice trails as I sigh.

"Okay I'll come." I answer simply before entering my classroom. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but I had promised to tutor him.

Sitting down at my desk I put my head down onto the cool surface trying to calm myself down. Closing my eyes I try to block out the noise of the classroom when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Peering up without lifting my head I see Akeno looking down at me her usual smile on her face. "Good morning Ren." She greets.

"Morning." I grunt back.

"Is something wrong?" She asks me as I shake my head.

"It's nothing." I respond lifting my head back up.

Pouting at me she crosses her arms "You always have that same sleepy look on your face." She tells me as I raise an eyebrow.

"How rude." I huff back crossing my arms in a similar fashion. Staying like this for a few seconds we both burst out laughing, my mood improving almost instantly.

Hearing the bell ring Akeno hurries back to her seat as I sit in my seat a smile still on my face. Glancing over to Rias my smile slowly vanishes as I notice her staring out of the window.

"I have to stop." I whisper to myself as my eyes trailed back to my clenched fists.

I wondered if in another time we would be the ones ending up together. It was a waste of time to think of such frivolous things, but I could help it. I couldn't help think about her from the time I got up to when I went back to bed. I think the thing that hurt me the most though was the fact that I knew she wasn't thinking about me, she was thinking of Issei.

' _Everything will be fine as long as I am the only one suffering.'_ I repeat to myself in my head as I put my head back down.

* * *

No one likes being woken up abruptly but I think someone didn't get this memo as I was shaken violently while I was sleeping.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumble half-awake slapping the hand away from me. Opening one of my eyes I see a very angry looking teacher. Actually that was an understatement an enraged teacher was looking at me with killer eyes.

"Get up." My teacher instructs me as I reluctantly get up my eyes retaining their usual sleepy, half-lidded look. "Come with me." He says sternly as I scratch my head following him. He was my last period teacher, so I was probably getting in trouble for sleeping through his class.

Walking into his office he tells me to close it behind me as I do so he takes a seat in his chair. Standing in front of his desk I wait for the lecture to begin.

"I hope you know why you're here, Mr. Asagi." His voice was full of bitterness.

"Actually I don't." I answer.

Crossing his arms he lets out a sigh "If you don't clean up your little act, you'll be repeating the year." He finally says as my face remained the same. Standing quietly I wait for him to continue.

Watching his lips thin into a disapproving frown he answers "All the teachers are sick of you, from your careless grades to your tardiness." He raises his voice as I hear him out.

Scratching my head once more I bow "Sorry, I'll try harder from now on." I tell him as politely as possible. I didn't feel like being troublesome anymore, it seemed like too much work.

Nodding with approval he dismisses me, as I leave I let out a tired sigh. I knew if it were just a few months ago I would've fought against him, but I had really changed these past few months.

Making my way through the halls and out towards the ORC room I take in a deep breath of the air outside. "Troublesome." I mutter to myself as I continued my trip towards the ORC.

* * *

I felt hesitant to enter room. I didn't want to let my feelings interfere with how I acted to others. Spinning the other way I start to head home, stopping myself in my tracks I turn back around. "She'd kill me if she found out I skipped out again." I tell myself a small smile creeping onto my face.

Taking in one last deep breath I walk inside.

"If you want to see naked bodies that badly, I-I will…" Asia shouts as I enter the room.

Poking my head into the room I see Asia trying to lift up her skirt "Is this not a good time?" I ask jokingly as Issei looks over to me while trying to stop Asia.

"N-no Asia!" He shouts back as Rias smiles at him.

"She's right Issei. I can show you mine any time, so just ask!" Rias adds.

Jabbing him with my elbow I move my eyebrows up and down "Wow, what a playerrrr." I poke fun at him trying to avoid the strange feeling in my chest.

"Jeez!" Asia yells pulling Issei's cheek as he tried to escape her deadly grasp.

Smiling at the fond scene my eyes automatically trail towards the red head in the room. Watching the bitter-sweet smile cross her face I look the other way.

* * *

Leaving the ORC with Kiba, Issei, Koneko, and Asia I kept my mind busy with other thoughts. _'I need to get stronger.'_ the only thing that seemed to repeat in my head was this particular thought.

"Rentaro, you're coming with me right?" Issei asks as I look at him still a bit dazed.

"Yeah." I answer realizing that we were the only ones left.

Walking beside him, he leads me into his house. Greeting his mother politely I follow Issei upstairs to his bedroom. Looking around the room seemed fairly furnished with several lewd posters up on the walls.

Taking a seat at the small wooden table he had set up I put down my school bag. Taking a seat I start taking out some second year textbooks I still owned. Sitting down beside me he looks through the books.

"So what are you guys learning in class?" I question him beginning our little tutoring session.

After an hour or so Issei had begun to kind of grasp the concept of what they were learning. Scratching his head he continues working on his homework, pointing at a question he looks up for help.

Explaining to him what it meant I sit quietly observing him _'I wonder what Rias sees in him.'_ I think before letting out a sigh. _'It shouldn't matter anyways, I'm over it. She was just a small crush.'_ I tell myself.

* * *

"Issei?" A knock comes as his door flies open, the smell of food fills the room. Turning towards his mother I see her with a large tray filled with an assortment of food. Placing the platter at the center of the table she smiles at me. Returning it I thank her for the food as she left the same way she entered.

"Alright!" Issei exclaims happily digging into his plate as I do the same.

Taking a bite my eyes light up with delight "Wow, your mom is a great cook!" I compliment as he tilts his head.

"Really?" He asks as I nod my cheeks full of food.

Gobbling the food down I finish my plate and polished several other plates of food on the tray. Offering Issei a plate of steaming meat he shakes his head, quickly eating it I continue until all of the plates were clean of food.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Issei jokes as I chuckle in response.

Collecting the plates back onto the tray I get up. "I'll take the plates downstairs." I offer as he tries taking them back from me.

"Rentaro please let me, you're my guest!" He states attempting to take the plates as I refuse making my way out of his room.

"Too slow." I taunt sticking out my tongue.

Carefully shuffling back down the stairs I find the kitchen and place the tray along with the plates into the sink. Turning to go back up a picture catches my eye, getting a better look at the picture I smile to myself. It was a picture of Issei and his parents all smiling. The picture seemed to warm my heart, my envious feelings didn't seem present at the moment. Instead it was more of a melancholy feeling.

Hearing a thud from upstairs I dashed upstairs to see what had happened. Seeing that Issei's door was opened ajar I note how his lights were strangely turned off. Quietly getting closer to him room I recognize sound of rustling clothes.

When I was just out of earshot I heard it "Please take my virginity." That voice was undoubtedly _Rias's_.

The beat of my heart filled my ears rhythmically like a drum. Approaching the dark room I stood outside my hair covering my hopeless eyes. My heart continued thumping, it was so loud my ears seemed to be ringing.

"Are you going to let me down?" asked Rias hastily.

"B-buchou!" Issei stutters nervously. "I ca-"

I didn't dare look at what was happening. Swallowing the lump in my throat I quietly slipped past the door and down the stairs.

"Did you want to take some food home?" Issei's mother asked as I strode past her.

"No, thank you. Could you please tell Issei I had something urgent come up?" I tell his mother as I shoved my feet into my shoes. Not waiting for a response I leave. Once I was out of his house I didn't turn back I just kept running. I didn't care where, but my feet just kept moving.

"She's just a crush! I've moved on!" I told myself over and over again. I wished that eventually after a certain amount of time my words would come true. I wished so hard that this was how it worked. Words cannot describe how I felt at the moment, _I felt worthless_.

* * *

Down the dimly lit streets and through the dark alleyways I found myself in front of my apartment. Slamming the door open I storm inside my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to pop right out of my chest.

"Damn, I really am showing symptoms of tachycardia." I curse pacing the room. Bringing my hands up to head I ruffle my hair. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I yell falling onto my back like a starfish.

Before I knew it, it was already the next morning. Sitting upright I recall what had happened yesterday. Walking into my bathroom I look into the mirror only to see tears falling from my face.

"Tears? Why?" I mumble wiping the tears away from my unusually red eyes. "I look awful this morning." I note my sleepless eyes.

After going through my morning routine I headed off for school. Letting out a yawn I blink the sleep from my eyes as I walked down my usual route. I felt strangely numb to my own thoughts this morning the only thing keeping me from skipping school was the sick feeling in my stomach.

Getting closer to Kuoh Academy a strange feeling washes over me. Instinctively scowling I pick up my pace. Following my senses I come to the front of the ORC room. Quickly entering the room a burst of flames appears as a blonde haired man comes into view.

"I've come for you Rias, my love." The unidentified man announces smugly.

"Who is this?" Issei asks.

Frowning at the man Rias speaks disgustedly "This man is Raiser Phenex-sama. A pure-blooded, upper-class devil, and the third son of the Phenex family."

"He is also Rias Gremory's fiancée, the Gremory family's heiress apparent. That's to say, he's engaged to Rias-sama. " An unknown grey haired woman makes her presence known to me. Looking around the room for familiar faces I spot Issei, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno.

Smirking at us I clench my fists at the guy before me. Watching Rias take a seat on the couch Raisar plops down next to her. Putting his arm around Rias, Akeno comes to offer him tea. Taking a sip he smiles pompously in satisfaction.

"My, Rias's queen prepares quite delicious tea!" He states his tone making me want to pummel his face to the ground.

"Thank you." Akeno's tone and usual smile showed nothing but malice towards Raiser.

All of the ORC had gathered behind the second couch so that we could stay out of Rias's way. Well, all except me I had decided to stand by the windows. Staring outside with a scowl on my face I see Raiser running his hand through Rias's hair and caress her thigh.

"Cut it out." Rias's cold voice demands as she stands up "I've already told you Raiser, I do not intend to marry you."

Bringing his hands up into a shrug he smirks once more "But Rias, I thought you were doing this for your family. So you are in no position to do this."

Spinning around she frowns "I'm not going to bring my family down. I will take a husband, but I will marry someone I want to be with."

"But the entire devil world is struggling to preserve their pureblood lineages. Our fathers arranged this marriage for the common good." Raiser says making my blood pulse with anger.

"Everyone is rushing too much. I won't say it twice, Raiser." Rias declares confidently as Raiser lifts her face up with his hand.

Getting close to Rias's face he frowns "You know I'm the face of the Raiser family. You will not sully my honor. I'll take you back to the Underworld even if it means I have to burn every single one of your servants."

Seeing both Rias's and Raiser's auras growing with their anger we all swallow nervously as we watched the two scowl at each other.

"Please calm down!" A wave of power runs throughout the room as we both halt our skirmish. Turning to the source of the power I see the grey haired woman radiating a powerful aura. "Rias-sama, Raiser-sama, I am here on Sirzech-sama's orders. So I do not intend to stay idly by." She says firmly.

"My, my, if it's you the Mightiest Queen, saying this even I am scared." Raiser says shrugging snobbishly as I clench my fists so that I wouldn't lunge towards him.

"Sirzech-sama predicted this, so I have been in charge to carry out the last measures if no agreement is made." The gray haired woman continues.

"What do you mean, Grayfia?" Rias asks the now identified woman.

"If you insist on staying at your position, you are welcome to settle this with Raiser-sama through a Rating Game." Grayfia continues as I recall hearing 'Rating Game' from our dodgeball game with Sona.

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei asks.

"It's where upper-class devils fight using their servants. Similar to a chess game, this is why our powers are like chess pieces and why we're called Evil Pieces." Kiba explains.

' _If this Rating Game does happen, will I be able to participate?'_ I think to myself nervously.

"I've played many games, and have won many as well. You aren't even an officially qualified player let alone have any experience." Raiser boasts.

Rias was at a huge disadvantage and I knew it. "So what?" I shrug "Her first victory will be against you." I declare pointing at Raiser.

' _The other thing was that Rias didn't have-'_

"Just to make sure, are these all of your servants?" Raiser asks.

' _-a full set.'_ This revelation made me clench my fists so hard my nails dug into my hands and drew out blood.

"What if they are?" Rias asks stubbornly as Raiser laughs disgustingly.

Snapping his fingers his magic circle appears in the room. Glowing an orange color a burst of flames comes out as a group of girls came into view.

"I have fifteen! In other words a full set of pieces!" Raiser claims proudly as the fifteen girls lined up side by side. They certainly had numbers over us, but maybe, just maybe we could win.

Gasping at this scene Issei stares in awe "15 beautiful girls!? Unbelievable! What a true man!" He exclaims crying as I smack the back of his head.

"Why is he crying while looking at me Rias?" Raiser asks.

"Forming a harem is his dream." Rias sighs.

"I see, Yubelluna!" He calls as a curvy purple haired woman walked towards him.

"Yes, Raiser-sama." She answered with a nod. Approaching him he lifts her chin up and kisses her, before long they were making out in front of us. I didn't have to look at Rais's face to see her disgusted look.

"Why you!" I hear Issei growl.

My body moved on its own as I swiftly moved towards him. "Why you chicken shit! I'll never let you marry Rias!" I rage. I didn't have time to think but the next thing I realized that was happening was my fist making impact with Raiser's face. Gritting my teeth I pull back my other fist to land another hit, quickly recovering from my punch his face becomes red with anger.

"Know your place, you lowly servant!" Raiser shouts.

"Stop, Ren!" Rias commands as I continue to follow through with my punch.

"I don't care if I'm just a lowly servant for I am a servant of Rias!" I growl in return. My fist moved towards his face but before I knew it I was face to face with the floor. Struggling to look up I see a girl with blue hair in pigtails staring down at me with a wooden staff in her hands. My shock soon wore off and I felt the sudden pain from the attack. "AHHHH!" I groan in pain as I held the afflicted spot on my stomach. The pain was far too great and to think that, the little blue haired girl was able to do this to me made me realize how low our chances of winning were.

However I refused to give up.

"You're weak." Raiser spits disgustedly at me.

"Ren!" two different voices called out as my vision blurred. Struggling to keep my eyes open from the pain Rias's face comes into my view.

"R-Rias, I'll…fight…for…you…" I croak to her. My voice sounded far away and strange, I was blacking out.

' _I'll get stronger I promise Rias, I'll fight along your side.'_ It was true, my words held no lies. She may love Issei but I'll love her forever. I could wait forever for her, because _she_ was worth the wait. I couldn't lie to myself any longer.

* * *

 _ **In Another Timeline**_

 **Ares POV**

I don't understand why I must always keep myself hidden. I was always told to keep my presence hidden and away from the public eye of the Underworld. For instance I've always had to dye my hair black, so I can't even remember what my natural hair color is.

I lived in a theatre that was a cover for my house that was provided by Rizevim Livan Lucifer. However Rizevim always gave me the creeps, like he was some sort of secret psychopath. I lived in the house with several other people who I'd grown rather close to.

Such as Euclid Lucifuge with a calm and collected façade he has taught me many things throughout the years. He has also kept me up to date by tutoring me on various subjects that I of course deemed as irrelevant in life. However Euclid claims that they are very necessary that I learn everything.

In these studies I learn of how the current Satans' are completely destroying the devils' way because of their use of the evil pieces. Diodora Astaroth also claims that, but his whole character and personality seems pretty shoddy, so I don't really bother with him.

But there's actually one person who didn't seem all that shady and it was Kuroka. I don't recall when she joined our band of rag tag devils but nonetheless she was genuinely kind to me, although I have to admit her vulgar teasing and playfulness sometimes gets in the way of her kindness. Plus she's always trying to get into my pants claiming that she wants 'good seed', so that's kind of weird.

* * *

Today however I was approached by Jeanne. "Ares!" She calls out my name cheerfully as I look in her direction. I had been busying myself all afternoon with a book Euclid had given me.

"Jeanne." I answer acknowledging her presence.

"Want to come to the ball with me tonight at the Gremory estate? It's a ball held for the whole territory in honor of Princess Gremory." she pleads as I shake my head.

"Nah, why don't you go by yourself?" I ask her.

Pouting like a child she frowns at me "It's because I need someone to escort me there!"

Returning to my book I flip the page "Rizevim always tells us to never go near that place." I sigh.

"Yeah, but I got my hands on special clothes that will hide our magic scents so that the super devil's won't even smell us." She explains.

I have to admit I was a teeny bit curious of the rumored huge estate. After a few more minutes of bugging me I finally give in to curiosity and annoyance. Happily dragging me to where she had kept the clothes she pulls out a finely made tuxedo.

Quickly stripping me of my clothes I scramble to cover myself. "Hey! I can do this part myself!" I exclaim helplessly as she concentrated on dressing me.

* * *

After getting dressed Jeanne and I both stand in front of the mirror. "Alright, let's go now!" She says cheerfully pulling me along once more. "We'll be going by carriage." Jeanne informs me as I nod dumbly.

Standing in the street waiting for the carriage to arrive I glance over to Jeanne only to find that she had used magic to make herself look completely different, probably so that the people at the ball wouldn't recognize her.

"Don't I need some magic to make myself look different?" I ask pointing to myself as Jeanne shakes her head.

"Your hair is already a different color and your eye color has been disguised by Rizevim since the day he took you in." Jeanne informs me as I let out a huff remembering this.

Tousling at my gelled black hair she smacks my hand to stop me "I just don't understand why I can't be myself."

"It's to keep you safe from those who'd want to kill you." Jeanne says simply making sure her clothes weren't creased.

Seeing the carriage approach we both board as Jeanne whispers to me "Everything will make sense to you soon." Letting out a sigh I stare out the carriage's window.

* * *

Pulling up to the Gremory's main gate I look at all the other carriages gathered under the moonlight. Getting out of the carriage I help Jeanne get out. Gracefully hopping out she walks me to where the ball would be held.

Entering the massive hall I observe the stunning chandelier to the beautifully marbled floors, everything had been carefully decorated to match the Gremory's tastes. Quickly abandoning my side Jeanne goes to socialize with men. Everyone at the ball seemed to be dressed in their finest clothes even the peasants.

I had to admit this ball was absolutely wonderful however I was never one to indulge myself in such things. So I quickly found myself bored and wondered outside to the back where I found a garden. Listening to the ballroom music playing in the background I look at the beautiful collection of flowers the Gremory's had in their huge garden.

"Nobles sure live differently." I tell myself as I let my finger trace the petal of a red camellia.

Hearing the soft splashing of a fountain I glance around to try to find it. Finally setting my eyes upon it I spot a girl sitting near the fountain alone. From where I was standing she looked beautiful. The sight of her hair and her eyes was enough to make my chest hurt. The moon's rays gracefully shone down upon her white skin that contrasted delicately with her crimson hair. Slowly approaching her I nervously scratch my neck. The girl was probably my age, around 15 or so.

"Are you alright?" I ask a smile on my face.

Finally noticing my presence she looks up to me her blue-green eyes captivating my very soul.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answers.

Taking a seat next to her at the fountain I let out a small sigh. "Balls aren't really my thing." I tell her as she looks at me strangely.

"Me too." She says as I stare up to the moon.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." I say in a trace as I looked at the white circle in the sky.

"It is." The girl agrees a light tint of pink on her cheeks. Talking to her struck something inside me that felt familiar, but I ignored the strange feeling.

After a few more minutes the girl opened up slightly and we were both laughing at various jokes and at our silly conversations.

Just as I was about to say something else a voice calls out to me "Ares!" it was Jeanne.

Getting up I straighten out my clothes "I have to go now, but I hope to meet ya again!" I grin from ear to ear.

"Y-yes, I hope to meet you again too." She smiles as I began to head back to Jeanne.

 _Little did I know that I'd finally found what I'd been searching for._

* * *

 **Back to the Present Timeline**

 **Rentaro POV**

I had gotten up a few hours ago and was training myself in the dark of the night. Rias had already debriefed me when I woke up about how we were going to train for the next ten days for the Rating Game. I knew I had to take every chance I had to train to even get onto Issei's level. So that was what I was doing now. Standing face to face with the clay vase filled with water I swing my fist at it.

"Dammit!" I shout angrily slamming my fists at the vase. "Why was I even chosen to be her servant?" I question hopelessly as I punch the vase. Destiny stopped us from being together, but destiny didn't stop me from meeting Rias. So at the end of the end whoever she chooses to be with will not be up to me but solely up to her. The mere thought of what had happened the previous night between Rias and Issei still brought a tug to my heart, but I did my best to bury those feelings away. Instead I replaced those feelings with that of my determination to beat Raiser.

Throwing another punch at the vase I smile to myself, because I knew by just setting my eyes upon her stunning smile and brilliant eyes I made it to where I am now. For that purpose alone I would give up my life for her, I didn't know if that showed how much I cared for her or how little I cared for my own life.

"I won't let that bastard marry you Rias!" I shout with my new found vigor.

Stepping into my next punch I put all my power into it as I hear the shattering of clay at my fist. Taking a surprising step backwards I watch the thick clay pot shatter as water spilled out I smile with glee.

Oh Rias, you've done more than just make me fall in love with you. You've gone and seized my heart. I'll never lose my way again for _you are my compass, the bright star in the dark night sky that'll always lead me back home to you._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well that's a wrap! Like always, thank you so much for reading and leave a review if you want! Let me also apologize for the inconsistent updates (forgive me master ;-;).**

 **On another note lone. fallen. Wolf I'm sorry but I can't add Isabella to the harem, because I want Ren to be able to really bond with the other girls and I'm afraid that if I have too many girls the bond would feel too rushed.**

 **Once more thank you for reading and see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Chapter 8: Don't Leave Me**

* * *

 **Rentaro POV**

Carrying a heavy load of luggage on my back Issei and I struggled to climb up the steep mountain. Glancing over to Issei I smirk competitively "Slowpoke." I jab at him as I start walking faster. Seeing the tick mark forming on his forehead he begins walking faster as well. By now we were both gasping for air as our pace increased along with our competitiveness to beat one another.

"I won't lose!" Issei shouts running.

"Eat my dust!" I shout back sprinting ahead of him.

"Ara ara." Akeno smiles as we run past Rias, Asia, and her.

"I wonder what happened." Rias laughs.

"YAAAAAA!" Issei and I both roar as we plowed our way up the mountain. I could feel the heavy weight of the bag trying to pull me down as sweat poured from my face.

* * *

Reaching the house Issei and I both put our hands on our knees as we both choke trying to fill our lungs with as much air as possible.

"I…won." Issei gasps in between breaths.

Staring at him I take in a gulp of air "In…your dreams…I won." I tell him.

Finally catching up to us was the rest of the ORC. Gathering to look at the large house before us, Asia gasps "Wow, this place is wonderful!"

"We'll start our strengthening training camp here today. So let's get inside and start training right away." Rias says as we all walk inside the house.

"We're going to change." Rias informs us as they head up the stairs.

"Change?!" Issei exclaims popping up with energy

"I'll hit you if you peep." Koneko says staring directly at Issei.

Walking to where we'd be changing I rummage through the pile of luggage for my suitcase. Finding it I look inside for my tracksuit.

"Kiba, back when we fought at the church, you said something about hating fallen angels and priests." Issei asks Kiba as we start changing into our tracksuits.

Looking up to Issei he thinks for a moment "Just like how she saved you, Buchou also helped us. That's why we have to win this game for her. Right?" Kiba asks smiling to us.

Nodding our heads in agreement I pull off my t-shirt and pants to put on my tracksuit. Noticing Kiba and Issei's stares I look at them confused.

"Something the matter?" I ask the both of them. Pointing to the scars littering my torso I let out a small 'ah'. I almost forgot that the two of them didn't know. Putting on my tracksuit I grin in an aloof manner "I guess you could say Rias saved me too."

* * *

For our first lesson we would be learning swordsmanship with Kiba. Handing us both a wooden sword I take several swings to warm up.

"Ok, I'll take the both of you on." Kiba tells us as we nod before charging at him.

With the both of us swinging at him he was still able to block every single attack we threw his way.

"It's not just about swinging your sword! Read the movement of the sword and expand your vision to see the opponent and the surroundings!" Kiba explains while blocking our attacks.

Bringing his sword above his head Issei brings it down onto Kiba as Kiba easily knocks the sword out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Wow, I expected no less from a knight." Issei says in awe as Kiba swings his sword at Issei's head.

"Don't let your guard down!" Kiba exclaims smacking Issei's head with the sword.

Seeing that I was the last one standing I hold my sword tightly as I dashed towards Kiba. Swinging the sword I try to hit Kiba's torso only for him to quickly block it.

"Shit!" I curse losing my footing from moving too quickly.

"Watch your footing." Kiba informs from behind me as I'm met with a stinging sensation at the back of my neck. Kiba really was skilled.

* * *

After our lesson with Kiba we had our second lesson with Akeno over magical training.

Standing around Akeno in the large room she begins to teach us "Direct your entire body's aura to one area to concentrate your magic."

Opening my hands I grit my teeth as I concentrated on my magic. Staring at my palms I wait for something to happen. Coming up beside me Akeno gently runs her hand over my fingers "Focus and feel the flow of magic." She tells me as I blush slightly at her touch.

"I did it!" Asia exclaims happily as we all looked at her in shock.

"Ara ara it seems like Asia-chan has talent for magic." Akeno says smiling.

Looking at her with a blush on his face Issei smiles "W-well, Asia getting stronger is actually great too."

"Yeah, nice job Asia!" I compliment.

Pulling out a water bottle Akeno places it onto a table. Putting her hand over it we watch as the water instantly solidified and changed into ice.

"Woah!" all three of us exclaimed in surprise.

"Once you get used to magic you can manipulate things such as water, fire, and lightning." Akeno explains to us as we examine the ice in awe. "Asia-chan, this is what you're going to practice next."

Excitedly nodding her head Asia stares at the bottle happily.

"Ren and Issei you both should continue practicing to focus your magic." Akeno instructs us. "The source of magic is your imagination. Forming a clear image is essential." She tells us.

"A clear image?" Issei mumbles in thought.

"Yes, concentrate." Akeno says as I watch Issei's eyes wonder towards Akeno's breasts. Seeing the perverted look come across his face I bring my fist down upon his head.

"Do I need to give you something else to concentrate on?" I growl lowly as Issei quickly shook his head.

"N-no, I'll do my best." Issei says nervously.

"Ufufu" Akeno giggles as we both return to concentrating on our magic.

After a few minutes I hear Issei shout "I did it!" Looking over to him I see the small speck of magic in his palm.

Ruffling his hair I smile "Nice!"

Trying to concentrate on my own magic I just couldn't imagine anything and so once again I found myself unable to perform at something for the second time that day

* * *

For our third lesson we would be sparring with Koneko, which honestly kind of scared me, because, have you seen how much power she has?

Taking us both on Koneko easily dodged our punches and was quickly able to smash Issei into a nearby tree and kick my face into the dirt. Now hand-to-hand combat was something I had a little experience in from my delinquent days but all that experience didn't seem to stand for anything against Koneko.

Getting up from the ground I charge towards Koneko. Surprisingly spotting her first punch I dodge and counter-attack with a punch of my own.

"Your attacks need to be aimed at your opponent's line of symmetry as well as being both precise and powerful." Koneko tells me as she swiftly dodges my punch at delivers a hard kick to my gut.

Running towards Koneko was Issei with his fists ready "AHHHH!" he shouted getting ready to punch her. Quickly jumping up she evades the attack and kicks the back of Issei's head into the ground with a hard thud. As the both of us got up from the ground we got ready for another round of attacks from Koneko.

* * *

"Gah!" I groan as Issei and I were both thrown by Koneko onto a small ledge right outside of the forest.

"Dammit! I don't stand a chance against Koneko or Kiba! As for magic Asia is much better! Man I suckl!" Issei exclaims rubbing the spot he was thrown onto.

Quietly listening to him I stare up to the orange sky I watch the sun set.

"Everyone has a specialty." Koneko says behind us.

"Specialty? What do you think my specialty is?" Issei asks.

Staying quiet I look off into the distance. Maybe I really was worthless, after all I didn't have anything special ability like the rest of them. Even if Issei wasn't strong now, I knew he was powerful with that Boosted Gear he held within him.

"You're a pervert. Also one more thing you're a hard worker." Koneko says gently as I smile softly at her kind words towards Issei. "And Rentaro, you have determination." She tells me as my eyes widen.

"I'm going to try hard Koneko-chan!" Issei shouts scrambling back towards Koneko.

"Okay." Koneko answers.

Hearing the quietness of the trees I start to get up too only for a screaming Issei to come flying back right next to me. Helping him back up I smile "Don't worry about it. You're strong so just keep working at it." I tell him as he smiles back at me.

* * *

Then came our fourth lesson, we were in the kitchen with aprons on as Rias entered the room.

"You will be cooking with magic." Rias explains. "Just do what you can. Well good luck!" She adds before leaving us.

"Water please boil!" Asia instructs over the pot filled with water as it actually started to heat up.

Staring at the pot in awe I look back down to the onions and potatoes before me. Beginning to peel an onion with my bare hands I let out a sigh.

' _I wasn't able to use magic at all during our lesson with Akeno.'_

Hearing the rapid peeling of onions I look over to Issei who was peeling potatoes and onions left and right in the palms of his hands.

"Maybe with this…I could become invincible!" He says excitedly as I punch him in the face.

"You idiot!" I shout at the huge mess of peels now surrounding us.

"What should we do about this?" Asia asks sweat dropping at the mess before us.

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table I sit next to Rias who was at the head of the table with Issei sitting on my left. Quickly gobbling down several tall bowls filled with the large amount of ingredients we had just peeled. Silently listening to the conversation at the table I didn't feel like contributing to what was being said.

Staring at my plate of food I start moving things around my plate with my fork. I was just so weak. There was no way I was good at anything.

Noticing my behavior Rias asks me "How are you feeling after your first day of training?"

Looking up from my plate I scratch my neck nervously "Ah, well, I was the weakest."

"Without a doubt, but Asia, Issei, and you will all be essential in the Rating Game. Our opponents are aware of this too so make sure you can protect yourself and don't drag the others down."

"Y-yes." All three of us answer.

' _I needed to get stronger. I promised I'd fight for her, I promised I'd become strong enough to fight along her side.'_ I think to myself.

"Okay since we've finished eating, let's take a bath." Rias announces getting up from the table.

Jumping up from his chair Issei stands up straight "A bath?!"

"Were you going to peek on us? Do you want to join us?" Rias asks Issei. Tilting my head towards Issei ever so slightly my eyes drill holes into his soul as he slowly sinks back into his seat.

"That's too bad." Rias laughs.

* * *

Getting into the hot spring I let out a satisfied sigh as the hot water made contact with my skin. Closing my eyes I lean back against the wall. Listening to Issei's heavy breathing I reopen my eyes to see him leaning against the wall separating us against the girls.

"Issei, that's a pointless-" Kiba starts telling Issei.

"Shut up! This is also training!" Issei shouts back.

"Are you trying to become a clairvoyant?" Kiba asks before returning to wash himself.

"Yes! That is my- mugghh" Issei's roar became muffled by the sound of water as I kept him face down in the hot spring.

Glaring at him I let his passed out body float in the water "You're too loud." I mumble before sitting back down against the wall.

Sitting alone with Kiba in the hot spring I speak up "How is Rias so strong?" I ponder.

"She isn't called the Ruin Princess for nothing, her powers are very strong." Kiba answers.

"She's a genius isn't she?" I mumble.

"Indeed she is." Kiba agrees.

Finishing my bath I start getting ready to leave only to see that Issei was still passed out in the hot spring. Dragging his body out with Kiba's help we had to dress him so that we wouldn't have to drag him back to the room naked. This was a strange experience nonetheless.

* * *

After dropping Issei onto his bed and Kiba going to sleep in his own bed I crawled into my bed. I couldn't bring myself to sleep knowing that my training today didn't amount to much.

Getting out of bed I go back out to the forest "I need to really practice on magic and hand to hand combat." I tell myself as I looked at the fresh cuts and bruises I had received today. "This isn't enough, I need to get stronger."

Trying to remember how I was able to fight against the priests I try focusing my magic towards the seal on my abdomen.

"BOOM!" The sound of the seal exploding filled my eardrums as I flew backwards.

Groaning at the pain I look down to my now tattered clothes. "What the fuck." I mumble.

Having enough with explosion I sit back up on the soft grass and open my palms. Concentrating on moving my magic to my hands I wait. Seconds, minutes, and then hours passed and I still received no results. I was truly weaker than everyone else.

Getting up from the ground I began throwing punches and kicks at a tree nearby. Listening to the rhythmic beating of my fists against the bark of the tree I swiftly swing my leg up delivering a hard kick. I didn't understand why my previous fighting skills didn't show when I fought against Koneko. I guess she was just on a whole different level.

Thud, thud, thud… the repetitive smacking of my fists and kicks sounded as the cuts on my knuckles reopened my blood began to smear on the tree. Bringing my fist into the tree with all my force I huff tiredly. All the training today really drained me of energy but it wasn't enough, nothing was enough. I needed to go beyond my limits, beyond my current abilities. I wanted to get stronger.

* * *

Sitting around a wooden table we listened to Rias as she explained a huge war that was waged between the devils, fallen angels, and angels.

"The war lasted so long it seemed to last for an eternity. No one really one when all was said and done. The war ended with all three sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan we devils reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself is at the brink of extinction. After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded devils known as the 72 pillars, mostly died out. My family, the Gremory house, Sona's family, the Sitri house, and Raiser's Phenex house are one of the few houses left of the 72 pillars. This is why we devils resurrect humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created. It allowed our servants to gain real battle experience and gives us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge influence on rank and position." Letting out a sigh from her lengthy explanation she resumes "We should take a break now. I guess all of you are tired."

Her whole explanation seemed all too familiar for me as I started to experience déjà vu once more.

Getting up from the table Akeno smiles "I'll go make some tea."

"I'll go too!" Asia says getting up.

"That's right, Asia, because you were a nun, please tell us what you know." Rias asks as Asia nods nervously.

Standing in the front of the room Asia pulls out a vial filled with water and a bible.

"There are two key tools that exorcists possess. First is holy water. Devil's like you shouldn't touch it." Asia says picking up the vial.

Raising his hand Issei asks "What if we touch it?"

"Something very bad." Asia says.

"That's very broad." I add.

"Asia, you're a devil too." Rias tells Asia as she drops her head.

"Oh, I forgot. I don't know whether it'll be useful, but I can show you how it's made. There is also this, the Bible. I've been reading it since childhood. But now reading a single line gives me a splitting headache!" Asia cries holding the Bible in her arms.

Sweat dropping at this display I felt pitiful for her.

"You're a devil." Rias says once more.

"A devil after all." Kiba adds.

"A devil." Koneko says.

"It damages devils a lot." Akeno discloses.

Looking at Asia I could see her distress as she held the book close to her.

"But, but, this passage is absolutely enlightening!" She claims opening the book. Looking down her head bolts up "Ah, it hurts!" she cries holding her head. "O Lord, please forgive me for no longer being able to read the Bible!" She prays before quickly opening the book "Ah, I can't take it!" She cries once more. By now I would think she would've learned but she continued to look down and cry out in pain.

The scene before me was truly hard to watch.

* * *

Lying in the room I was sharing with Issei and Kiba I let out a tired breath. All the lectures we received today were exhausting they also reminded me of school. Glancing over to Issei's bed I smile to myself I had done myself the pleasure of knocking him out cold every night so that there would be peace and quiet when we slept.

During practice today Issei had better control over his magic that seemed to have a tendency to shred clothes, Issei claims he came up with the idea when he accidentally shredded Kalawarner's clothes when he first activated his boosted gear. Issei was improving quite quickly, compared to me at least. I still was unable to control any magic today, but on the other hand my sparring against Koneko had gotten better.

I was still the weakest.

Getting out of bed I silently made my way out of the room to go train in the forest once more. Tip toeing my way out of the house I made my way out towards the front lawn when I noticed someone sitting in the structure beside the house. Getting closer I recognize Rias reading a book with a pair of glasses on.

Swallowing I felt myself getting nervous "Rias, what are you doing up?" I ask coolly.

Tilting her head confused at my sudden formalness I notice the glasses on her face "Perfect timing, let's have a talk." Seeing that I didn't really have choice in the matter I nod.

Talking to her felt awkward to me ever since I overheard what had happened between her and Issei. Think of the matter didn't bother me as much anymore. She was just a crush after all.

Standing below I look up to Rias. Her skin glowed ever so delicately underneath the moonlight. Watching her crimson hair gracefully cascade down her back I'm reminded of the first time I set my eyes on her. The thin gown she wore fit her physique all too well and didn't dare hide any of her curves.

Calming my composure my face remains stoic "You had poor vision?" I ask starting the conversation. I had been a while since I truly had the chance to speak to her alone.

"No, but if I'm wearing glasses while I think, I get the feeling that my head functions better." Rias responds. Looking at the book in her hands I observe that she was reading on tactics. "I'm just reading this merely for my peace of mind."

Taking a seat beside her the I look over to her. She didn't need to explain to me why she was so worried I read on my own time so I knew what was up.

"The Phoenix that governed over life and was worshipped by people, tears that could heal wounds and blood that could grant eternal youth. That's who we're up against isn't it?" I ask her as she nods a bit shocked at my knowledge.

"That's the sacred beast Raiser's clan share most of their abilities with, in other words he's immortal." Rias tells me grimly.

"How do you plan on beating him?" I ask her curiously.

"There's two ways to defeat him, either with overwhelming power or keep knocking him down until his spirit is thoroughly crushed." Rias explains.

Absentmindedly scratching my cheek I inquire "Why do you hate Raiser? Or why should you marry that chicken shit?" I genuinely wanted to hear her side of it.

Laughing at my reference to Raiser she looks the other way "…It's because I'm a Gremory. No matter where I go the Gremory name will always follow me. It's not like I'm not proud of it, but at the same time it kills me everyone sees me as 'Rias Gremory' they don't see me as Rias, the individual." Pausing Rias brings her legs up to her chest as if she were trying to make herself smaller. "My little dream is to be with someone who loves 'Rias' unfortunately Raiser loves me as 'Rias of Gremory'… I don't want that." She spoke so quietly her words were almost inaudible.

I didn't hesitate to say it my mind just seemed to do it instinctively " _I love you Rias_." The words had finally come out, well almost come out. "I may not know much about the Gremory's but I know you, Rias." The words felt natural to my mouth. "I love you just the way you are. Everything else doesn't matter, because you are my everything."

I don't think I've ever been so determined to help someone in my life. I may not have been Issei nor could I have offered the same kind of comfort he could to others, but here I was, here with her. Biting down my lower lip I kept my feelings at bay, I knew that if I told her I'd only be bringing more trouble. It was time for me to 'silently walk away' from Rias and Issei's growing love for each other. I could see it in her face, she didn't want to hear these words from me.

"Hehehe." I laugh scratching my neck awkwardly "I-I'm just kidding… or something." I say jokingly, I didn't understand the look she was giving me. "You are the Ruin Princess." I say changing the awkward subject. Watching the sorrowful expression come across her face my heart squeezes.

"You're wrong. My powers aren't a natural boon, but something cultivated by the Gremory house for many generations. They belong to the Gremory household and me. That's why I won't lose; if I'm fighting I will win. I must win." She declares her voice true and confident.

Feeling a familiar searing headache I close my eyes and just like before I saw a similar silent film playing before me. A film where Rias and Issei are the ones talking in the structure and not me. A film where Rias envelops him in a hug and not me. Reopening my golden eyes the silent film vanishes and Rias fills my view. That film was probably only seconds long yet I still remembered every single detail.

"You are as amazing as I thought you were. I don't have the ability to wield a sword. I am not a good hand-to-hand combat fighter. I cannot use magic, or heal others for that matter, nor do I have a unique Sacred Gear to fight with." I mutter quietly, never had I ever felt as vulnerable as I did now. Standing up I clench my fists tightly "Hell, I'm not even apart of your peerage!" I continue my voice raising I had finally snapped "What am I worth? Why do you still keep me? I'm weak! All my practice amounts to nothing! I try so hard to get stronger, but it means nothing, nothing! You should've left-" I was suddenly silenced by Rias.

My eyes widened as I froze at the sudden contact with Rias as she held me tightly in her arms. "No, you may not be any of those things, but you are mine, you are my servant. I know you are strong, I didn't make a mistake the night I resurrected you as devil. _I believe in you_." She speaks softly as I looked into her blue-green eyes I knew that I would eat away all her pain if it meant she didn't ever have to taste it.

"Rias…" My voice trailed as I felt my heart slowly crumbling away. Maybe it was the fact I had seen her do the same with Issei or the fact that my feelings had finally destroyed my heart, but it hurt, it hurt so much.

"Don't worry Ren." She whispers. Unclenching my fists my hands tremble a bit before wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

In the morning everyone gathered outside for more training.

"Use your boosted gear Issei." Rias commands.

"But you said I shouldn't use it during this camp." Issei protests.

"I meant without my permission. Can you please be Issei's partner, Kiba?" Rias asks.

"Of course, Buchou." Kiba nods stepping in front of Issei.

Throwing his fist into the air Issei shouts "Boosted gear!" activating it with a flash of green light his red Sacred Gear appears. "Boost!" he shouts.

"Try again!" Rias instructs.

"Boost!" Issei shouts. Continuing this at least 12 times they finally stop.

"You wouldn't have been able to handle this many boosts at first." Rias says smiling at the outcome of all his training. "That's the result of your training."

"Ren." Rias calls, as I look at her "Akeno, would you please be his partner?" She asks.

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno says as we both step forward.

Standing several feet away from me Akeno brings her hand up as a magic circle appears right below my feet I quickly hop out of it knowing how powerful her lightning attacks were.

"Ara ara you're quite quick." Akeno comments.

Suddenly feeling a shock running through my body I grit my teeth as I endured the attack. _'Damn, I was too slow.'_ I think. Her lightning however felt very held back. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would've, it felt very deliberate. Hopping back I create some space between us.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try using it." I tell myself as I concentrate on the seal once more. I had practiced on it for the past few nights and depending on how much magic I put into the seal I would cause either a small or large explosion I was a walking bomb.

Seeing my abdomen glow with a deep black hue I rush towards Akeno. Keeping Kiba's fast moves in my head I was almost sure I was moving as fast as he was. Everything around me blurred as I ran forward.

* * *

 **In Another Timeline**

 **Ares POV**

Lounging on a windowsill I ponder about the girl I met at the ball, how she made my mind run mad. I didn't get her name but I suppose I didn't need it, for she dressed as a noble. I however was forbidden from interacting with nobles.

"Ares!"

Looking over to whoever it was calling for me I answer "What is it, Vali?" Vali's a year younger than me making him 13, he was also Rizevim's grandson. Vali and I looked p

"Fight me!" Vali demands.

"Why do you always want to fight? It's not like you don't know who'll win." I tell him as he frowns. Vali wasn't always mean but he was being particularly annoying today for some reason. "Alright, let's go." I sigh walking out towards the back where we had a training ground.

Taking several steps away from Vali puts his fists up. Doing the same I look over at him anticipating his first move.

"Arrgg!" He shouts rushing towards me. Throwing my fist at him I miss as he uppercuts my chin causing me to fly backwards. Landing on my butt I groan rubbing my chin. Looking up to him Vali lets out a snort before walking away.

"What's up with him?" I mumble getting up. It wasn't a surprise that I lost I always did, but Vali always wanted to fight me.

* * *

 **Normal Timeline**

 **Rentaro POV**

My magic was depleting as I neared Akeno seeing an opening I swing my fist aiming for her line of symmetry.

"Boom!" the exploding sound of my seal made my ears ring. Flying backwards I slam right into a tree. Holding my head my eyes spin around in circles after a few seconds my vision clears up. Looking up to Akeno I see her slightly scratched and scathed. However the majority of the damage seemed to have been inflicted on me. Seeing smoke emanate off my body I follow the trail of smoke to see burns scattered across my now tattered clothes.

"Are you alight?" Akeno asks rushing by my side.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I answer.

"Don't use that move again. It's doing you more harm then good." Rias tells me worriedly. All my hard work had only made me into a bomb.

"Okay." I mumble.

Hearing another explosion we all look over to Issei who was chuckling. Looking at where the explosion was we see a mountain now leveled to the ground. There he was improving by leaps and bounds again. It seemed like I was always looking at his back I was too far back to even catch up to him.

"EHHHHHH?" Issei screams out in surprise. Collapsing to his knees from exhaustion everyone rushes to his side. Placing my hands on the ground I struggle to hoist myself up onto my own feet.

"Are you alright?" Akeno asks still by my side. Quickly forming a smile I nod, she truly was kind to me.

"I'm fine you should go check if Issei is alright. I'm going to head back first." I inform her as cheerfully as I could. Slowly trudging back to the house I drop to the ground as my knees made impact with the hard ground I pant with fatigue. Pulling myself back up my legs wobble and I fall back to the ground. Clenching my fists I slam it into the ground, "Dammit!" I curse.

"Rentaro!" A voice calls out as I turn to see who it is I feel my heart droop slightly.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?" I question surprised. Quickly coming next to me she helps me up from the ground.

"Ara ara I guess you could say I just had a feeling something had happened to you." She answers light heartedly, well as light heartedly as she could. It sounded like her soul was about to just snap in two.

"Thank you." I say quietly.

"Hmm?" Akeno hums in response as she helped me walk back to the house.

"Thanks for helping me." I repeat looking the other way to hide my embarrassing blush.

"Ufufu it's nothing Rentaro you have done a lot more for me." Akeno answers.

"Now,now flattery won't get you anywhere." I pretend to gush like a schoolgirl as Akeno laughs I smile at her radiating warmth.

* * *

Finding a fresh set of clothes I notice Akeno still in the room with me. "You know you don't have to stay here and watch me."

Watching her eyes close mischievously with a smile on her face I became aware of her teasing side. "Ufufu just pretend I'm not here." Akeno adds.

"How do you suppose I do that?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Seeing that she wouldn't leave I pull off my shredded shirt, dropping it to the ground I grab my clean shirt. Sucking in a sudden breath I look behind me confused at Akeno's sudden embrace, her warmth made my skin tingle. Wrapping her arm around my waist she buries her face into my back so that I couldn't see it. "A-Akeno?" I sputter nervously.

"Ufufu I know how much you love Rias." Akeno says suddenly

"Oh boy, am I really that obvious?" I ask a goofy smile on my face. Seeing how the heavy atmosphere didn't change I let out a heavy breath. "I'm not strong, my flaws out weigh my strengths. I'm dead weight."

"Don't give up. What isn't there to love about you? I saw you not to long ago giving a stray dog all of your food during lunch. You are a lot kinder than what you lead others to believe." Akeno confesses hiding her face into my back as I run my fingers through my messy hair.

"If you keep on saying things like that I'll get the wrong idea." I tell her.

"Wrong idea about what?" Akeno asks.

"The wrong idea that you… like me." The room was quiet for what felt like an eternity. More importantly though why wasn't she answering me?

"Ara ara and what if I did?" She asks in a sultry tone.

"That would be silly." I answer "You shouldn't like a loser like me." I smile remembering how I had used the same words years ago. "A beautiful girl like you should love someone who can keep you happy. I couldn't possibly give that to you." Letting go of me I turn around to look at her, seeing Akeno with her usual smile with her eyes closed I smile. Pulling her into a hug I hold her tightly "Don't leave me." The words just fell out of my mouth leaving me in shock.

Standing there quietly Akeno finally puts her arms around me "I'll never leave you." she answers. _Her words seemed to slightly fill the large hole in my heart, I could only hope that I was able to calm the storm in her soul._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **First of all happy holidays and as always thanks for reading this chapter! Feel free to leave a review and like always please spare me for the inconsistent updates ;-; (forgive me master!)**

 **See you all next time! (whenever that is .)**


End file.
